


The Bodyguard

by Cclay2020



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Byun Baekhyun, CBX, M/M, Security, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Top Oh Sehun, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 50,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cclay2020/pseuds/Cclay2020
Summary: CBX's star Byun Baekhyun finds himself getting a new bodyguard, Park Chanyeol of SKY Security  who has no time for his games.Will Baekhyun be able to wear him down?©Cclay2020





	1. Chapter 1

_**** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Authors p.o.v** _

 

Byun Baekhyun was part of a very popular group called CBX with his best friends Chen and Minseok but being in the group wasn't easy. Baek made it hard some times and caused trouble not with the group it's self but with the bodyguards.

"Come on Baek Suho our manager wants to see us we got to move" Chen roars to Baek while he grabs his cap and runs out into the van

"Ok I'm coming hold on to your knickers" Baek shouts back at Chen while pulling on his new designer runners and jumping into the van but not before blowing kisses to the screaming fans outside their dorm

"What do you think Suho has to say this time" Minseok asks all worried while throwing a dirty look at Baek

"Why are you looking at me like that for min" baeks says while sticking his tongue out

"We don't have bodyguards because of you Baek and our fan base is getting so much bigger now we need someone plus you need to stop pissing them off and making them leave" Chen says angrily while looking out the window at the other cars Passing by

"Look guys I'm sorry ok but the last one wouldn't even let me piss in peace, I couldn't take it anymore"

"Ok Baek we get that but you didn't have to jump out the bathroom window and run off" Chen says punching his arm

"Oh come on it was so much fun, did you see the look on his face it was priceless" Baek laughs out making the others get more annoyed

"Ok but we lost ours Baek so please can you not piss the new ones off please" Minseok begs before Baek agrees

"Ok Ok but I'm telling you if they follow me into the bathroom again I'm gone out the window"

 

 

Reaching the building of their company they all take a deep breath before they get out of the van.

Jumping out of the van one by one they smile and wave to their fans before heading into the building.

On reaching the top floor they hear voices coming from inside their mangers room, Minseok places his ear up against the door to listen but Suho isn't screaming which is a good sign so they knock

"Come in" their manager shouts

As they enter the room they spot three very handsome men in all black suits sitting on the fair side of the table with Suho at the top ushering them to take a seat.

"I've called you three here today to introduce you to your new bodyguards they are from a very private expensive company called

"SKY"

"This is Sehun, Kai and Chanyeol these are the names you call them from now on, we don't need to be formal.

As they all shake hands baek can't help but think of which one is his bodyguard, hopefully it's not Chanyeol as he seems to be the most angriest, Kai looks too strict,  Mmmm I wouldn't mind Sehun he seems like I can slip out of his way and still do my own thing.

"Ok Baek your bodyguard is.......

'Sehun, please be sehun'

"Chanyeol" Suho says

'Aww bollocks' he smiles a fake smile at his manger then turning to look at Chanyeol who shows no expression on his face at all

"Chen your bodyguard will be Sehun and that leaves Kai with you Minseok"

"So can we please get along and behave" suho says while giving baek a warning look.

"Head back to the dorm and pack, you all have a flight to catch to Japan in a few hours"

As they all get up Chen and Minseok introduce themselves to their new bodyguards properly, as baek rushes out the door and heads towards the lift pressing the button, the lift door opens and baek slips in as the door begins to close a foot appears and stops the door closing making baek jump

"You have to be quicker then that sweetheart" the tall dark haired bodyguard says making baek blush

"I was just in a hurry to get my stuff ready and head to the airport" baek says while moving away to the back of the lift.

"Well in that case you didnt notice there is just one van which means we all head together, which means sweetheart, you wait till I tell you it's time or safe to go" chanyeol says while walking closer to baek and leaning over him

"You don't scare me and don't fucking talk to me like that" baek shouts while trying to push chanyeol away but chanyeol doesn't budge

"Sweetheart I call the shots on how you travel or leave your dorm, if I say run you run, if I tell you to hurry up you hurry up and you do as I say" chanyeol shows baek who is in charge

"You don't tell me what to do, I tell you what to do, I pay your wages" baek moves closer looking up at chanyeol but deep inside his heart is racing and his knees are shaking, he hates confrontation

"Oh sweetheart your manger pays my wages and I'm here to protect you and keep you safe so when your finished your tantrum can we stop this now" Chanyeol moves away from baek as he sees him taking a deep breath as if he was holding it for so long

"Fine then" baek groans out as he pushes the button for the ground floor

Chanyeol moves in front of baek and faces the door and  starts to talk which makes baek turn to look around him

"Yeah we are in the lift see you in three" he talks into his sleeve making baek look and see the wire heading into Chanyeols ear he laughs out a little as he sees his big ears

'Something funny sweetheart" chanyeol turns to question baek

"No no everything Is good" baek says without trying to laugh

Reaching the ground floor baek tries to step around chanyeol and head out the lift first, chanyeol grabs his arm stopping him  
"No no sweetheart I go first"  Chanyeol says while pushing baek back behind him

"Who the hell is going to try hurt me in my company's building" baek says with pure anger

"Listen to me sweetheart, I'm here to watch over you and anything can happen no matter where you are, your safe no where that's why I'm here, so just do as your told, now stand over there till the others arrive down" chanyeol moves him over to a L shaped wall so he isn't seen from the main glass windows into the building

The lift pings to the arrival of Sehun walking out first then Minseok and then Chen with Kai following

"See Kai came out last" Baek groans like a baby

"Yes because there is 4 of them if you had of stayed it would have been different we have different ways of doing things if there is more then one of you, now come on let's get into the van"   as they get the boys in line they leads them to the main door, chanyeol walks ahead opening the door and steps out first looking around as baek follows, on reaching the van chanyeol  opens the door and guides them all in closing the door he climbs in the front passenger side.

"I feel like I'm in the army with the way I'm being ordered around" Baek huffs outs

"Least we are being safe baek anything could happen" Chen answers

"What could happen really, wow a girl throw her knickers at us or a bra or even worse a teddy" baek mocks sarcastily

"Well you should be scared if it was a gun pointed at you or a knife" chanyeol says so calmly in the front seat making baek gulp

"Why would there be a knife or a gun?"

"There are some crazy ass fans out there and ones from other fandoms being jealous" Sehun says while placing a peice of chewing gum into his mouth

Chen and Minseook just look at each other in shock as they never thought about that sort of stuff, baek just shrugs his shoulders.

Reaching the dorm chanyeol climbs out of the car as baek tries to open the door beside him to it being locked

"What the hell" he groans

Sehun opens the door nearer to him and climbs out ushering for Chen to come out, as they walk together up to the dorm followed my Minseok and Kai

"Come on baek" chanyeol stands by the door of the van waiting for baek to step out

"Oh am I allowed to now, do you give me permission to step out of the vehicle sir"

"Baek step out of the van now please" chanyeol says while looking around

" No I think I'll stay here a bit longer" baeks says while putting his feet up on the chair in front of him and putting earphones into his ear ignoring chanyeol

Chanyeol slams the door shut and locks it  
As he leans against the door waiting

Baek tried the door but can't open it "damn child lock" he groans

Baek receives a text from Chen

Baek can you please come on you will hold us up again and I'm not paying a fine if we miss our flight because of you

Ok ok I'm coming

Tapping on the window making chanyeol turn around

"Wanna open the door?" Baek asks

"No not really" he smiles while turning back around facing away from the van

"Open the door now chanyeol" baek shouts

"I thought you didnt want to come out yet I thought you wanted to stay in there a bit longer " Chanyeol mocks baek from earlier

"I did but I really need to go now, or I really will be late" baek begs

Chanyeol finally opens the door after a few minutes to a very angry baek.

"You bastard I'm gonna be late now and I haven't even packed my bag yet" baek shouts while getting out of the van

"I'll make your life hell chanyeol you just wait and see" baek storms off to the dorm

"I look forward to it sweetheart, I do love a challenge "

After a half hour everyone is ready to go, Sehun Kai and Chanyeol have changed there clothes they are now wearing black trousers with black boots and black t-shirts

Minseok and Chen are sitting patiently for baek to hurry up

Chanyeol heads towards baeks room and looks in as the door is open

"Come on sweetheart lets get a move on we need to leave in the next 2 mins"

"Sorry drill sergeant but if you had of let me out of the van we wouldn't be in this situation" baek shouts back while packing the last few things in his bag and zipping it up

Heading to the living room Minseok and Chen have handed over their cases to their assistants to put on the plane for them so they can just go ahead without worrying about there cases. Baek hurries and hands his over just in time to leave.

"Ok everyone got passports?" Kai asks fixing his ear peice

"Shit" baek runs back to his room

"Hey sweetheart is this what your looking for" chanyeol shouts after baek making him turn around as he holds up baeks passport

"What the hell" baek moans

" You left it on the kitchen counter, you should take care of your passport you can't go loosing that" chanyeol hands it back to baek

"Ok let's get going" Kai says while he moves them all out this time

In the lift baek can't help but look at how tight the t-shirts are on the three "sky" members

"Chanyeol turns to look and sees baek staring

" like what you see sweetheart?" chanyeol says with a smirk as he turns back around

"I was gonna say the same with you checking me out" baek playfully answers

"Oh sweetheart I'm just checking your still there don't get confused, plus you ain't my type" chanyeol says making baek blush

"Yeah like I'd ever let you get that close to me  " baek whispers

Turning around and moving closer to baek he places both his hands on the lift wall either side of baeks head and leans in

"You see sweetheart the thing with bodyguards is we get close as we want"

Moving away from baek chanyeol gives him and wink and turns around

Minseok turns and whispers into baeks ear

"You won't be able to slip from this one baek, I think you met your match this time".......

 

 

❤C❤  
Cclay2020©


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback 

Suho's  pov 

"I need to get some sort of protection for these guys Siwon, we can't keep getting all this hate mail and death threats against them and not have protection for them" 

"I get that boss but we need to find good security for them, the last few were good but Baekhyun is the problem child at the moment when it comes to security, he jumps out windows and makes it impossible for them to keep him safe as well as the others" Siwon falls into the chair and lets out a big sigh

"Boss I have a friend of mine who runs his own security company called SKY let me call him and arrange a meeting"

"How quick can we get him here siwon, we need someone fast because let's face it these pictures are shocking" 

Throwing the files of massacred pictures of CBX make my stomach turn "how could fans send pictures of them hanging and being killed I just don't get it"

Watching siwon make the call as he paces the floor of my office I cross my fingers in hope his friend can do this 

"Ok boss he will be here in the next hour" he hangs up his phone and gathers all the pages off the desk.

"How good is he Siwon?" I bite my lip with worry

"All I can say is he takes no shit from anyone and I think he is the best person to find someone to put baek in his place for his own safety" as he walks out of the room I swing around in my chair, this is the last chance we have of getting security for CBX because if we don't find someone, CBX will be no more.

***

Knocking comes to my door 

"Come in" I shout out as Siwon walks through the door followed by three other men dressed ever so smartly.

Standing up as they walk towards me as we introduce each other 

"Suho I'd like you to meet Chanyeol he is the boss of Sky Security" reaching my hand out we shake hands 

"I believe you have a big problem with your security for some of your clients, so I brought my best men for the job with me today, this is Sehun and Kai " Chanyeol says while taking a seat with the others 

"Look Chanyeol we really need your help and your the only person I could think of that could do the job we need doing" Siwon says while handing Chanyeol the files with the pictures and hate mail

As I watch for their reactions to the pictures and letter their expressions don't change at all making me wonder can they do the job I need them to do, or have they seen this type of thing before  

"Ok so how long have you being getting all these letters?" Kai asks as he passes them to Sehun to look at 

"About 4 months now and they seem to be getting worse" I bow my head and pray they can help us 

"So judging by the pictures its a band called CBX with three members? Chanyeol questions 

"Yes just the three of them, we need security for concerts, fan meetings travel the whole works, will you be able to do it?" crossing my fingers as I just want the answer now,  I will give them what ever they want 

I watch as the other two shake their heads yes to chanyeol, one more flick going through the files Chanyeol speaks 

"I think Sehun and Kai will be well able to keep the boys under control" closing the files he slides them back to me 

"Boss don't you think you should tell him about baekhyun?"Siwon gives me the worried look while chanyeol looks at us both

"If you want us to protect CBX you will need to tell us everything" Chanyeol sits back in his chair waiting for me to speak

"Ok one of the members is a bit of a handful when it comes to security he is such a brilliant singer and great with the fans, he gives them what they want but when it comes to security he starts to act like a child and makes them work for their money, he even went to the bathroom one time and climbed out the window just to escape, he likes to keep them on their toes" turning towards Kai and Sehun they just smile and laugh 

"Well in that case you will need more then 2 security men, so I will need to get you a third member of security" Chanyeol says while looking through his phone 

"Every one we have is out on private work so what I will do is, I will come out of my office and step in and sort this one out but it's my rules, I call the shots with them especially with  Baekhyun is that his name?"

"Yep that's our trouble maker" I laugh out 

"What about the other two members are they as bad as baekhyun?" Sehun asks while looking up from reading the hate mail

"No they have always done as they where told by security they may have got annoyed or shouted once or twice at security but nothing compared to baek" 

"So will Sky security do security for CBX?" I question him one more time 

Looking at the others as he checks one more time with them they nodd in agreement

" Ok yes we will do it but like I said, I call the shots and the rules when it comes to their safety and when it comes to the little trouble maker I and I alone will call all the shots with him if I have to handcuff him to myself I will and you Suho can rest knowing we will do a good job for you and keep them safe, one other thing we need their schedule for the next few months so we can also plan out how to travel etc, also they live in a dorm I hear so we will need to make sure the dorm is up to safety standards, we will also need to move in close to them Chanyeol writes out what looks like a list on a sheet of paper he brought in his own file

"That won't be a problem there is a separate apartment connected to the dorm where security stays so you can move in asap" I tell them at least they can be close 

" That's perfect, here is the contract explaining everything have a look over it and let me know what you think" sliding it across the table I cant help but sigh at the list of things that are needed

"You really need to know where the car they travel in gets serviced" I frown towards them 

"In this sort of a case Suho we need to know everything where they shop, who takes the car for service and where they go to have it serviced, we also talk to all staff members and let them know we are security and we might need to change a few things, its just to benefit the guys,we need to keep these guys safe" chanyeol stands up from the desk 

"If you agree to the terms then we can start straight away"

I look towards Siwon taking a deep breath I pick up my pen and sign the contract handing it back to Chanyeol he smiles and shakes my hand 

"Let the fun begin" he smiles while shaking my hand making me relax a little more knowing the boys will be in safe hands 

Passing him the schedule he takes a quick look at it  

"You have the boys heading to Japan on Monday that's two days away" he looks up from the schedule 

"We still have time to book their tickets and you all go on the flight together" Siwon takes out his tablet and starts looking up flight tickets 

"Ok good we will need to meet them first" Sehun says

"They are in deep practice the next two days for the concert, they want it to be perfect for their fans" 

"so we can maybe arrange to meet them Monday morning before we head to japan?" Chanyeol looks at me 

"I will arrange to have them here first thing Monday morning" shaking their hands goodbye as they leave 

"Chanyeol if you don't mind can I have a quick word in private" as I guide him back towards the table 

"Of course what is it ?"

"I'm worried for baek he really has no idea what is out there and who wants to hurt them, he thinks everything is ok" I tell him with a worried tone 

" Don't worry Suho I will watch him, you wont have to worry he won't be able to move without me knowing it , he will be safe in my hands so stop worrying " he winks and leaves the room 

'baek really will not be able to trick this one' ......... 

 

❤C❤


	3. Chapter 3

The trip to the airport was quiet.

Chanyeol sitting in the front beside their personal driver, every now and again looking into the back of the van at the others. Minseok and Chen sitting with their heads back and eyes closed while baek flicks through his phone. Chanyeol wonders how long before baek will act up.

"What you looking at?" Baek whispers out making sure not to wake the other two

"Oh nothing sweetheart just doing my job" chanyeol smirks turning back around to face the front 

After 15 minutes they finally arrive at the drop off point to the airport 

Sehun and Kai wake the others 

"Ok men make sure you keep your eyes wide open, we don't know who could be here" chanyeol says strictly  while being shouted over by baek 

"Our fans that's who are here, like they are when ever we are on the move, no big deal" he huffs out as he clicks his tongue

Chanyeol is way to busy looking around to give baek back a smart answer making baek feel like he won this round 

"Ok Sehun and Kai you know what to do, baek you need to stay close to me, no interaction with the fans ok just straight to security check in, the three of you need to stay close together maybe in line we will see how it goes and what ever you do,  don't fall out of line, ok so let's go" chanyeol climbs out of the car  and opens the door for the others.

Sehun steps out of the back first followed by the others as the fans start to scream 

"Wait here till we are all together and then we can move" Sehun says while stopping Chen from moving any further. Once the three of the members are in line Sehun starts to walk ahead first followed by the others as chanyeol takes the back behind baek.

As the fans start to scream, wave and take videos of their favorite idols, SKY security protect their clients as best they can, one fan tries to reach out to Chen but Kai cuts them off with a smile. 

Reaching security in the airport CBX  place all that they are carrying on the x-ray machine and get searched one by one, last to go through is baek. Placing his jacket and small bag on the moving belt chanyeol spots a fan coming from his right trying to grab something of baeks but chanyeol ever so calmly looks towards the fan 

"I wouldn't do that if I was you~" he smirks towards the screaming fan making baek look in his direction at the commotion, the fan starts to blush at Chanyeol and stops what she is doing and tries to flirt with him 

"Your hot she giggles" before running off to her friends

Chanyeol just smiles and follows a pissed off baek through security as they head into the first class lounge to wait for their flight 

As the CBX members relax and wait for their flight in the first class lounge SKY security have a quick brief.

"Well that went better then I expected" Sehun breaths out a deep breath 

"Yeah I agree the fans didn't bother them as much, they let us all pass ok" Kai says while smiling and taking a seat leaning back all confident  

"Yeah ok I agree but don't get too cocky we still need to go through the airport in Japan" Chanyeol says before leaving and walking over to the CBX members 

On reaching them Chen and Minseok say their thanks for helping them get through the airport easily 

"That was really easy this time" Minseok says while smiling to Chen

"Yeah thank you again Chanyeol" Chen smiles

"You don't need to thank me its my job" chanyeol answers back 

"Is it also your job to flirt with our fans too?" a pissed off Baek says while not looking up from his phone 

"I didn't flirt with your fans baek" 

"Oh yeah then why are you all over ig" baek turns his phone around and shows the others the pictures that were taking of Chanyeol smiling with the caption 

                                              check out the new sexy bodyguard

"I wouldn't mind him guarding my body one comment says" Baek huffs out making Chen and Minseok laugh 

"You do know they are our fans right?" Baek says with pure anger making Chanyeol move closer to a seated baek placing his hands on both of the arms of the chair and leans close 

"Awww sweetheart are you maybe jealous ~" Chanyeol smirks looking baek in the eyes

"Why the hell would I be jealous of you, you yoda looking creep" baek says with gritted teeth moving closer to Chanyeol making their faces only inches apart

all Chanyeol can do is laugh at how annoyed baek is 

"Well if you are not jealous then why are you so wound up over a fan then?" Chanyeol questions baek still leaning over him not moving 

"You are suppose to be our bodyguards that means watching us not flirting with our fans" baek angrily says 

"Oh well I'm so sorry  if I upset you sweetheart ~" Chanyeol tries so hard to not laugh as he  moves away to sit with Kai and Sehun before stopping 

"Oh baek one more thing" chanyeol leans back down again to the position he was with hands on the chair arms leaning in to baek 

"I do watch you sweetheart I watch your every move, and if it wasn't for me that fan of yours would have taking something from that basket at security that belongs to you, also the fan that threw a bottle of water at Minseok  missed him because of us and also the fan that tried to reach out and hurt Chen was also stopped so you see baek, I'm just that good at it that you don't  even notice me doing it, so if you have finished having your little tantrum now we need to board the plane" Chanyeol says while moving away and walking over to Kai and Sehun who are trying so hard to hide their laughter, leaving a blushing baek 

"Did some one really try throw a bottle at me ?" Minseok panics while moving closer to baek 

"Well Kai stopped a fan from reaching out to me baek and he smiled while doing it , least they are not angry towards our fans and are still protecting us" Chen says while leaning closer to baek who is throwing daggers at Chanyeol as he talks to Kai and Sehun 

As their flight is called over the speakers they all stand up and head down the walk way to the plane.

On reaching the plane the CBX members all take their allocated seats in first class. As baek sits down he realizes Chen and Minseok are sitting alone with a empty seat beside them. Finally Sehun sits beside Chen making Chen shrug his shoulders at baek 

"Oh no please tell me we are not sitting beside our bodyguards" Baek mumbles to himself as he sits back in the chair and counts to 3 trying to calm himself

"Well well well looks like I'll be sitting with you sweetheart" Chanyeol smiles while taking a seat next to a pissed off baek 

"Oh great a 2 hour flight with you is what I always wanted~" baek says so sarcastically as he plays with his phone before take off 

They watch the steward do the safety procedure while baek takes a selfie on his phone and posts it on his ig account making chanyeol laugh out.

"What are you laughing at ?" baek huffs

"oh nothing, so how is my fan doing" chanyeol asks while trying to look at baeks phone  

"Get lost yoda" baek shouts out hiding his phone making Chanyeol lay his head back and laugh

"Emm guys" Chen laughs out 

"Our fans seem to really like our security" holding out his phone to show the others and on the screen is a photo of a very pissed of baek looking at chanyeol Chen laughs again

"what does the tag say underneath it " Minseok asks moving closer

"baek having a domestic with his new boyfriend his bodyguard" Chen replies 

"What the fuck!! a domestic are they kidding me, like I would ever date him or touch him" baek moans as he turns to look out the window at the runway as the plane starts to take off 

'why would my fans think this of me don't they know me at all , this asshole bodyguard is gonna ruin me' baek thinks to himself  

The plane starts to shake a little and with baek being afraid to fly he grabs hold of Chanyeol's arm that is resting on the arm rest between them. Chanyeol notices this and says nothing but slowly turns his head to look at beak who's eyes are closed really tight, Chanyeol can see the horror in baeks face as baek grabs his arm tighter. Finally the plane reaches its height making baek breath out the breathe he was holding 

"Baek are you ok ?" Chen asks with a worried tone as he looks over to his friend clinging onto Chanyeol's arm

Opening his eyes baek turns towards Chen and smiles  "yeah I'm ok"

Baek realizes he is holding  onto chanyeol and quickly lets go 

"Im sorry " he whispers as to not let the others hear

leaning closer Chanyeol whispers "Its ok that's what I'm here for" making baek blush and turn away to look out the window 

***

As they reach japan and baek has finally let go of Chanyeol's arm again from the rocky landing they had, they all head out through the arrivals gates as SKY security get them into formation and walk them out through the screaming fans chanting their names.

They make it through with ease and out to the waiting car that brings them to their hotel not before waving quickly to their fans 

Reaching the hotel chanyeol receives a call from another member of Sky security that are based in japan 

"Are the rooms all clear, ok stand down then" he says while hanging up the call 

"Is it clear to go boss?" Kai asks while reaching for the handle of the car door

" Yes we are clear to go" Chanyeol answers while stepping out of the car

" Finally" baek huffs as he climbs out of the car in the order he is told and walks into the hotel. On finding out what rooms they are in baek quickly shifts alot in his stance and quickly looks around, when not seeing chanyeol he decides to piss them off and runs towards a  lift and quickly steps into it backwards as he was watching to make sure he wasn't seen by the others. Closing it and laughing to himself 

"Top floor please" a deep voice says making baek jump and turn around, there standing  in the corner of the lift with arms folded as he leans against the side of the lift 

"Chanyeol" baeks says with shock

"Yes sweetheart its me" chanyeol says while leaning his head to one side as he gives baek a smirk

" How did you..... he starts but chanyeol finishes his sentence for him 

"Know that you where gonna do what you did, sweetheart i have been watching you i knew what you where gonna do, you couldn't stay easy"

Baek throws his head back in defeat and leans against the wall of the lift making chanyeol move closer to him 

"Don't ever do that again" Chanyeol smiles looking down at beak 

Moving closer so their faces are inches apart, baek replies " or what?"

"This" chanyeol says while lifting up his left arm as baeks arm moves too showing a handcuff around his wrist 

"What the hell" he shouts trying to pull it off his wrist 

chanyeol leans against the wall watching baek try his hardest to get the hand cuff off

"If you keep doing that it will just hurt you and bruise you and you don't want your fans to think that you got all kinky with your boyfriend do you? chanyeol laughs out 

"I don't have a boy..... oh you mean you " baek laughs out 

"As if I would date a yoda like you"

"Like I keep saying baek your not my type" chanyeol smirks at baek as the lift stops on their floor

"After you sweetheart" chanyeol says while gesturing the way out 

Baek huffs and walks out with chanyeol close beside him making him more annoyed that he got handcuffed without even knowing it. Reaching the door to the room chanyeol uses the key card and opens the door and walks in with a huffing baek 

"Ok, ok I'm in now can you take them off" baek says while moaning 

Chanyeol moves closer and taking the key out of his pocket he unlocks the cuff from baeks hand first and then from his own as baek rubs his wrist while walking away from him 

"You can go now" baek says while moving into the bedroom 

"go where?   oh did i not tell you we are sharing this hotel room" chanyeol laughs out while he falls onto the chair 

"You have got to be kidding me i am not sharing a hotel room with you no way in hell am I" Baek shouts out while picking up a cushion from the chair and throwing it at chanyeol hitting his straight in the face

Chanyeol jumps up and grabs baek by the arm and pins him up against the wall and leans in close 

"Who do you think your throwing cushions at?"

"You DUH" baeks says trying to hold back a laugh 

"Don't ever throw........" but before Chanyeol could finish his sentence baek reaches up and slaps him across his face so hard making Chanyeol's face move to the side with the power of the slap. Looking back at baek chanyeol moves away and whispers

"I will let you have that one sweetheart but trust me it will be the only one you get" chanyeol says before heading for the  main door of the room 

"Don't pin me against the wall then asshole" baek shouts after him as he watches chanyeol walk out the door slamming it behind him 

"Fuck that hurt" baek moans as he grabs his hand and starts shaking it 

Meanwhile outside the door in the hallway is a very pissed off chanyeol pacing the hall until Minseok appears from his room followed by Kai

"Oh hey chanyeol what has you out here are you heading for food too?" Minseok asks not before noticing the raised hand print on Chanyeol's left cheek 

"Oh my god boss who did that" Kai asks with concern making chanyeol look at him as if to say you should already know the answer

"Oh no tell me baek didn't do that " Minseok says while reaching for Chanyeol's face making him move away 

"Its nothing" Chanyeol replies

"Quick come inside and put a cold pack on it" Minseok ushers him inside his and Kai's room and quickly heads to the first aid kit  returning with a ice pack, just as he is about to put it on Chanyeol's face, baek enters the room

"Hey Mins we going for dinner?" baek catches sight of a really pissed off chanyeol sitting on a stool 

" What the hell is going on in here?" Chen rushes into the room followed by Sehun 

"Baek hit chanyeol across the face Chen" Minseok says while placing the cold pad on Chanyeol's face making him flinch from the coldness

"Look its no big deal, lets go for dinner" says chanyeol while getting up from the stool and walking out of the room as the others follow

Chen and Minseok both grab baek back by his arms

"Baek why did you hit him for"

"Oh where should I start, oh yeah he handcuffed me in the lift for running off and then pinned me against the wall for throwing a cushion at him so I slapped him no big deal"

" Baek that doesn't mean you hit him" Chen face palms himself 

"Look lets go to dinner I'm starving"  beaks smiles out while heading out the door 

"Chen what are we going to do, we are gonna loose our security again" Minseok says with a panicked tone 

"Minseok don't worry I don't think these guys will give up so easily" Chen smiles while linking Minseok and leading him down for dinner

***

Finishing off dinner all the members of CBX are all sitting together while SKY sit at another table close to their clients 

"Beak I think you have had enough to drink" Chen says while taking the bottle of whiskey out of baeks hand 

"I think someone has had enough drink" chanyeol says while getting up from his chair making Kai and Sehun get up and follow him 

"baek its time to go back to the room now" chanyeol reaches the back of Baeks chair and leans over taking the bottle from him 

" HEY THAT'S MINE" baek shouts trying to get the bottle back while chanyeol hands it Sehun 

"I'm going nowhere" baek huffs and crosses his arms like a naughty child

Chanyeol pulls the chair away from the table and grabs baek throwing him over his shoulder and walking out of the dinning area to the lift 

"Put me down Yoda" baek shouts hitting Chanyeol's back with his fists 

"Are you going to walk?" Chanyeol asks nicely

" I don't think I can" baek whispers as he stops hitting Chanyeol's back and gives in making chanyeol smile

Reaching the door to the suite Chanyeol shifts baek on his shoulder taking the key out of his pocket  he opens the door. Once inside he slides baek down the front of his body but before baeks feet touch the ground he reaches for Chanyeol's cheek that he hit earlier with his hand and kisses him on the lips making chanyeol put him quickly down and step back touching his lips.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" baek says while trying to rush out of the room in his drunk state to hide in his bedroom. Falling on his bed backwards he grabs a pillow and covers his face

"fuck fuck fuck" he shouts into the pillow while kicking his feet

"Having a fight with the pillow are you?" says a deep voice coming from the door way making him jump up 

" Oh shit the room is spinning" baeks shouts while trying to steady himself making chanyeol rush over to him so he doesn't fall off the bed. Baek covers his mouth as his body starts reaching as he is going to be sick, quickly chanyeol grabs him bridal style and runs into the bathroom with him just in time for baek to throw up in the toilet.

Once baek stops throwing up chanyeol reaches for a worn out baek hanging on to the toilet and carries him into the bedroom  placeing him on his bead covering him. Leaving the door to baeks bedroom open chanyeol rings the others to make sure all is ok before heading for a quick shower.

Finishing his shower he wraps a towel around his waist and using a smaller one he rubs his hair dry, on reaching his room he sees baek enter the room  with a blanket around him making him jump

"Baek whats wrong?"

When chanyeol faces baek, baeks heart starts to beat faster seeing chanyeol half naked with a towel riding low on his waist making him swallow hard

" I...i...I'm so....sorry for earlier hitting you on the face" he says before quickly trying to run but forgetting he is drunk and crashing into things on the way out the door

Reaching his own bedroom door he closes it behind him 

"Shit shit, damn it he is so fucking hot" baek laughs to himself  

Back in Chanyeol's room he laughs out at baeks reaction 

"Wouldn't touch me, not his type but yet he just kissed me oh how tomorrow is going to be fun"

                                                                                                 
❤C❤


	4. Chapter 4

 

                                                                                

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Oh fuck my head hurts" baek groans from under his covers as he drags himself off his bed trying to hold himself up. Walking out of his bedroom he freezes when seeing Chanyeol with his back to him wearing only sweat pants doing pull ups using a bar attached to the door frame of the other room. Baek catches his breath seeing the sight in front of him as he watches the sweat run down Chanyeols muscled back making baek bite his lip at the sight.

"Well well good morning sweetheart" Chanyeol says while continuing his work out

All baek can do is grunt as he walks past to the bathroom

"How's the head" he shouts after baek

Baek doesn't reply and keeps walking closing the bathroom door behind him.

After doing his business and taking a much needed shower he quickly gets dressed and is ready to leave when chanyeol stops him

"How's your head this morning?" Chanyeol asks again

"Shhhhh no need to shout" baek hushes him

"Come on lets join the others for breakfast you need to get some carbs into you it will help with the hangover plus here take these painkillers" handing baek 2 painkillers and a bottle of water he watches him take them

"Let's go"

Chanyeol opened the door and heads out first towards the lift as baek follows with a bowed head wearing a baseball cap. Chanyeol is grateful that baek is doing as he is told well for now anyway

"Has Suho called?" Baek whispers as they step into the lift

"Yes he called this morning checking to see if everyone was ok and ready for your concert tonight"

"Oh shit how the hell am I gonna do a concert tonight" baek groans

"Well it would probably help if you didn't drink a whole bottle of strong whiskey" Chanyeol smirks as he watches baek hold on for dear life to the bar attached to the lift walls

"Oh fuck off Dad~" baek shouts at Chanyeol

Moving closer Chanyeol puts both hands on the bar either side of baek as baek leans against the wall

"Oh shall I put you over my lap and spank your ass then since you called me dad" Chanyeol smirks making baek blush

"Oh fuck off I wouldn't let you touch me " baek shouts into Chanyeol's face

"Oh sweetheart I didn't hear you complain when I had you over my shoulder" Chanyeol smiles

"I have no idea what your talking about" baeks says while pushing Chanyeol away

As the lift reaches the ground floor Chanyeol walks out first followed by baek as they head to find the others in the hotel

"Hey baek how is your head this morning?" Chen asks worriedly as baek sits beside him at the table

"I feel like I am going to die I can hardly walk" baek grunts as he places his elbows on the table and leans his head in his hands

" HOW THE HELL ARE WE GONNA DO OUR CONCERT WITH YOU IN THAT STATE?" Minseok shouts out making SKY security look in their direction

"Oh hush up will you" baek moans back at him still holding his head

"Baek come on please how can we do it we cant cancel" Chen whispers

" Here drink this and you will feel brand new" Chanyeol says while placing a glass with a dark looking drink on the table in front of baek

" What the hell is that?" baek questions with a sick look on his face

" Just drink it will you" Chanyeol smiles

"I'm not drinking that" baek pushes the glass away

" Baek just drink it will you, we need you fresh for tonight" Minseok pushes the drink back towards baek

Looking up at Chanyeol with pure horror in his eyes as Chanyeol just stares back at him not making any facial expression

"Drink it or I will make you drink it" Chanyeol says making baek laugh

"I'd like to see you try" baek laughs as he places his head on the table

" What are we gonna do, Suho is gonna kill us the fans are gonna be annoyed paying all that money to come see us" Chen sobs a bit making baek look up at him chen then smiles at him

" Drink it" Chen smiles

" I don't want to it looks horrible"Baek pretends to sob

" Ok well open up" Chanyeol pulls back the chair Baek is sitting on

" What the hell are you trying to do" baek shouts

" Drink it or I will make you I'm am not kidding around anymore baek" Chanyeol says with pure anger in his voice making baek smile inside

" Baek just drink it please" Sehun says so calmly to him

" Ok ok I'll drink it " as he lifts the glass up to his lips he get the sniff of it

"Omg it smells so bad" he groans

"Baek I'm sure you have had worse in your mouth " Minseok laughs out making the others look at him, but baek looks up to Chanyeol as he watches him taking the glass close to his lips he opens his mouth and drinks it down in one go

" Wasn't that bad was it, now eat please it will all help" Chanyeol says while taking the glass away from baek and moving back over to another table as he starts eating his breakfast

" No it really wasn't" baek whispers so others don't hear him

"Oh shit" baek says while covering his head again

"What's wrong baek? oh please tell me you are not going to be sick I cant deal with sick " Chen cries out as he gets up from the chair

" No no will you hush up and sit down " baek pulls Chen by the arm to sit down

" Then what is it " minseok questions him

" I think I kissed Chanyeol last night" baek whispers

" Oh great say goodbye to our security" minseok groans as he sits back in his chair

Chen moves closer to Baek " so fill us in " he smiles

"I can't really remember, he said he carried me over his shoulder last night"

"Oh he did, you wouldn't go with him so he threw you over his shoulder and walked off" Chen laughs while taking a glance over to the other table that their security is sitting at

"Don't look over idiot they will know we are talking about them" baek whispers pulling chens arm

" Was it good" minseok asks with a smile

" I can't really remember mins" baek runs his fingers through is hair

" Shut up here is Sehun" baek smiles up at Sehun as reaches their table

" Sorry to interrupt but Chen you wanted to head to somewhere before we go to the concert later?"

"Yes sehun are you ready to go now?" Chen smiles up at him making baek catch the smile

"Oh dear oh dear" baek laughs while eating his pancakes

"What" chen asks

Still eating his pancakes baek tries not to laugh, he knows that smile chen did to sehun, its the smile he always does when he is flirting with someone

"We can go once your ready" Sehun smiles and walks back to his table

"What the hell was that all about? chen question baek

" Have a crush on our security guard have we?" baek laughs

" Oh shut up" chen says while getting up from the table and heading over to sehun as they both then leave the room

"Do you really think chen fancies Sehun?" minseok ask with a soft voice

Looking up at minseok with a questionable look baek just smiles

"Tell him you like him for fuck sake minseok before someone else catches his eye"

Chaneyol and Kai head over to the table baek and Minseok are sitting at and sits down

" How are you feeling now baek? Kai asks

" Alot better thank you" baek smiles

"Well when you are finished is there anything you need to do before we head to the concert" Chanyeol asks them both

"I just need to head there now to catch up with Kyungsoo" Minseok says while looking towards Kai

" Kyungsoo as in your stylist?" Kai asks

"Yeah is that ok?" Minseok asks waiting for his answer from Kai as Kai looks at chanyeol

" You both go ahead we will follow, send the car back though for us" chanyeol orders

Watching Minseok and Kai walk out of the room Baek finishes his breakfast and looks towards Chanyeol

"Why am I feeling tired?" Baek groans looking towards Chanyeol

" Its the drink I gave you, it just means it is working" chanyeol smiles he gets up from his chair and holds out is hand for baek to take

Baek shakes his head from side to side trying to shake the dizziness from his head

" Have you drugged me or something? baek questions him as he tries to get up

" No I have not drugged you and never would its the stuff that's in the drink I gave you, it will help with your drunkenness and make you sleep, now it works better after you have eaten so lets go back to the room before you fall asleep on this table

Getting up from his chair ever so easy baek tries to take a step but falls into chanyeol placing his hand on Chanyeol's chest

"Oh shit I cant walk" baek bends over holding onto the chair

"Let me carry you baek please" Chanyeol asks softly hoping Baek will let his pride slide just for now

"Ok he whispers as he puts his hands up to chanyeol like a child would asking for its parent to carry them, making chanyeol smile as he reaches down and picks baek up bridal style this time as baek leans his head into chanyeol's chest

" Damn your strong" Baek whispers before falling asleep in chanyeol's embrace

Reaching the lift Chanyeol steps inside and presses the button to their floor then takes a quick look at baek as he is asleep in his arm

Least he is quiet now chanyeol smiles to himself as they reach their floor. Stepping out of the lift baek wraps his hands around Chanyeol's neck in his sleep. Chanyeol stops in front of their door trying to unlock it with one hand as he tries to hold baek, quickly he slides baek up and over his shoulder so he can open the door. Unlocking it he heads in closing it behind him and carries baek into his room, placing him ever so gently down on his bed and covering him with a blanket, stepping out closing the door to baeks room behind him.

Heading into his own room he gathers the things he will need for tonight.

***

As Kai and Minseok arrive at the arena where CBX concert will be held later tonight they are shocked to see fans arriving early outside the venue, just to get a glance of there favorite idols.

"Is it all clear?" Kai talks into his sleeve where a wire is hidden

"Ok we are good to go now Minseok" Kai says while opening the door to the car

"Just walk straight ahead in through that doorway ok, I will follow you" Kai says while pointing Minseok in the direction of the door

Once in the venue they slow down their walk

"So you are here to see Kyungsoo is that right ?" Kai questions him

" Yeah but I have no idea where he could be" Minseok pouts a little

" Location on Kyungsoo anybody" Kai talks into his sleeve again making Minseok smile at how funny Kai looks talking into his sleeve

"Ok we are on the way" Kai answers

" He is sitting on the stage watching your choreographer, we can head there now" Kai smiles

" Kai can I ask do you enjoy doing what you do" Minseok questions him as they walk towards the stage

"Yeah I do, it pays the bills, do you like doing what you do?" he turns to look at Minseok

"yeah I love it seeing our fans happy to see us and join in the fun with us, but the one thing I hate is saying goodbye to them all and after the show is over it takes us such a long time to settle back down and go to sleep" Minseok frowns a little as they near the stage

Hearing one of their songs being played as the sound engineers check all the sound systems to make sure they are working right for tonight's concert

" Well well well I should have know you would be up there" Minseok shouts towards a figure dancing on the stage

" Awww Minseok long time no see are you here to practice" the figure says as they walk towards him

"Holy shit no way is that Kim Jongin standing before me " the figure shouts out making Minseok turn towards Kai

" Omg Yixing Zhang is that you ?" Kai shouts as they run and hug each other

"Minseok this is my old friend from dance school" Yixing says still hugging his old friend

"I seen your name on the staff sheet but I never thought it would be you, how have you been?" Kai questions him

"I've been good you know still dancing and being a choreographer for CBX so yeah all good, pity you left though" Yixing frowns

"Aww I was needed elsewhere, but we should meet up and dance sometime when your not working" Kai smiles at his old friend

Turning towards a smiling Minseok "Is Kyungsoo here?" Kai asks

" He is over there sitting with Luhan" Minseok says as he head over towards them leaving Kai to catch up with Yixing

" Hey Minseok, you made it, thank god I need to check your outfits, make sure they are all ok" Kyungsoo jumps up hugging his friend

"Omg who is Mr Sex on legs talking to Yixing" Kyungsoo says looking over the shoulder of Minseok as they hug

" Oh that's my new bodyguard" Minseok answers

" Oh damn he is cute, call him over" Kyungsoo says making Minseok laugh

"Kai" Minseok shouts towards Kai

While Kai says his goodbyes to Yixing he heads over towards the three o

"Kai I would like you to meet Kyungsoo and Luhan" Minseok says as they reach out hands to shake

Minseok can't help but smile at the look on Kyungsoo's face as he stares at Kai then shakes his hand

" Nice to meet you" he says with a large beautiful smile making Kyungsoo blush

" Hi I'm luhan" he butts in and reaches out to shake Kai hands making Kyungsoo give him a daggered stare

" Nice to meet you too Luhan and you are the Hair stylist am I right " Kai questions

" Yes I am, I'm the one that makes them look hot on stage ~ luhan smiles making Kyungsoo laugh out loud "I do their clothes so between the both of use we make our boys look good" Kyungsoo smiles at luhan as they both fist bump

" Ok shall we do this" Kyungsoo says while heading to walk off stage followed by the others

"They are crazy but they are the best at what they do" Minseok smiles as he turns towards Kai but Kai is looking elsewhere

"Are you ok?" Minseok asks as he looks at Kai who is looking up towards the hanging stage lights

" Shit" he shouts

" Freeze right here" he shouts at Minseok making him freeze to the spot as he watches Kai run towards the others

"Move quick" Kai shouts towards Luhan and Kyungsoo making Luhan run but Kyungsoo didn't hear him as he is on his phone

Kai runs as fast as he can shouting to move out of the way as he sees the stage lights above start to fall towards Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo turns around to face him as Kai pushes into him knocking him straight to the floor as the stage lights crash to the floor

" Are you ok?" Kai asks as he looks down a Kyungsoo underneath him

"I guess so" Kyungsoo says with a shaky breath as Kai climbs off him and holds out his hand for him to take as he pulls Kyungsoo up to his feet

" Thank you" Kyungsoo whispers

As the others all run towaRds him, Kai looks back towards Minseok and smiles at him as he is still standing in the spot Kai told him to

" I better go see Minseok, now you should go get a sugary drink you might have shock

" I'll take him" luhan says as he guides him off the stage

Minseok and Kai watch all the workers rush to the stage as the concert manager starts screaming at everyone to double check everything

" Will we be safe on stage tonight Kai?" Minseok asks

" They just need to check everything I will ring chanyeol now and tell him what happened and he isn't gonna like this what so ever"

" Come on lets get you off this stage and into the dressing room" Kai holds out his hand for Minseok to follow him

***

"Omg Kyungsoo are you ok, here have this it has loads of sugar in it" Luhan hands him a cup of tea

" Thank you lulu" Kyungsoo smiles

" So Mr sex on legs saved your ass" Luhan laughs

" Yeah I guess he did" Kyungsoo smiles as he sips his tea

***

" Yes boss ok we will see you soon" Kai says hanging up his phone and looking at Minseok

" We need to stay in here and not leave this room for awhile" Kai says while looking at Minseok

" Is chanyeol pissed" Minseok asked

" I guess we will find out when he gets here" Kai smiles as he sits on the sofa

"Ok Sehun" Kai speaks into his sleeve as the door to the dressing room opens to reveal Sehun and Chen

" Omg I heard, are you ok Mins?" Chen runs towards Minseok hugging him

" I'm ok but it nearly hit Kyungsoo but Kai saved him"

A knock comes to the door as Sehun opens it

" Hey is it ok if we come in?" Luhan asks but freezes when he see Sehun

" Hi I'm luhan I dont think we have been introduced" luhan smiles

" Hey I'm Sehun"

"Nice to meet you Sehun" Luhan smiles as he walks over to the others

"Luhan calm yourself with our bodyguards" Chen laughs

" Oh sweetie that one can guard my body any day" Luhan says while biting his lip

" Oh shit we are really gonna loose our security for sure this time" Minseok says as he puts his head back on the chair.

 

Sorry about the crappy Chapter but it was nice to write about the others for change

Sorry for any errors

love you all

❤C❤


	5. Chapter 5

                                                                               

**Chanyeol's p.o.v**

After getting off the phone with Kai, I decide I'm gonna have to wake Baek up, I hope he has had enough sleep if it was up to me I would let him sleep more but I have to get over there and make sure everything is safe enough before tonight.

Stepping into his room I can't help but smile at his little red cheeks and his messy hair, he looks so cute when he is asleep and out of trouble, reaching the bed I gently give his arm a little shake

"Baek" I shake him more

"Baek I need you to wake up"

"Hmmm" Baek groans back while lifting up his head to try look at me

"Baek sorry but I need to get you up, there has been an accident"

"WHAT?" Baek shouts sitting up in the bed looking from left to right with one eye closed and the other trying so hard to stay open

"One of the stage lights fell and nearly hit Kyungsoo

"What the fuck is everyone ok? He jumps up from the bed

"Yeah Kai saved him and everyone is ok but I'm sorry we need to head there as soon as we can" I hold my breath and wait for him to have a tantrum

"Yeah sure let me just go bathroom and grab my stuff, just give me 5 minutes" he says while running into the bathroom.

'Wow that wasn't so bad' I quickly grab the things I need and place them at the door ready to go

"Ok I'm ready, and I think I have everything" Baek says while grabbing a baseball cap and putting it on while slipping his feet into his trainers

Heading out of the hotel we jump into the car and head to the venue

As we finally arrive at the Arena where CBX is playing their concert Baek is just following me which I am very grateful for him not giving me any trouble

Knocking on the dressing room door before we head in

"Kai how is everything going?" I ask him as we enter the room

"It's all good cables have been fixed everything is secure now" Kai fills me in with what the concert director told him as he waited for me to arrive

"Ok good has the others done a sweep outside and around the arena?" I question him again

"Yes boss everything is up to standard now, they will be able to go on stage tonight for their concert"

"Ok good lets hope this doesn't happen again"

"Ok everyone you are free to go do what you all need to do for tonight" I smile towards them as they all rush out, some heading to wardrobe for their minor adjustments

As they all leave it's just Baek and I in the dressing room, as I place my bag on the table I open it up, pulling out the wires for our ear pieces for tonight as Baek sits on the table beside me watching

"Chanyeol are we going to be ok tonight, like safe?" He says while taking out a roll of sticky tape from my bag

Looking up at him, for the first time I can see the worry in his eyes

"You are all going to be safe tonight don't worry just get on that stage and put on an amazing show for your fans" I smile back at him while taking the tape from his hands

Jumping down from the table he walks to the door

"Thanks Chanyeol" he smiles back at me as he opens the door

"Oh what's his?" standing at the door is one of our other security guards with a massive box of flowers

"These are for you" the security guard smiles handing them to Baek

"I thought I told you no flowers or presents" I say with pure rage towards the security

Baek reaches for the card pulling it out of the flowers he reads it

 

**_Hey hope you smoke_ _it_ _tonight_ **

 

_"_ That a weird thing to write on a card" Baek says with a frown as I look towards the flowers as smoke starts billowing out of them

"SHIT" I shout as Baek starts choking from the smoke trying to catch his breath

As the other security runs with the flowers outside Baek falls to the floor grasping for air as he grabs at me to help him

"Code red" I scream into my sleeve

"Ok Baek look at me your going to be ok, I've got you" I grab him up in my arms as I rush him out the door still grabbing for air, reaching a emergency exit I kick the bar as the door flings wide open

"I need oxygen quick I scream into my wire" Baek goes lifeless on the floor in front of me as his choking stops

"Oh hell no you don't, not on my watch" I scream at Baek as I check for a pulse, which is there

"Boss here" Kai and Sehun rush to me with oxygen as they fall on the floor beside me. Grabbing the mask I quickly place it over baek's mouth and wait for it to kick in

"Come on Baek breathe it in for me" I grab his hand and find myself rubbing it

"Boss I'm sorry" the security guard that was carrying the flowers says making me jump up from Baek

"You fucking asshole what the hell does no flowers or gifts mean to you" I grab him by his shirt and pin him against a wall as my rage takes over

"I'm sorry boss" he shakenly says again

"Boss he is waking up" Sehun shouts making me let go of the asshole and rush back to Baek

"Chanyeol" Baek calls me as he tries to sit up

"I'm here Baek" I kneel down beside him as he tries to grab the mask from his face

" What happened one minute I'm reading a card then next I'm waking up here" Baek starts to look around with panic in his eyes

" Hey your ok you just passed out that's all" I look up at Kai and give him a nod as he quickly leaves

"Let's sit you up now" helping him up he holds onto me tight

"Chanyeol what's going on and why am I out here?" he askes me with a worried tone looking into my eyes as I can see tears start to form in his eyes, this is the first time I have seen him like slightly weak and it makes me feel sorry for him

"Come on let's get you back to the dressing room" I pull him up from the ground as I put his arm over my shoulder as I place my other arm around his waist

Reaching the dressing room as everyone else is crowding around to see Baek

"Everybody get out now" I shout making them all jump and rush out the door

"Boss she's here" Kai says while guiding the nurse to check Baek over into the dressing room

"Hey Cece thanks for coming" I shake her hand after sitting Baek down on the sofa

"Hello I'm Cece and I believe you breathed in some sort of smoke, so if it's ok with you I'd like to have a listen to your chest if that's ok" she says while opening her bag

Baek just nods and sits up closer to the nurse

"Ok if you two could leave now" Cece says while looking up at me and Kai as we take our leave

"Wait can Chanyeol stay please" Baek says through the oxygen mask

"Sure" the nurse nods

As Kai steps outside the nurse starts to examine Baek

"Ok Baek if you could maybe lift up your top so I can listen to your chest" she says while taking the oxygen mask off Baek while doing as he his told she places her Stethoscope against his chest

"Ok take a deep breath for me and let it out .................and again please " Baek does as his is told

"Ok your lungs are fine no need to cancel your concert" she smiles while placing her stethoscope back into her bag

"Will he be ok to preform tonight and sing?" I question her as I see Baek throw me a shy smile

"Yes I can't see why not, maybe have a steamy shower and sing it will loosen up the vocal cords but you know that already" she smiles looking at Baek as he returns her smile

"Thank you Cece" I walk her over to the door as she leaves

"Your welcome and Baekhyun it was nice meeting you" she smiles while walking out

Closing the door I hear crying coming behind me, quickly I turn around and rush over to Baek who is now hugging one of the pillows on the sofa with his legs up

"Baek are you ok?" I sit on the table in front of him

"Chanyeol what's going on?" He sniffs as tears stream down his cheeks

"It was just a joke played on you that's all" I try brush it off

"Chanyeol, Suho called you in for a reason and I want to know why and what the hell happened with the flowers" he looks at me with pure anger

"Baek can we discuss it tomorrow please you have a concert to get ready for" he just nods a yes

"Ok good" I stand up at the same time Baek does

"Thank you Chanyeol" he sniffs out looking up at me

All I want to do now is wrap my arms around him as he looks so helpless right now but I can't

"You don't need to thank me Baek it's my job" I move away as he moves closer making us both look at each other

After a few minutes I find myself moving closer to him leaning down but I stop and look away

"I better go and see the others let them know I'm ok" he says with his head down low

"You don't need too they are outside pacing the hallway" I laugh out making him smile

"Shall I let them in?" I ask him

"I think you better or else Chen will scratch his way in through the door" he laughs hugging the pillow and sitting back down as I open the door to the others all rushing in

"Omg Baek is ok" chen hugs him tight as Minseok and the others all sit around him.

"Yes I'm ok now, Chanyeol saved me" Baek says while looking towards me giving me a smile as I quickly turn away to talk to Kai and Sehun.

After about half hour they all head for dinner before the concert, while me Sehun and Kai do another check around before tonight's concert.

 

**_Baek's p.o.v_ **

"Baek are you sure your ok?" Minseok asks me as I tuck into our meal

"Yeah I'm good mins don't be worrying, now eat so we can have a good concert tonight for our fans" I smile as I watch luhan check out Sehun as he enters the room

"Chanyeol really did save you earlier Baek" Chen whispers as I look towards Chanyeol laughing with the others

"Yeah he really did" I smile while watching Chanyeol

"If it wasn't for him and his quick thinking god only knows how bad I would have been"

"We are so so glad your ok Baek you had us worried sick" Kyungsoo joins us at the table and nearly misses his chair because he is too busy watching Kai

" Omg don't tell me you like our security too?" I question Kyungsoo

"Well yeah how could you not in fairness, look at him all sexy over there with those tight trousers and the ever so tight t-shirt showing off all his muscles makes me wanna go over there and rip it off with my teeth Mmmm" Kyungsoo says making us all burst out laughing

"Calm the hormones there" I laugh watching Kyungsoo eye Kai up more

"Oh god let's go get showered and ready, because let's face it this one right here needs a very cold shower" I point towards Kyungsoo while getting up to leave

"Chanyeol I'm just going to head for a shower is that ok?" I ask him softly

"Yeah.. Yeah sure I'll come join you ....No I don't mean join you join I just mean oh god you know what I mean" for the first time I see chanyeol blush, am I breaking him down, we walk towards the dressing room as he takes a seat on the couch while I quickly shower

After I come out of the shower chanyeol moves towards the door  
"I better let you change"

"Thanks Chanyeol" I smile back as I watch him leave. If it wasn't for him today I'd probably be dead, maybe I should go easy on him.

***

_**No p.o.v** _

As CBX are ready to go on stage to their screaming fans everyone has taken their places and are ready to go when Chanyeol pulls Baek aside

"Baek here, take this " Chanyeol hands Baek what looks like a thick guitar pick

"Why do I need this?" Baek questions chanyeol while holding the pick in the palm of his hand

"It has a small button imbedded into it so if you feel unsafe or you need me at anytime during the concert just press it and I'll be right with you" Chanyeol presses the button as Baek can hear the sound chanyeol will hear if he press's it

"Thank you" Baek smiles shyly as he slips it into his pocket

The music starts making them both look away as Baek whispers "I got to go"

"I know now go" chanyeol smiles

As Baek runs out on stage to his screaming fans

 

***

  
Once the concert is over CBX rush off stage and out into the waiting car to get them off the premises and back to the hotel before the arena lets the fans leave

"Omg what a show Minseok and Chen shout getting into the car as Baek stays quiet. Kai and Sehun climb in the back as Chanyeol takes his seat up front beside the driver as they head off to the hotel.

Chanyeol looks back to see Baekhyun all quiet still holding the guitar pick in his hand making Chanyeol smile

Baek finds himself watching their security joining in on the chat about the concert as Baek then closes his eyes as he drowns out the others in the car

As they reach the hotel Chanyeol shakes Baek to tell him they have arrived

"Shit sorry" Baek says while opening his eyes

"It's ok the others have gone up" Chanyeol says as he steps aside for Baek to climb out

They head to the lift to go to their room but chanyeol can't help but worry how come Baek is behaving himself today not that he should be complaining after all it kinda made the day go easier

Reaching the door Chanyeol unlocks it and steps inside followed my a quiet Baek

"I'm just going to have a shower" he says as he quickly walks away

Chanyeol heads to his room and strips off his clothes and slips on some tracksuit bottoms as he decides to do a few exercises while Baek is occupied

After a few mins he hears the buzzer going to the guitar pick he gave Baek, so he quickly runs and pushes in the door of the bathroom to Baek standing in just his towel with water still dripping down his body making Chanyeol freeze at the sight

"Baek's what's wrong"?

"Nothing I just wanted to see how long it took you to get to me" baek's laughs

"This isn't a toy that you play with Baek" he moves closer trying to grab it from baek's hand but Baek holds on tight making their bodies come closer

Baek looks up into Chanyeol's eyes as chanyeol stares down at Baek with lust in his eyes

Baek bites his bottom lip as he whispers

What can I play with then ?.....

❤ _C_ ❤

_LOVE TO ALL_


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

 

 

"What can I play with then?"

_**No pov** _

Chanyeol tries to pull his hand from baek but baek hangs on with all the strength he has while teasing Chanyeol by biting his lip and looking at his full lips wanting so badly to kiss him, so he decides to take his chance.

Baek stands up on his tip toes and kisses Chanyeol

Chanyeol finds himself giving in to the softness of baeks lips and softly kisses back, then quickly grabs baek by his arms and pushes him away

"I can't do this, I'm sorry" Chanyeol says as he turns to walk towards the door of the bathroom leaving baek embrassed standing there in just his towel

"Oh so where's the big tough bodyguard now, running scared from a little kiss are you?" Baek shouts after him sarcastically waiting for Chanyeols reaction

Chanyeol stops, takes a deep breath, he turns around and walks slowly towards baek, reaching out he grabs baek by the front of this towel at the waist with force pulling him close to him making baek freeze, he places his other hand on baeks chin lifting it up as he kisses him with passion making baek go weak at the knees

Pulling away from the kiss Chanyeol whispers "I never run scared sweetheart" he turns to walk out of the bathroom leaving baek a blushing mess in the middle of the bathroom floor

'Fuck' Chanyeol heads into his bedroom closing the door

'Fuck fuck fuck why the hell did I kiss him, he is getting under my skin now' Chanyeol thinks to himself while pacing his bedroom floor

He knows what he did is so wrong, he can't fall for his client he just can't, it's the rules and he should know them better then anyone being the owner of SKY security.

Baek on the other hand is still standing in the middle of the bathroom holding on for dear life to the towel around his waist in shock and touching his lips with the other hand as to where Chanyeol just kissed him

"Shit did that just happen?" as he looks at himself in the mirror

"Wait yes it did and the giant bastard just left me standing here" baek starts to cry a little, today has been emotional enough all he wanted was comfort, he reaches down and picks up the guitar pick from the floor running it between his thumb and forefinger as he heads to find Chanyeol

Chanyeol is now exercising on his fitness bar hanging on the door frame as baek storms out from the bathroom

"Here asshole" he throws the guitar pick at Chanyeol making Chanyeol jump down from the bar as baek storms off into his bedroom slamming the door behind him

Chanyeol picks up the guitar pick and sighs, "baek is pissed off now and it's my fault I should have just kept walking and not turned back, shit I need to fix this" he heads to baeks bedroom, reaches out to knock at the door but stops, he puts his hands on either side of the door frame and bows his head the door opens to a surprised baek in just a t-shirt making Chanyeol freeze as they both look at each other

"What the hell do you want?" baek says with pure hate in his eyes

"Baek look I....... before he could finish baek jumps in

"Actually I don't care what you have to say now get the hell out of my way" he shouts up to Chanyeols face making him move away, leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed he watches baek storm off back into the bathroom, he can't help but smile at baek huffing around the bathroom in just a t-shirt, Chanyeol can't help but wonder if baek actually has anything on underneath

"Is this how you react when someone kisses you "Chanyeol laughs making baek turn to look at him throwing him a daggered look

"Fuck off Chanyeol" baek leaves the bathroom carrying his discarded clothes from before his shower and returns to his bedroom slamming the door

"Goodnight sweetheart~" Chanyeol shouts through the door before heading back to his own room to have a shower

As he finishes washing and just rinsing off all the suds the door to the bathroom flings open to a scared looking baek

"Shit baek" Chanyeol jumps while covering his package with both hands trying to hide from baek

"Sorry but.....but.....but there...there is....is something outside" baek stutters while looking pale and not taking his eyes off Chanyeol

"What do you mean baek" Chanyeol steps out and grabs his towel wrapping it around himself dripping water everywhere

Baeks frozen as Chanyeol shakes him

"Baek, baek tell me" Chanyeol shakes him more, all baek can do is point with a shaking hand towards the door

Chanyeol rushes quietly into his room grabbing a gun from his jacket and walks out into the hallway with a wide eyed baek following close behind holding onto his arm

"In my room" baek whispers as they head into his room, and there on the bed sits a little package, as Chanyeol puts the gun into the waist of his towel he steps closer to the bed

Inside the box sits a bloody heart with a note attached to the lid

**_You are now the keeper of my heart_ **

"Fucking bastards" Chanyeol shouts as he runs his hands through is damp hair

Pounding comes on the door to the hotel room making baek jump and move into the room closer to Chanyeol

"Shhh it's ok baek, I'll get it" Chanyeol moves to the door with baek following close behind as he hears Kai outside

Opening the door Kai rushes in followed by Chen and Minseok holding hands with Sehun behind

"Boss look what arrived?" Kai places 2 boxes identical to the one baek received on the table in the sitting room area

"Baek got one too, and we need to get them out of here" Chanyeol says while looking towards the others cuddled together on the chair

"Who would do this too us?" Chen sniffs out as Minseok rubs his arm with affection as baek sits still, staring at the floor

"We need to get you all out of here" Chanyeol says while walking into his room to throw on clothes he returns to the sitting room area with just his trousers on and a top hanging over his shoulder as he places his gun in the back of his trousers waist band while talking to the others but little does he know baek is now watching his every move

Chanyeol makes a call and quickly hangs up

"Ok let's go, the car is down stairs" Chanyeol says as he heads towards the door but not before pulling on his top and grabbing his long coat as the others follow him

" I can't go out like this " Baek shouts out while pointing at what he is wearing

Chanyeol pulls his long black coat off and puts it over baek, it's that long that it covers well past his knees

"This will have to do baek I'm sorry but we need to get you guys out of here now" Chanyeol says while giving a caring smile to all of CBX

Quickly they hurry down the lift and out into a waiting car as Sehun sits in the front making baek look at Chanyeol getting in the back and thinking to himself doesn't chanyeol always sit in the front

Closing the door they head off

"Where are we going?" Minseok asks with a worried tone

"We always have another room in another hotel in case we ever need it, but the only thing is it's just one room we will all have to share I'm afraid, but dont worry it's a big room so we won't be all on top of each other " Chanyeol says while Baek turns his head to blush

"I don't care do you Chen?" Minseok asks as Chen just shakes his head

"I could do with the company tonight, I don't think I will be able to sleep" Chen says with a worried tone

"What about you baek you haven't said much" Kai asks him while moving closer to touch his arm

"Eh I don't mind once we are all safe that's all that matters" Baeks say while looking out the window of the car

Finally they pull up to the back way of a hotel and are greated by what looks like another tall body guard opening the door

"Your room is ready sir as requested" he smiles while shaking chanyeols hand

"Thanks, ok let's go" he rushes them all in the door and up to the suite

As they reach the room CBX all fall on the sofa talking about what actually happened and why someone would do something so sick like that

"You will all be ok here now, I'll head back and get our stuff and make sure everything is ok" Chanyeol heads to walk out the door when Baek stands up taking off the coat Chanyeol gave him earlier

"Here take this you will catch a cold in just that top" he blushes making Chanyeol smile on the inside

"Thanks" he replies and leaves the room with Kai

"Sehun are we going to be ok like who is doing this, I want to know what's going on" Minseok says while standing up from the chair

"Minseok I can't tell you, but when Chanyeol and Kai come back we can all sit down and talk it through ok" he smiles towards them as he takes his coat off sitting on the opposite chair trying to make them relax seeing him relax

"I really don't like this who in their right mind sends a heart in a box" Chen grabs his mouth as if going to throw up, while Minseok comforts him by rubbing his back

"Some sick bastard that's who" baek says while heading to the kitchen for a drink

"Like an animal's heart in a box what's the meaning behind it?" Chen questions

"I don't know but I think I'll have a drink too Minseok says while heading to the kitchen behind baek

"I don't think you should drink tonight you have another concert tomorrow" Sehun says with a panicked voice

"Well your not gonna stop me" baek says while returning from the kitchen with a bottle and 4 glasses

"Who's the 4th glass for" Chen asks while taking a glass for himself

"It's for Sehun maybe it will help loosen him up" Baek laughs

"I can't drink on the job but thanks anyway" Sehun says while getting up to make a call

"I think he is gonna tell on us~ Minseoks laughs out

"Well after everything today I want a drink and I think we really need it after that" Baek laughs

"Well cheers to that" Chen says while holding up his glass

"Cheers"

Sehun closes the door to another room while dialing his boss

"Chanyeol we have a situation"

❤C❤

Shorter Chapters from now on and Please ignore any spelling mistakes  
Love  
C  
X


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm taking this bottle, you guys have a concert tomorrow night and you don't want to be hungover for it" Sehun grabs the bottle from the table

"Oh hush up Sehun, we can just drink Chanyeols magic drink tomorrow" Baek burst out laughing grabbing the bottle back and starts dancing around the room

"Put some music on" baek shouts towards Chen while taking a big mouthful from the bottle as he continues to dance

"Baek come on give us the bottle" Minseok says while trying to get the bottle from baek

"Eh nope" he laughs while grabbing the bottle

"Sehun do something" Minseok shouts over the music as Sehun just stands up against the wall laughing

"I don't need to"

"Yes you do need to" Minseok shouts as the door to the room opens to Chanyeol with Kai standing behind him

Chanyeol just smiles as he watches baek dance around the room to the music

"Boss we need to take the bottle off him" Sehun says while moving towards baek

"No like I told you on the ear peice as I was coming up the lift, leave him I'll deal with it" Chanyeol says while taking his jacket off as baek hasn't realized Chanyeol is even in the room

"Please Chanyeol one drink is enough but not this he is nearly through the whole bottle, there is only a small bit left " Chen says with a worried tone

Chanyeol moves slowly over to baek as he sneaks up behind him as baek has his back to him dancing, he waits for baek to lift the bottle up to his mouth again as he grabs it

"Let go Sehun" Baek shouts while turning around to see it's actually Chanyeol

"Chanyeol your back" baek swallows hard as he knows he is in trouble now

"Yeah you miss me sweetheart?" Chanyeol says with his head titled to the side

"No" baek croaks out

"Awww is this for me?" Chanyeol says while lifting up the bottle to his own mouth

"Don't you dare that's mine" Baek shouts trying to grab the bottle from Chanyeol as Chanyeol places his hand on baeks forehead holding him back as he drinks the rest of the bottle himself

"Mmmm that was nice" Chanyeol smiles

"You bastard" baek shouts

Chanyeol moves to turn away as baek raises his hand but Chanyeol catches his hand before baek has a chance to slap him

"I don't think so sweetheart" Chanyeol laughs as baek pulls his arm away from Chanyeols grip

"I'll just go out and get more" baek walks towards the door realising Kai is blocking it

"MOVE" baek roars making them all jump as Chen turns off the music

"Baek please just let's all order some food and watch a movie" Chen pleads with him

"NO I WANT A FUCKING DRINK OK" he screams again making Chanyeol move closer

"I think you had enough for tonight baek" Sehun tries to give him a soft smile

"I COULD HAVE DIED TODAY AND SOME ASSHOLE SENDS A FUCKING BLOODY HEART IN A BOX SO EXCUSE ME IF I WANT TO HAVE A GOD DAMN DRINK" baek screams as he looks towards the others as Chanyeol takes his arm to try comfort him

"Baek......"

"No Chanyeol fuck off, your suppose to be my bodyguard and yet they where still able to get flowers with some sort of smoke in and a box with a heart in it" baeks pushes Chanyeol away as he starts to cry

"It's been a hard day ok" he sniffs wiping his eyes in his t-shirt

Everyone just looks towards baek and realise he is right it has been a long day and a scary evening

"Baek we all feel the same" Chen sneakily smiles while standing up to comfort baek

"I'd rather go to bed then spend time with you boring asses" baeks says while storming off to the only bedroom available

"Baek wait you need to eat and we need to talk" Minseok tries to talk to him but he won't listen

"I'll go after him" Chanyeol walks after baek to try and get him to calm down

Reaching the door he sees it not fully closed so he pushes it open and walks in

"Baek are you ok" he says with such care in his voice

"What do you care" baek sniff from under a pillow

"I am your bodyguard it's my job to care" Chanyeol sits on the edge of the bed making baek move to look at him

"Get the hell out of here" he says while throwing a pillow at Chanyeol and then hiding under another one

"Look baek I know today has been scary and alot happened especially to you but I don't think it's fair you take it out on the others, we all should be sticking together through this not against each other"

"Go away"

Chanyeol decides to head out to the others as it's impossible to talk to baek now

Baek agrees with Chanyeol, he really shouldn't take it out on the others he decides to wait a bit before going out to the others

***

A few hours pass and Minseok and Chen have fallen asleep on a pop up bed close to the bedroom

Sehun and Kai have fallen asleep on chairs they have moved to be close to Minseok and Chen

While Chanyeol sits on the sofa wide awake watching the tv while eating cold pizza

He hears the little patters of feet coming towards him and he doesn't need to look as he knows who it is so he smiles to himself

"Hi" baek says while standing over Chanyeol

"Hi" Chanyeol replies as he continues to watch the tv while eating

"Is it ok if I join you?" Baek says while sitting on the floor near the sofa

"Sure" Chanyeol smiles as he watches baek sit down while eyeing up the pizza

"You can have some go ahead, but it is cold" Chanyeol says while taking another peice

"Thanks" baeks says before digging in

"What are you watching?" Baek says with a mouth full of pizza

"Awww just a movie called Olympus has fallen" Chanyeol says while turning it up

"Oh is that the movie where the bodyguard saves the President of America all by himself"

"That's the one yeah" Chanyeol laughs

"Why watch it when you kinda live it, are you looking for tips or something?" baek stuffs more pizza into his mouth

"I just like action movies" Chanyeol says while sitting back in the chair

As they get lost in the movie baek sits on the sofa beside Chanyeol with his legs up as he hugs his knees. This is the first time he has seen baek so relaxed and not putting on a front, chanyeol finds himself smiling towards baek but quickly stops himself as baek shouts at the tv telling the person not to go into that room before covering his mouth as to not wake the others

"So tell me if I was the President would you save me like that?" Baek questions as he moves closer to Chanyeol

"Of course it's my job" chanyeol smiles

Baek continues asking him questions till one question stands out the most

"So If I was to go on a date would you have to come with me on the date?" baek questions him as chanyeol is taken back a bit

"Yeah I guess I would have to" Chanyeol answers him without giving it away that his heart is pounding in his chest

"Good to know" baek smiles as he moves to face Chanyeol

"How are you feeling after today baek?"

"I'm still a bit shaken if I'm honest Chanyeol, I could have died earlier and then that heart in the box scared the shit out of me"

" Least the heart wasn't a human one" chanyeol tries to lighten the mood but fails miserably

Baek looks at chanyeol and just starts to laughs "Yeah I guess so"

"So this date your wanting to go on you have to tell me who it is so I can cheek if they are ok etc" Chanyeol smiles but inside his heart is pounding

"Aww just some guy in the music industry asked me out, but I haven't answered him yet" Baek blushes

"But if you had to come with us you wouldn't have to sit with us would you like a third wheel type of thing"

"I'd have to stay near enough yeah but not right beside you" Chanyeol gives baek a weak smile

"Wait how about you bring me on a date" Baek smiles

"What?" Chanyeol nearly chokes on his soda

"Yeah me and you go out that way you don't have to third wheel and you can be close to me" baek smiles

"You want me to bring you on a date?"

"Ok don't call it a date just a kpop idol and his bodyguard catching a movie because there is this movie I really want to see called the Nun and I really want to see it before it's not in the cinema anymore and those two ladies over there are too scared to watch horrors" baek points towards Minseok and Chen sleeping beside each other

"I'm not sure baek"

"Please Chanyeol I won't be able to see it any other way" baek pleads holding his hands together moving closer to him while fluttering his eyes

"Ok ok but we have to do it my way and when I say so ok" Chanyeol puts out his hand

Baek looks at his hand and shakes it

"Deal"

"I better go to bed I have this really strict bodyguard and if I don't get sleep I'll be cranky and god only knows what he will do if I don't get up on time tomorrow" Baek laughs while getting up from the sofa making chanyeol smile

"Yeah you better go then he might throw you in a cold bath just to wake you" Chanyeol laughs while getting up from the sofa to a frozen shocked looking baek

"You wouldn't would you?"

"Guess we have to wait untill tomorrow" Chanyeol laughs

"Goodnight Chanyeol"

"Night baek"

Chanyeol starts to clean up and do one more check around as baek heads to bed. As he finds baeks case from the hotel he quickly brings it to him

"Baek I have this for you in case you need to change" Chanyeol says while pulling the case into baeks room as he spots baek sitting on the bed crying

"Hey are you ok?" Chanyeol rushes over to him

"I don't want to be alone tonight can you maybe sleep in the room with me" baek whispers looking at him

"Sure I guess I'll sleep on the floor" Chanyeol says while reaching for a pillow and covers and lays them on the floor as baek moves to the bathroom to change

Chanyeol decides to change into a pair of bottoms before baek comes back but little does chanyeol know baek saw him getting changed and is staring at his body while biting it lip

"Shit his body is so fucking hot those back muscles that damn v shape" baek squealed to himself

Seeing chanyeol is finished he heads back out and quickly climbs into the bed

"Night baek"

"Night Chanyeol"

As they both settle down to sleep

2 hours have past and baek is beginning to twitch and move in his sleep he is sweating and can't wake up from his dream. Chanyeol wakes to the sounds of the baek Moaning in his sleep

"No no please get away from me please" Baek moans out in his sleep

Chanyeol quickly jumps up into the bed and shakes baek to wake him. Baek wakes and jumps with a fright breathing heavily and sweating

"Hey your ok" Chanyeol holds his arms as baek starts to cry making chanyeol wrap his arms around him as baek sobbs into his chest

"I had a nightmare I was trapped in a room there where dripping hearts all over the room hanging from celing in a pile in the corner" baek sobbs out

"Shhhhh it's ok now your awake, it was just a dream your ok" Chanyeol whispers

Baek looks up to Chanyeol whispering

"Thank you" as he catches chanyeol eye as they both look at each other baek leans in kissing him

"Baek please don't" chanyeol pulls away climbing off the bed

"What don't you want to kiss me" baek sniffs out while looking at chanyeols back as he looks away from baek

"Baek I can't I'm sorry, plus your emotions are everywhere tonight it would be very unprofessional to kiss you again especially with you like this" as he reaches the door to leave

"I think it's best if I sleep on the sofa, goodnight baek" As he walks out closing the door behind him

Baek falls back on the bed kicking his feet

"Damn it I was so fucking close, Oh I'll get you again chanyeol just you wait .....

 

❤C❤

**_Baek was so close again, will chanyeol ever give in to him?_ **

_**Ignore any spelling errors please 😘** _


	8. Chapter 8

"Wakey wakey time to get up" Chanyeol shakes baek trying to get him up but he won't budge

Chanyeol heads to the bathroom and half fills the tub with freezing cold water

"Chanyeol your not gonna do it are you" Sehun smiles as he watches from the door way of the bathroom as Chanyeol turns off the taps

"I warned him last night" Chanyeol smiles while heading into the bedroom to get baek

Chanyeol pulls the covers back and calls baek again getting a "fuck off" in return as baek covers his head with a pillow trying to make the annoying noise of his bodyguard disappear

"Well I did warn you" Chanyeol reaches down and pulls baek up and carries him into the bathroom dropping him into the freezing cold bath

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE" baek screams as he trashes around in the cold water

"Aww well you where warned" Chanyeol walks out of the bathroom and heads to the kitchen area

Chen and Minseok run to see what all the commotion is and find Baek climbing out of the bathtub splashing  water everywhere, his clothes stuck to him like a second skin as she storms out of the room to find his ass of a bodyguard

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Baek screams as he finds Chanyeol being all calm sipping from a cup

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Chanyeol smiles towards him

"You fucking dunked me in a freezing cold bath, are you trying to kill me" baek shouts into Chanyeol's face

"I warned you lastnight sweetheart" Chanyeol smiles leaning against the counter top as he sips from his cup making baek really pissed off

"YOUR FIRED" Baek screams right up  into Chanyeols face as he then walks away grabbing the towel Kai is holding out for him as he heads towards the bedroom

"No problem sweetheart" Chanyeol shouts back as he places his cup in the sink

"Yeol your not really going are you?" Sehun whispers in Chanyeol's ear

"No but he doesn't need to know that" Chanyeol smiles as he walks out of the hotel room

"Baek open the door" Chen pounds on the door

"What" baek shouts while opening the door making poor Chen nearly fall in

"Chanyeol is gone, he walked out" Chen rushes in closing the door in a panic

"Good, serves him right throwing me in the bath like that, the cold alone could have killed me" baek pouts drying himself and grabbing his things for tonight's last concert

"Oh hush up Baek I know you fancy him" Chen smiles while falling back on the bed

"I don't fancy him" Baek throws a clean rolled up pair of socks at him

"Yeah yeah is so obvious baek"

"Oh like it is with you and minseok" Baek laughs out while packing his case

"Shhh he might hear you baek" Chen jumps up from the bed trying to cover baeks mouth as he blushes

"Just tell him already Chen, and stop flirting with Sehun to make him jealous" baek smiles as he walks out of the bedroom door dragging his case behind him

Reaching the living room area he spots Chanyeol talking to the others making him freeze on the spot

"What the hell,  I thought you where gone" baek says with pure anger

"Sorry to disappoint you sweetheart but you can't fire me, plus we have a concert to get to so when everyone is ready we need to leave now and bring all the cases too as we head straight to the airport after the concert " Chanyeol says with so much authority making the others grab their suitcases as they all leave

***

Finally reaching the venue and resting for awhile its nearly time for the concert to start they all enter the dressing room.

"Ok time for makeup" Luhan smiles as he enters the room walking towards  his area getting his brushes ready

"What how come Yixing isn't doing our makeup " Baek smiles

" Well since he is makeup and choreographer he is busy with the other dancers, so I now have twice the work, so hush up and sit " Luhan smiles a fake smile while moving the chair

"Who's going first" Chen smiles while stuffing his face with ramen

"Baek you go first" Minseok smiles while sitting back in his chair as he scrolls through his phone

"Ok fine" baek huffs as he sits in the chair in front of the brightly lit mirror

As luhan does his work baek can't help but watch Chanyeol in the mirror laughing with Kai and Yixing  who just entered the room making baek feel a little stab in his chest watching Yixing touching Chanyeols arm as they talk together

'Does Yixing like Chanyeol?' Baek thinks to himself as Luhan snaps his fingers in front of baeks face snapping him out of it

"Baek are you ok?" Luhan stops doing what he is doing and looks at baek

"Yeah I'm ok" baek huffs and moves in his chair as he continues to watch them in the mirror

Luhan catches on to what baek is doing and laughs

"Eh Yixing, do you want to maybe do your job" Luhan shouts making Yixing  grab hold of Chanyeols arm saying his goodbyes as he needs to get back to work

"Fancy someone do we?" Luhan smiles as he starts to put foundation on baeks face

"What no" baek laughs out while blushing

"Baek we know each other a long time now, you can tell me " Luhan stops again waiting for baek to reply

"Yeah ok I fancy him" he blushes as he whispers it

"I FUCKING KNEW IT" luhan shouts making the others jump and look towards them

"Everything ok over there?" Chanyeol stands up and walks over towards them

"Ye....yes ev...everything is ok, I just knew this colour would look so good on baek" luhan smile trying to cover his ass for what he just shouted out

"Yeah your right it does look good" Chanyeol smiles looking down at baeks face as baek tries so hard not to blush

"Why are you putting so much on tho?" Chanyeol questions as he sits in the chair beside baek watching Luhan do is magic

"It's because of the stage lights we put more on" luhan smiles as he continues to fix baek as he closes his eyes trying to stop his heart from racing

"Well I think you look great without it" Chanyeol whispers in baeks ear before he stands up to leave making baek give in and blush

"Baek if you keep blushing like this your makeup will end up looking like the scary clown in that movie" luhan says with a frown

"Ok ok I'm sorry" baek says while closing his eyes to let luhan finish and think about what chanyeol just said

After a few more minutes baek's make up and hair is ready to go, as baek heads to Kyungsoo to get changed he quickly strips off his top so the sound guy can stick the wire for the head piece and mic to baeks body so it will sit under his top just as Chanyeol walks in the door

Chanyeol freezes for a few minutes as he finds himself staring at baek in just his trousers getting the wires stuck to his body, he swallows hard at the sight of baeks near visual six pack as baek turns and smiles at him

"Like what you see Chanyeol~?" baek laughs making kyungsoo laugh too while pulling the t-shirt over baeks head

"I keep telling you sweetheart your not my type" Chanyeol smiles as he walks closer

In a calm and loving tone Chanyeol hands him the guitar pick baek threw at him yesterday "Here you will need this"

"Th....thanks" baek stutters taking it  as he sees the look in Chanyeols eyes that he saw that day he kissed him, they both stay like that for awhile just looking at each other

"Hey guys there you are" Minseok runs into the room catching his breath bringing them both back into reality

"What's up with you?" Kyungsoo says

"Here look at this video" Minseok says while turning his screen around to the others showing a video of fans outside the arena shouting 'Chanbaek'

"What the hell is a 'Chanbaek'?" Baek says with a puzzled look while the rest burst out laughing

"It's my name and yours together" Chanyeol laughs as he leaves the room

"What does he mean my name and his?" Baek question them as he keeps watching the video

"Baek our fans are shipping you and Chanyeol together" Minseok bursts out laughing

"What no way, why would they do that" he blushes

He continues to watch the video again of their fans screaming outside chanting their ship name and holding up banners

"There is loads of things posted up about you both, here look" Minseok smiles while showing fan art and more fan made pictures of them together even of some of them kissing 

"What the hell, the fans like this type of stuff?" Baek blushes looking at some of them 

" They love it " Minseok bursts out laughing at some of the pictures 

" Let me see" Kyungsoo smiles trying to grab the phone from minseok as they both burts out laughing 

"How do they manage to make it look like you guys are kissing?" Kyungsoo smiles while flicking through all the pictures

"How the hell am I suppose to know that" baek blushes more as he continues to get dressed but deep down he cant wait for the concert to be over and check out all these sights that are shipping him with his bodyguard

" Ok Kyungsoo I am ready to get dressed" Chen hops into the dressing area all smiles

" Get wired up first" Kyungsoo shouts as he is still sitting on the chair with minseok laughing at the pictures of Chanbaek

"what are you guys watching?" Chen question them as the sound guy continues to sick the wire to him 

" Just a video of our fans shipping CHANBAEK" Minseok shouts out laughing 

" Ahh I've seen them already, and I'm just reading a story about them too" Chen smiles as he pulls his top on not realising he said that out loud  

Baek looks at him with pure horror in his eyes

"What do you mean Story?" baek question him as he moves closer to him like a predator going after his prey

" Well you know I love reading stories on Wattpad, well there is this story of you and Chanyeol getting together and falling in love called 'My Protector' it is my favourite one by far" Chen smiles

**(A/n Yes I did put my other book in this story lol)**

" WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU READ STORIES LIKE THAT?" Baek shouts at him making them all jump

With his head bowed down and blushing chen whispers

" Because I love romance and I wanted to see how it would end"

"Well you wont see how it ends because I am going to kill you" baek says while making a run for Chen as they both run out of the dressing room down the hall and out onto the stage making Chanyeol and Sehun run after them while Chen keeps screaming chanbaek chanbaek

Chen slips and falls laughing as baek catches up with him pushing him onto his back and sits on him trying to grab the phone and calling him a freak for reading stories about him and his bodyguard.

Baek feels arms grabbing around his waist and pulling him up into the air while kicking his legs as Sehun helps a laughing Chen up from the floor

"Put me down now" Baek shouts while trying to get out of Chanyeols arms

" Not till you calm down" Chanyeol struggles to carry baek as he drags him off the stage still kicking and screaming

"You better sleep with one eye open tonight" Baek screams while Chen just continues to laugh

Chanyeol opens the door to the dressing room and drops baek to his feet while baek tries to make a run for the door as Chanyeol blocks it

"Get out of my way Chanyeol" Baek growls at him with such anger in his eyes

"Not till you calm the fuck down and tell me what's going on that your nearly killing one of your best mates"

As baek gets more and more annoyed he starts pulling his hair

"GET OUT OF THE WAY CHANYEOL" Baek grabs him by his top and tries to pull him out of the way of the door making Chanyeol laugh at baeks attempt to move him

"Tell me what happened and I will"

"No" baek says while giving up and walking away

"Tell me and I will let you leave" Chanyeol moves a little away from the door knowing full well baek will try and make a move for it again

"Oh no wait is this all because of that video from earlier" Chanyeol laughs making baek get more annoyed

Baek stays silent just looking at him with rage

"Aww poor sweetheart didn't like the video ~" Chanyeol laughs more waiting for baek to reach his breaking point

"I don't care about that, what I care about is my so called friends making a laugh of me and Chen reading a so called book about me and you on note pad" Baek huffs

"You mean Wattpad" Chanyeol smiles at him

"Yeah that's it how did you.....Oh No tell me did you know about it too?"

"I just heard about it baek a few minutes ago "

"Oh fuck off all of you" baek shouts again feeling hurt that they knew about this before he did

They hear Chen chant, Chanbaek Chanbaek from the hall outside as Chanyeol speaks into his ear peice for Sehun to stop him as he watches baek to see his next move and sure enough he makes a run for the door, Chanyeol grabs him around his waist from behind and pushes him up against the wall with his back to it as baek screams out

"Ahhhhhhhhh"

"Baek calm down" Chanyeol holds tight onto him placing one of his knees between baeks legs and one arm across his chest, he never realised how strong baek actually is when he is full of rage

Chanyeol knows he needs to calm him down quickly before this concert in an hour's time

Grabbing baek's chin with his free hand so he can look into baek's now blood shot eyes from pure rage he whispers quietly

"Calm down baek"

Baek's heart is pounding so hard and fast he isn't even listening to Chanyeol any more all he wants to do is get hold of Chen

"Baek please just breathe for me"

"NO" he shouts right into his face

"So what if they slag you, so what if they ship us together they are your fans don't you want them to be happy?" Chanyeol questions him more

"I don't care about that I just want to get Chen"

"Why just because he read a story about us and didn't tell you, don't you think thats pretty childish, if that was him and Minseok you would slag him"

"How do you know about them?" Baek growls

"It's my job to know these things baek"

"Omg just get off me now Chanyeol" baek pushes with all he has to move him away as he starts to punch Chanyeol's arm

"GET OFF ME NOW" baek roars with everything he has right up close to Chanyeol's face that their noses are nearly touching

"Shut up screaming baek I'm warning you" Chanyeol says with a calm tone

"Or what " Baek laughs

Chanyeol grabs him by the chin again and hopes what he does next works

He grabs baeks chin again moves it so he can face him and leans in and kisses him right on the lips

Baek puts up a fight to try and move but finally gives in and stops kicking and punching as his heart rate slows more as he enjoys the lips on his, not moving just their lips touching

Chanyeol notices this and pulls his lips away as he leans his forehead against baeks

"Is it so bad if it was true" Chanyeol whispers looking into baeks eyes while rubbing his free hand down baeks cheek as baek can't grasp what just happened.  Chanyeol lets baek go as he  nearly falls to the floor with weak legs as he touches his lips from where Chanyeol's just where

Did his bodyguard just kiss him to shut him up Baek thinks as he tries to breathe as if he forgot how while leaning up against the wall staring at Chanyeol

"Are you calm now?" Chanyeol whispers while standing in front of baek fixing himself

Baek just replies with a nod still shocked at what just happened

"Ok come on go and make peace with Chen and the others they where only having a laugh with you plus you have a concert too, don't let your fans see you guys fighting" Chanyeol opens the door as baek just blushes and nodds his head as he walks out the door with Chanyeol following  close behind

Chanyeol knows what he has done was wrong, kissing his client again

      He softly mumbles to himself

  'I'm so screwed'....

 

 

❤C❤

Please please vote  
Love you all  
C

.


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Reaching the dressing room baek calmly steps inside spotting Chen in the makeup chair he quickly sits on the chair beside him

"Don't you too start again I've already had to fix Chens makeup and hair again like I have nothing better to be doing then doing your makeup twice" Luhan shouts at them both

"I'll fix baeks hair and make-up " Yixing smiles while reaching for the makeup brushes

Sitting back in the chair baek spots Chanyeol in the mirror giving him a nod to talk to Chen

"Chen I'm sorry about nearly kicking your ass earlier"

"Baek" chanyeol shouts towards him throwing him a you can do better then that look

"Chen I'm ...... " Baek stops and looks at chanyeol again and decides to change what he was going to say again

"Chen I'm sorry for everything, for going mad at you, I just lost it knowing you read stories about me and never told me what was going on with all this ship name your my best friend and I'm sorry" baek looks over to chanyeol for approval and gets a smile in return

"Baek it's ok and I love you too and I'm sorry I kept it all from you" Chen reaches his hand out to baek as baek takes and squzzes it

"Ok baek let's get you fixed" Yixing smiles sitting baek back as he fixes his make-up

"You should read it though" Chen  smiles making baek take a deep breath and count to 10

"Maybe later" he laughs back making everyone in the room relax that he hasn't lashed out again

***

Once everyone is ready and standing in the wings waiting to go out on stage  baek can feel the nerves and butterflies in his stomach as he grabs him stomach

"Are you ok?" Kai reaches him

"Just stage nerves I guess" baek replies giving him a weak smile

"Baek are you ok?" Chen and Minseok reach him holding him knowing there is really something wrong

"I'm so so nervous tonight, and I don't know why" baek pats his face of sweat not to disturb his makeup

"Is it because of earlier and the video?" Minseok askes ever so gently as not to start an argument just before they are to head out on stage

"Yeah, what do I do knowing they like all that and are going to be screaming it" baek leans up against a pole holding up part of the stage

"Maybe you can point it out first and say something show them you are not upset with them" Chanyeol says from behind baek as he walks towards the trio

" Do you think it will work?" Baek asks with a worried tone

"Try it and see, but maybe not right away wait a song or two then ask" Chanyeol says with a smile making something in Baeks stomach flutter and not in a bad way

As the music starts the trio and dancers all grab hands saying their little chant before going on stage as they all run to their positions

"Baek you forgot this" chanyeol hands him the guitar pic

"Why is it a guitar pic?" Baek questions looking down the steps of the stage to chanyeol

"I play guitar and that's my first ever pic I just added the security button to it, plus your an artist they wouldn't suspect it much you having it on you" Chanyeol smiles up towards baek as he places it in his pocket and heads on stage looking back at chanyeol he takes a deep breath as the music starts for him to sing

Chanyeol stands in the wings watching the concert and finds himself smiling as he watches baek more so than the others.

"Hey boss we can see you smiling from here" sehun says through the ear peice from across the other side of the stage

"Don't make me come over there and shut you up" Chanyeol laughs back into his wire knowing full well he has been caught

He watches baek do his thing on stage  and watches how the crowd screams for CBX he finds himself smiling again, baek turns on stage and looks towards where Chanyeol is standing and gives him a wink before turning back around

"Boss we can see you blushing way over here" Sehun says through the ear peice making chanyeol laugh and think how he can get sehun back later

Finally the music stops and it's the part where CBX talk to their fans

"So are you enjoying the show so far?" Minseok shouts out into the crowd as he gets a yes as a reply

"We can't here you" Chen shouts making the crowd roar even more

"Well well well what can I say I am loving the banners" Baek shouts out into the crowd as he walks back and forth on the stage

"Me to me too but look I think some are at the wrong concert" Chen moves closer to baek and touches his shoulder and gives him a wink baek quickly catches on and joins in

"Yeah I guess your right Chen I don't know a Chanbaek do you?" Baek looks out into the crowd as the arena erupts into roars of the crowd chanting Chanbaek Chanbaek

"Ok ok hush, who is this Chanbaek?" Baek teases the crowd more

Looking out he smiles and laughs at some of the signs being held up

"Wait look at that one" Minseok points out laughing to the crowd making the others look out

"Can I be your bodyguard can I" Baek reads the sign and burst out laughing making the whole crowd laugh

"But wait I already have one" Baek teases the crowd more making Chen and Minseok laugh

"So let me get this right your shipping me with my bodyguard is that right?" Baek shouts out into the crowd and they erupt into a yes

"Shall I bring him out here on stage?" Baek shouts walking over to the edge of the stage as Chanyeol shakes his head no

"Awww he won't come out he is shy" baek laughs making the crowd roar more knowing that their ship is close

"Well can I just say how sweet you all are and how I love you all" baek smiles as the crowd shout it back

Chanyeol looks on from the side laughing at what's going on on stage as he spots a sign out in the crowd

**_Minseok your gonna die in my arms_ **

Chanyeol quickly radios the security in that area to get that person removed, then the alarm from baek goes off making Chanyeol rush up stage looking as baek turns with a look of horror on his face as the stage goes black

Baek hurries over to Chanyeol and rushes to change for his next song

"Did you see that sign?" Baek says while undressing not caring who sees him as chanyeols eyes drop to his naked torso

"It's ok I spotted it everything is ok they have been removed" Chanyeol lies to baek knowing full well when security got to them they had already gone

Baek takes a deep breath and heads back up the steps to the stage followed by Chanyeol but baek stops  
As the others look for him

"I can't go out" baek freezes on the spot

"Yes you can prove to them they are not getting to you" Chanyeol grabs him by the arms looking deep into baeks eyes

"What if something happens they are threatening my friends too" baek bows his head

"Listen to me I'm here and Kai and Sehun are going to protect Minseok and Chen,  my other security are in the crowd pretending to be fans you have nothing to worry about ok trust me" Chanyeol touches baeks cheek knowing it made him relax before

"Kiss me" As baek looks up at him

"What?" Chanyeol replies

"I said kiss me" baek smiles waiting

"I can't baek I'm sorry" Chanyeol says as he pulls away from baek as baek walks out on stage and continues the concert but not before giving chanyeol a sad pout

'This one is gonna be the death of me' Chanyeol says to himself while trying to hold back a smile as he watches baek take his spot on stage

***

The concert is finally over as they all head off stage, one of the crew hands baek a towel as he takes it and just walks to the dressing room ignoring most, he quickly undresses and steps into the shower as Chanyeol stands outside the dressing room as Chen and Minseok arrive and head inside

"We need to find these pricks doing all this" Chanyeol says to Sehun and Kai as they head inside the dressing room

Baek walks out of the shower room with just his towel around his waist dropping water all over the floor as Chanyeol can't help but look

"We need to hurry up and head to the airport soon for our flight back to Seoul" Chanyeol says while packing up his things

"Ok I'll just jump in the shower" Chen says while grabbing his towel and rushing into the bathroom

Minseok starts to pack the last few things in his case when Kai approaches him

"Are you ok Minseok?" Kai sits beside him

"I guess so" Minseok fake smiles while not looking in Kai's direction

"You saw it didn't you?" Kai whispers making sure the others don't hear

"Yeah I did, someone wants to hold me as I die" getting his towel he heads into the spare shower

Chanyeol looks around the room and catches sight of baek standing behind a screen getting dressed but little does he know it's in front of a mirror

"Baek you do know we can see you in the mirror" Chen laughs out while walking out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and a small one around his shoulders

"We will wait outside" Chanyeol smiles as he leaves the room followed by the rest of SKY security

***  
Finally they arrive at the airport to catch the last flight out, everyone seems to be so quiet and not many fans around just the odd few which SKY security are delighted about.

Sitting in the waiting area Chanyeol can't help but wonder if everyone is ok after the things they have been through since they arrived and how he will have to report all to their manager Suho in the morning

***

They finally arrive back in Seoul at their dorms as Chanyeol wakes a sleeping baek

"Baek you are home" Chanyeol shakes his arm as baek wakes wiping his eyes as he looks around

Climbing out of the car they all head up to the rooms being greatful that they are finally home and feeling alot safer

"Thank Kai for everything" Minseok smiles while heading to bed

"Your welcome Minseok" Kai replies as he sits down waiting for this brief with Chanyeol

"Yeah Sehun thank you for the advice and everything else" Chen smiles while following Minseok

"What was that all about?" Kai smiles while sitting back in the sofa as Sehun joins him

"I think he is going to confess to Minseok" Sehun says while removing his jacket as Chanyeol enters the room with baek following close behind with a bowed head

"What's wrong with him?" Kai questions as baek passes them both heading into his room and closing the door behind

"I think it's just everything that's happened plus they are tired after their concert and then a flight" Chanyeol falls down onto the chair leaning his head back

"Are you ok boss?" Sehun askes

"Just glad to be back here plus I'm knackered tired myself I might just head to bed, we can have a chat in the morning, I'll just check on baek first before I go" Chanyeol climbs out of the chair and heads towards baek's room knocking slightly

"Come in" Baek mumbles as Chanyeol opens the door

"Hey I just wanted to check your ok before we all head to bed"

"Yeah I'm ok just tired" baek says while removing his t-shirt and falling onto the bed hugging his pillow

"Well goodnight baek" Chanyeol smiles as he reaches for the door

"Wait" baek lifts his head up from this pillow

"Do we have to be up early tomorrow?"

"No baek you can sleep" Chanyeol laughs

"Oh thank God for that, I don't feel like having a frozen wake up call again" baek laughs into his pillow

"Night baek" Chanyeol whispers as he closes the door to a mumbling baek

Heading to his own room after saying goodnight to the others he strips off his shirt and trousers and slips on a pair of shorts and falls onto his bed as he finally falls asleep

***

Next morning Baek wakes up dragging himself from his bed as his body aches. Opening the door he sees chanyeol working out on his bar again

"Seriously do you ever sleep" baek groans as he walks into the bathroom

Jumping down from the bar and grabbing a towel to wipe his sweat he can't help but smile as baek walking away "Morning Sweetheart or should I say afternoon"

"Where do you get all your energy from" Baek asks as he heads out of the bathroom to the kitchen

"Says the one who dances and sings at a concert" Chanyeol laughs while opening the fridge for a bottle of water

" So any plans today or should I say this evening since you practically slept all day"

"Yeah actually I have a date" baek smiles while pouring himself coffee as Chanyeol freezes and feels his heart rip

"Oh really you do know your suppose to tell me" Chanyeol gives a fake smile

"Yeah well I just did yoda" baek smiles while sipping his coffee as he falls onto the sofa flicking through the channels

"Baek you know I need to check them out"

"Ok well his name is Kim Heechul and I better go get ready" baek walks off swaying his hips knowing full well that he is annoying chanyeol

Chanyeol can't help but watch the smug look on baeks face as he walks away

"It will be nice to finally be in a man's strong arms tonight I might even kiss him, and before you say anything your not coming and don't wait up" Baek shouts from the other room

Picking up his phone Chanyeol makes a call

"Hey it's Chanyeol I need a check on a Kim Heechul ASAP"

hanging up the phone he can feel the rage build up inside him

"Hey boss you ok?" Sehun says while entering the dorm

"I'm gonna go for a run, keep an eye on baek make sure he doesn't leave for his date till I'm back got it " Chanyeol says while pulling his runners on and leaving the dorm in a fit of rage and a very puzzled Sehun

"Hey Sehun where's Chanyeol?" Baek smiles as he walks in sitting on the sofa

"He went out for a run, aren't you going on a date " Sehun gives him a puzzled look as he looks at him wearing a baggy jumper and shorts

"Haha no Heechul is just my old childhood friend we where suppose to meet for coffee and a catch up but I'm way to tired I think I'll just sit here and rest while I have the day off"

Baek laughs to himself knowing full well he was winding Chanyeol up...

❤C❤

Baek is one little tease haha

Please ignore any spelling errors

Love Cclay2020  
❤

*Credit to owner of picture *


	10. Chapter 10

**No pov**

Chanyeol arrives back from his jog to only see baek all comfy on the sofa

"Eh I thought you had a date tonight should you not be getting ready" Chanyeol speaks making baek try hold back a laugh

"Yeah I did but I asked him to come here since I have the day off and it's more comfortable here, if you know what I mean" baek winks at chanyeol as he watches him walk off towards his room. Baek quickly takes out his phone and rings Heechul

_"Hey baek whats up?"_

"Hey fancy coming over to mine instead of cancelling?"

" _Baek you already did cancel you said you where tired plus I was gonna go out with my man for drinks_ "

"Oh please I need a favour"

" _What sort of favour baek?"_

"Make my bodyguard jealous"

" _Baek are you serious?"_

"Awww come on please do this for me just pretend your my secret boyfriend"

" _My man won't agree with that"_

"Please ok tell him I will buy him the brand new iPhone"

" _Ok hang on I ask him"_

Baek can hear the two laughing in the background as Heechul boyfriend gets on the phone

" _Hey baek he will do it but I want to know all the gossip because that_ _bodyguard of yours is so hot baby and you my friend need a man, I'm_ _gonna drop him to yours now_ "

Heechul takes the phone back

" _Your lucky me and my man love you baek but do you really think this will help you?"_

"I just want to make him jealous a little no harm in that"

" _Ok baek but if this fails it's all on you, see you in a bit"_

"Well it won't and think of a cute name for me before you get here"

" _Oh god why am I doing this_ "

"Because you love me really, see you soon"

Baek hangs up the phone before quickly running to his bedroom to change for his fake boyfriend coming over

"Hey baek where you at?" Chen shouts while knocking on baeks bedroom door

"In here Chen"

"Hey me Minseok, Sehun and Kai are going to catch a movie wanna come with us?" Chen sits on the bed watching a panicked baek go through his wardrobe

"What movie?" Baek asks from nearly inside his wardrobe

"The new music one with lady gaga" Chen smiles

"No I have plans"

"I can see that now, what are you up to baek?"

"Nothing Heechul is popping in" baek pulls on a tight pair of jeans as Chen frowns at him

"Those are your date pants baek tell me your not doing what I think your doing" Chen stands up from the bed

"Maybe" baek laughs as he throws on a t-shirt and quickly styles his hair

"Chen you ready" Kai knocks on the door before opening it

"Wow baek you look nice for your date" Kai smiles before looking towards Chen and motioning for him to hurry

"Thanks" baek blushes as he takes one last look in the mirror while Kai leaves

"I can't believe your gonna try make Chanyeol jealous" Chen whispers so the others can't hear

"Oh it's just a bit of fun and Heechul is up for it" baek pushes him out of the room as they head to the living room

"Ready" Sehun smiles putting on his coat

"Have a great night guys" Chanyeol smiles as he walks down the hallway towards them all dressed in a black tight vest top which shows his muscles off very well and a pair of shorts, making baeks jaw drop to the floor

"We will boss, see you later" Sehun laughs before leaving as the rest follow behind closing the door

"You look nice for your date" Chanyeol smiles at a frozen baek as he walks into the kitchen leaving a drooling baek in the sitting room

'This night is gonna be fun, little does baek know, I know who Heechul is and that he has a bf' Chanyeol laughs to himself before returning to the sitting room with a bottle of water

*

Half hour has passed and a knock comes to the door making baek jump from the sofa and chanyeol move towards the door

"Heechul baby you came" baek hugs the taller making chanyeol try so hard not to laugh at his attempt to make him jealous

"Hey I'm Chanyeol, nice to meet you" Chanyeol holds out his hand to shake Heechul as he blushes at seeing Chanyeol in person

"So your the famous bodyguard that people think my man is with" Heechun says while hugging baek close

"I guess I am" chanyeol laughs back

"So baby what are we gonna do, wanna watch a movie, there is goodies in the kitchen" baek holds his fake boyfriends hand and looks at him all lovingly

"Ok well I will leave you two love birds to watch your movie, I'm just gonna work out a bit" Chanyeol smiles at baek as he walks down the hallway to the bar on the door he works out on

"Damn baek you never said he was so hot" Heechul whispers trying not to let the other hear as he checks him out walking away

"Shhhh I know" baek laughs while covering his mouth and moving the taller over to the sofa

"Baek what the hell do we do?" Heechul whispers as he sits on the sofa looking around to see if Chanyeol is coming

"Just relax and watch a movie and act like boyfriends I guess" baek smiles while returning from the kitchen with popcorn and crisps and lots of chocolate

"Baek I have never been so nervous in my life, I need to pee I'm that nervous" Heechul says while standing up and moving on the spot like a child would bursting to go to the toilet

"Go then it's down the hall to the right" Baek says while picking out the movie

As Heechul walks down the hallway he can't help but see Chanyeol jump down from the fitness bar and grab a towel wiping his forehead

"Hi.....ju.......Just using the bathroom" Heechul stutters as he quickly hurries past

"Your boyfriend seems nice" Chanyeol smiles at a blushing baek as he enters the sitting room taking a seat on the edge of the chair, wiping sweat from his chest with the towel while baek takes in every single move Chanyeol makes while wiping himself making him swallow hard

"Yeah he really is" baek blushes turning away

"So what movie you gonna watch?" Chanyeol questions him

"Venom" Baek smiles while turning it on as Heechul joins them

"Ahh you watching it just for Tom Hardy?" Chanyeol jokes making Heechul join in

"Yeah he wants to drool over the older man isn't that right baekkie" The fake boyfriend smiles while receiving daggers from the smaller

"No baby, why would I drool over anyone but you" baek says knowing it sounds so cheesy

Chanyeol is trying so hard not to laugh as he watches them being so awkward with each other

"Well enjoy the movie" Chanyeol gets up to leave as Heechul speaks up

"Why don't you stay and watch with us"

Baek decides to join in as how else can he make Chanyeol jealous if he isn't in the room

"Yeah stay unless you thinks it's weird" baek says while giving a fake smile to his bodyguard

"Ok yeah I'll stay" Chanyeol sits on the chair, grabbing a drink from the table as the movie starts

Baek trys so hard to be all romantic with his fake boyfriend but he just can't seem to concentrate, he finds his eyes looking over at Chanyeol at every chance he can get without being seen, but little does he know Chanyeol knows exactly what baek is up too

Baek snuggles into Heechul's chest trying to get attention but Heechul is that into the movie he forgot why he is there in the first place

Baek makes a bold move and kisses Heechul on the cheek making the taller blush as he pulls baek in closer wrapping his arm around him. Baek decides to up his game more and lays his head on his fake boyfriends lap and starts feeding his fake lover some popcorn

"Awww Baekkie, you look after me so well" Heechul smiles down at baek as he tosses his hair before kissing his forehead

Chanyeol on the other hand knows what's going on but deep inside he is jealous, baek has won this time, seeing baek like that makes him want baek to do that sort of stuff with him and no one else

After what feels like hours the movie is finally over and Chanyeol has had enough of the other two being all over each other that he decides to head into the shower

"I best go Baekkie, I've work tomorrow" Heechul smiles while standing up as baek wraps his arms around him hugging him before kissing his cheek

"Night baby" baek smiles as he waves his fake boyfriend off then closing the door

"Well he seems nice" Chanyeol smiles as he leans against the wall with a towel over his shoulder

"Yeah he is great" baek replies trying to hide his face while tidying up the goodies

"Pity he couldn't stay and had to go back to his real boyfriend" Chanyeol laughs before turning to walk towards his private bathroom

Baek begins to curse himself, he should have know Chanyeol would have checked up on him but how would he have know his name, a few seconds past and baek realizes he told  him his name, "damn it"

Baek decides to follow after Chanyeol shouting at him

"If you knew why didn't you say anything" baek shouts as he reaches the bedroom as chanyeol heads into his private bathroom

"And miss you trying to flirt and make a fool of yourself oh please" Chanyeol pushes past him leaving the bedroom and heading down the hall to the sitting room with baek close behind

"Where you jealous Chanyeol?" baek shouts again as the taller walks back down the hallway with a drink ignoring him

"What afraid to show your true feelings, is that why your all alone and miserable and a control freak" baek shouts louder

Chanyeol marches back down the hallway making baek take a step back

"You wanna know the truth do you?" Chanyeol screams back

"Yes" baek roars in his face

"Yes I like you, yes I get fucking jealous when you flirt with others, there I said it, least I don't make up fake ass boyfriends" Chanyeol says while leaning closer to baek as he feels his heart beat hard in his chest at baeks puppy dog eyes

"Why didn't you tell me, I wouldn't have done all this tonight" baek replies stepping back

"Saying what, hey baek by the way I fancy you" The taller says with anger

"Well it would have been a start" baek shouts back

"Forget it" Chanyeol says before turning to walk away

"Aww yeah you just walk away" baek shouts after him

"What the hell do you want me to say or do hmmm baek " Chanyeol moves quick so his is back in front of baek looking down at him shouting again

"What you want me to pin you against the wall and kiss you just like that, is that it" the taller shouts more making baek blush

"Yes I fucking do since the minute I saw you yes, since the time you first kissed me yes " baek shouts back with his heart racing in his chest as he looks at the anger in Chanyeol eyes

Standing outside the main door listening to the screaming sehun and the others look at each other and decide right now is not the best time to head back in, so they decide to quickly head back out and stay save away from the screams

"Baek nothing can happen between us" Chanyeol shouts more

"Why not, what are you scared of" baek replies as he feels his heart start to break

"I can't get involved with my client, I won't be able to protect you like I should" Chanyeol knows his own words are hurting his own heart and probably baeks too

"Your client is that all I am to you" baek tries to hold back tears

"That's all you can be to me baek" Chanyeol says with a calmer tone

" Fine" baek shouts while walking to his bedroom

" Baek I'm sorry" Chanyeol shouts after him as he hears the smallers bedroom door slam as he falls onto the sofa with his hands in his hair

"Why did you kiss me back then" baek shouts again from Chanyeols side making him jump

" I don't know" Chanyeol mumbles back

" You don't know is that all your gonna say is you don't know" baek continues to shout

"Ok ok I kissed you cause I like you, you know that" Chanyeol shouts while getting up from the sofa

"Well then why can't we kiss again?" Baek shouts more making Chanyeol really annoyed now

"We just can't baek Ok now stop shouting" Chanyeol speaks softly hoping baek will too

" Why not give me a good reason why" baek shouts making Chanyeol turn his back to him and place his hands in his hair

" because we can't baek"

" Why chanyeol" baek whispers while moving closer and placing both his hands on chanyeol's shoulders making the taller turn his head to look over his shoulder at baek

"I can't get involved with a client" Chanyeol whispers feeling baeks soft hands touching his skin

"Ok" baek whispers with such sorrow in his voice as he removes his hands from the taller

"I'll say goodnight then" baek whispers while walking away down the hallway only to be stopped by the taller grabbing his arm

"Baek please can we sort this out"?" The taller asks while trying to get baek to look at him

"No its ok you don't want me and I'm ok with that" baek says while pulling his arm out of Chanyeol's grip

" baek wait"

"No what is it you always say Chanyeol I ain't your type" baek smirks before walking away

"Damn it baek you are my type" Chanyeol screams back with pure anger making the smaller turn around and face him

Chanyeol leans his back against the wall with a bowed head as the smaller makes his way closer slowly stopping in front of his bodyguard, reaching his hand up he brushes chanyeol hair from his forehead

"Baek....." Chanyeol starts as baek stops him

"Just go with it" baek whispers giving him a soft smile while standing up on his tip toes and placing a soft kiss on the tallers cheek

Chanyeol closes his eyes at the softness of the smallers lips on his cheek

"Baek...." the taller grabs baek by this arm

"Why did you kiss me that day Chanyeol"

"Why did you kiss me back" the taller smiles down at the smaller

"Can't we just go with the flow" baek gives the taller a cheeky smile

Grabbing the smaller chanyeol moves him so he is against the wall as baeks back hits the wall making him catch his breath

"Business and safety have to come first before pleasure sweetheart" chanyeol growls moving closer into the smaller

"Shut up and kiss me" baek shouts into his face as his heart races, finally he has got a reaction out of the taller

"I can't" chanyeol shouts fighting with his inner want and need to have baek as he moves away shaking his head

"I know you want me just as much as I want you, you can't  deny me forever" baek says after the other as he holds the wall for balance

"Fuck it" Chanyeol shouts as he moves closer to the smaller grabbing his arms he pins him up against the wall looking deep into the smallers eyes with need and desire

"What now sir?" Baek says with a cheeky smile as his heart races trying to catch his breath

Chanyeol leans in and softly kisses baeks lips as the smaller tries to get his hands free so he can touch his bodyguard in the ways he craved

Pulling away from the heated kiss he let's the smaller go as they both try catch their breath, as chanyeol touches his lip

"Your getting into my head in ways that make me want you" Chanyeol whispers as he leans against the wall across from baek

"Well take me then" baek moves closer pushing himself into the taller

"You want me to take you" Chanyeol smiles down at the smaller

"Yes in ways I have only dreamed" baek giggles into the taller chest as the taller wraps his hands around the smallers waist

"You trying to make me loose my job"  chanyeol moves his head down closer as he stops right in front of baeks lips

"Your the boss" baek laughs moving closer and pressing his lips against the tallers as they finally give in to eachother

Chanyeol slides his hands down the smallers back and over his ass as he lifts him up and moves so he has him against the wall

The smaller throws his head back as his bodyguard kisses down his neck making him moan out,as he grabs the tallers vest top pulling it off as he runs his soft hands over the humps of the tallers muscles

"Chan......" Baek whispers with pure desire

Chanyeol grabs the smaller buy the t-shirt and rips it apart exposing his chest

"Chanyeol" baek groans as he looses control in the arms of his bodyguard

"Chanbaek is real" a voice comes from the door as the others all stand with jaws dropped making the two stop what they are doing

Baek buries his face into the taller who still has him in the air against the wall

"Boss care to explain" Kai laughs out while closing the door

"Hush up kai" chanyeol laughs back as he gently puts baek down on his feet, as the smaller tries to cover his chest with whats left of his T-shirt

Chanyeol walks towards them picking his top up from the floor as Chen and Minseok run towards their friend

"Omg baek did we ruin it?" Chen giggles as he falls onto baeks bed followed by Minseok

"Yeah you did, perfect timing" baek huffs as he tries to fix his trousers

"Well we did come back earlier and you where screaming" Minseok smiles while wrapping his arm around Chen

"What happens now?" Chen sits up on the bed with a worried look

"I'm back to square one since you ruined my chance" baek huffs falling onto the bed beside the two

Back in the other room Kai and Sehun sit in front of their boss

"Boss what are we gonna do" Kai asks all worried

"Do we have to go and get someone else to watch them" Sehun asks

"I will have to leave" chanyeol says with his head lowered

"But your the boss we won't say anything" Kai moves closer whispering

"How can I protect him if I get involved with him" Chanyeol grabs his hair with his hands

"Just enjoy it" Sehun laughs sitting back into the chair

"I've made such a big mistake" chanyeol growls

"I'm a mistake?" Baek whispers making the others quickly look in his direction

"Baek wait" Chanyeol stands up as the smaller runs out the main door slamming it behind him

❤C❤

Please ignore any spelling mistakes


	11. Chapter 11

No pov

Chanyeol grabs his keys and runs out the door after baek as the lift door closes he takes the stairs jumping down multiple steps at a time till he reaches the ground floor. Pushing the door open to the lobby he sees baek jump in the back of the group's van and starts to drive off.

"Shit" Chanyeol shouts as he quickly runs to his private car and jumps in, starting the engine he drives down the street finally catching up with the van pulling up beside he signals the driver to pull over. The driver quickly pulls over seeing Chanyeol and stops the car. 

Chanyeol quickly jumps out of the car as the driver panicks

"He told me he was ok to be alone" the driver says with a worried tone as chanyeol slides the door open to see baek sitting looking in the other direction

"Where were you going baek?" Chanyeol climbs into the car 

"Far away from my asshole of a bodyguard" Baek shouts while jumping out of the van and walking along the path 

"Take the van back to the dorm I'll drop baek back" chanyeol tells the driver as he hurries to catch up with baek 

"Baek you can't be out here your fans might see you and your not exactly dressed properly" Chanyeol looks around as baek changed into pj bottoms and a t-shirt before leaving the dorm 

"I don't care who sees me" baek continues walking in the direction of the dorm

"Fuck sake" Chanyeol growls as he bends down picking up baek and throwing him over his shoulder while walking back to his car 

"Put me down you asshole" baek screams into the night as he pounds on chanyeols back wiggling and trying to get out of his hold

Opening the passengers car door Chanyeol places baek inside and quickly hurrys around to the driver side jumping in he starts the engine and pulls out onto the road 

"Why did you run off like that baek?" Chanyeol says while looking at the smaller then back to the road as the smaller ignores him and looks out the window

"Fine be like that then" Chanyeol keeps driving making baek look around noticing they are going in the other direction to the dorm 

"The dorm is the other way" baek panicks looking at chanyeol as the taller turns into a underground parking lot. Taking a remote from the glove box in front of baek he pushes the button and the black gate opens up as chanyeol drives in parking the car and turning off the engine.

"Where are we?" Baek asks as chanyeol ignores him again as he gets out of the car making baek follow behind.  

Reaching an elevator chanyeol presses a code into the keypad and then a button for the top floor.

When the elevator reaches its destination the taller steps out followed by a worried baek. Reaching the door Chanyeol opens it and steps inside

"Welcome to my home" Chanyeol smiles flicking on a switch as the apartment comes to life with light

"This is yours?" Baek says in awe as he looks around 

"Yeah come in and close the door" the taller says while walking over to the kitchen and pouring out some juice 

"Do you want anything?" Chanyeol asks the smaller as he watches him look around

"Yeah I want to know why we are here?" Baek says while sitting down and taking his shoes off

"We are here so we can talk without the others being around, and I mean talk baek no screaming from you or me" the taller sits down in the chair facing baek with a small coffee table in between them

"Oh about me being a mistake you mean" Baek turns his head away not having to look at the taller who is now smirking at the pouting face baek is doing without realizing 

"Look baek I never said you where a mistake, the situation was" Chanyeol sits up waiting for baek to respond or at least look at him 

" Baek I shouldn't have let that happen again" Chanyeol looks down at his drink 

"But we did Chanyeol and we both liked it for fucksake you wripped my t-shirt off me" baek laughs making the taller smile

"Baek I can't protect you properly if we are involved" Chanyeol looks up from his drink with sorrow in his eyes as all he wants to do is take baek now with no one around to see or hear

"I don't understand" baek huffs out grabbing the cushion beside him and placing it on this lap as he plays with the bobble on its corner 

"Ok so what happens if we get involved and fall for eachother then what" Chanyeol stands up leaning over the table with both hands on it facing baek 

"Then protect me as more then just being your client" baek stands up and copies what Chanyeol just did leaning on the table 

"Baek I........" Chanyeol gets cut off as baek moves his face closer looking up at the taller 

"Look just live in the now no rules nothing" baek smiles moving his face closer

"You want me to break the rules?" Chanyeol smiles looking down at the smaller as he moves closer to baek tilting his head to the side 

"Yeah so what are you thinking?" Baek asks while moving closer to chanyeols lips as he licks the tallers bottom lip with his tongue

"Baek stop" chanyeol pulls away as he starts pacing the floor 

"Why, look we both want eachother" baek walks towards chanyeol as he removes his t-shirt and throws it to the chair the taller was sitting on 

"What are you doing baek?" Chanyeol swallows as he watches the smaller walk closer to him

"Teasing you" baek smiles as he starts to lift up Chanyeols vest top and run his soft hands along his six pack

"What are you thinking now?" Baek says with a smile

"I'm thinking of pushing you up against that wall and living in the moment like you said" the taller moves closer as their lips touch in a soft kiss as chanyeol reaches down and lifts baek up by his waist wrapping the smallers legs around him as he slams the smallers back into the wall as he burys himself into baeks neck kissing him.

"Fuck" baek cries out as the pleasure of the tallers kisses sends chills down his spine 

"Some one is getting excited" Chanyeol laughs as he feels baeks member grow harder against his stomach 

"Hush up and kiss me" baek groans making Chanyeol drop him to his feet as the smaller gives out at the loss of touch 

"Shhhh" chanyeols grabs the smaller and makes him face the wall leaning his body against it as he slides his big hands down the smallers bottoms grabbing baeks ass with both hands 

"Mmmmm" baek groans at the touch as chanyeol continues to kiss his neck and down the curve of his spine as baek leans into the wall more 

"Turn around sweetheart' chanyeol says from his knees as baek turns to face him 

Chanyeol moves closer and pulls baeks trousers quickly to the floor making baek move with the force of his bodyguard. Touching baeks thighs his slowly moves his hands up and down them making baek grown out at the touch

"Your so sensitive baby" Chanyeol smiles as he moves closer and starts to kiss baek just under his bellybutton following the trail of hair down 

"Chanyeol please" baek groans grabbing his bodyguards hair in his hands as he feels his legs part on their own 

"Do you want me baby" Chanyeol says in between kisses 

"Not really" baek replied making the taller stop and look up in shock 

"I'm messing" baek laughs 

"Oh really" chanyeol stands up and grabs him and drags him down the hallway to the master bedroom 

"Oh so this is your bachelor pad then, I wonder how many you had in here" baek smiles looking around as he gets a glare from the taller 

"Too many to count sweetheart" the taller smiles as he throws the smaller onto the bed giggling 

"Really" baek questions with a somewhat serious look 

"No baek your the only one I have let in my home" deep down baek can't help but smile  

"I usually stay at theirs though so I can leave when I want and not stick around you know quick escape" chanyeol laughs as he climbs over baek on the bed 

"Oh and do the walk of shame" baek answers smartly back 

"Oh no baby" Chanyeol moves closer kissing down baeks body "I don't do the walking shame" he continues to move down lower and lower 

"What do you do if you don't do the walk I shame" baek says through breaths 

"Baby I do the stride of pride" as soon as he says that he places baeks grown member in his mouth and starts sucking on it as baek groans out 

"Fuck chanyeol" baek groans as he parts his legs for the taller to settle inbetween while grabbing his hair in this hands 

"Mmmmm baby you taste so good" chanyeol kisses backup the smallers body and lays a kiss on his lips 

"Your a tease" baek cries out wanting to feel that touch again

"You think that's teasing baby?" Chanyeol laughs getting off the bed and opening his top drawer and pulling out a pair of handcuffs.

Baeks heart starts to beat faster as he begins to blush wondering what chanyeol is going to do with them 

"What are you doing with those?" Baeks speaks as his voice cracks making the taller laugh

"Living in the moment sweetheart" chanyeol smiles as he climbs back onto baek with his legs on either side as he grabs the smallers arms, placing them above his head he handcuffs baek to the bed and climbs off 

"Don't leave me here" baek panicks 

"Shhh baby" Chanyeol smiles, leaving the room 

"Chanyeol where are you going?" Baek shouts after him 

"Shhh I'll be back don't go anywhere" chanyeols laughs while leaving the room 

"HOW CAN I GO ANYWHERE dumbass I'm handcuffed to the bed you idiot" baek whispers the last part

Grabbing a small bottle of oil and a glass of ice Chanyeol moves back into the bedroom to a worried baek

"Miss me" chanyeol laughs as he walks closer to the bed and places the glass of ice on the side table 

"What are you gonna do with the ice?" Baek panicks more as he can't help watch chanyeol take off his top revealing his toned and muscled body 

"I'm gonna please you baby" chanyeol smiles as he sits back across baek 

Leaning down he kisses baek softly on the lips at first then deeper and deeper pulling away as baek catches his breath and watches chanyeol reach for the glass of ice. Placing a small peice of ice into his mouth the taller runs it along the lips of the smaller as the now melted ice water runs down the chin of the smaller making him shiver 

"Chanyeol please" baek cries out 

"Please what sweetheart?" Chanyeol smiles back as he reaches for more ice 

"Let me touch you" 

"Not yet baby" Chanyeol takes more ice in his mouth, starting at the lips he runs the ice down the middle of baeks body making the smaller arch his body as chanyeol leaves the melting ice cube in the smallers belly button 

"Fuck that's so cold" baek screams out 

"Shhhh baby" chanyeol leans down and kisses his belly button sucking the ice making it melt faster. The cold and warm sensation mixed together makes baek go crazy 

"Chanyeol please let me touch you now" baek pleads 

"Soon baby" Chanyeol take more ice and rubs it along the smallers nipple making it stand up as he quickly sucks both in his mouth making baek cry out with the pleasure 

"Oh stop it" baek growls out through gritted teeth

"Oh fiesty now aren't you?" Chanyeol smiles down at the smaller as he grabs the more of the ice and trails it down baeks body lower and lower 

"Chanyeol don't you dare , don't  don't" baek shouts but it's too late 

Chanyeol sucks on baeks cock with the melting ice cube sending shock waves ups the smallers body as he squirms under the taller trying to manage the sensation of warm and freezing cold on the most sensitive part of his body  

"Mmmmm" chanyeol pulls away wiping the drips of water from his mouth before kissing baek on the lips making the smaller wrap his legs around the tallers waist 

"Slow down sweetheart he have all night" Chanyeol moves away, standing up he slips off his shorts sending then crashing to the floor as baek looks in awe of this bodyguards package making him swallow 

"Like what you see sweetheart" chanyeol smiles as he climbs on the bed spreading baeks legs apart so he can settle down 

"No your not my type" baek laughs out 

"Oh cheeky ain't you" Chanyeol grabs baeks waist and flips him onto his stomach pulling his ass into the air as he runs his hand over the ass of the smaller

"Yeah I am and what are you gonna do about it" baek teases wiggling his ass 

Chanyeol gently slaps the smallers ass  making him jump a little 

"Again" baek begs looking over his shoulder at the taller as chanyeol delivers another slap to his ass check then rubbing his warm hand over it after each slap 

"Fuck you have teased me enough now let me touch you" 

"Shhhh baby" Chanyeol leans over baeks back kissing the nape of his neck as he reaches his hand around stroking the smallers cock as he groans out with finally getting the touch he craved before the smaller can enjoy it too much the taller stops making the smaller pissed off now

"Chanyeol stop fucking messing now either fuck me hard or take these cuffs off" baek shouts out with pure anger at his bodyguard for teasing him enough that his cock is beginning to leak precum

" Ok baby just do this and I will fuck you ok"

Chanyeol grabs the small bottle of oil and pours it down the slit of baeks ass  and one last shard of ice he places it at baeks opening slowing pushing it making the smaller flinch as chanyeol slides his cock straight in after the melting ice sending baek crazy with warmth and cold deep inside him 

Chanyeol moves faster and faster as baek holds onto the frame of the headboard as his bodyguard pounds him within a inch of his life

"Take these off now" baek shouts inbetween thrusts as chanyeol reaches over pressing the button setting the smallers wrist free

"Finally" baek moves and holds  the pillow for balance as the taller pounds deeper 

"Deeper please fuck me deeper" baek scream looking over his shoulder as his body guard pounds his huge cock deep inside his ass 

"Like this baby" Chanyeol grabs the smaller by the shoulders pulling his body down as he slams into him deeper making him scream out with pleasure 

"Fuck yes" baeks screams enjoying it as he grabs his cock and begins to stroke it 

"Oh no you don't " Chanyeol slaps the smallers hand away as he grabs it  and begins to stroke it as baek screams out and starts to move faster 

"Chanyeol I'm gonna Cum soon" baek groans out grabbing onto the bed 

"Not yet baby" chanyeol growls as he feels his own high coming 

Pounding harder and harder he grabs the headboard and pounds harder and faster into baek as he begs him to move and cum 

"Now baby" the taller shouts as they both explode together, baek all over the bed and Chanyeol inside his tight ass

They both fall to the bed as chanyeol kisses down baeks back and lays beside him pulling out of him as his seed spills out down baeks thighs 

" You tried to kill me" baek laughs out with a red flushed face from his orgasam 

"I'm your bodyguard remember I can't let you die" Chanyeol laughs trying to catch his breath 

"I need a drink" baek smiles trying to move but failing 

"Stay there I'll get it" Chanyeol climbs off the bed as baek watches in awe at his naked bodyguard leaving the room 

'Finally I got him' baek thinks to himself and smiles

"Hey what you smiling at?" Chanyeol says from the door carrying two large glasses of water, making baek blush at finally seeing the taller naked from the front properly 

"Oh my god you're still hard and your huge did I really have that inside me?" Baek blushes more sitting up in the bed trying to cover himself 

"Yes you did right down to the balls" chanyeol laughs as he hands the smaller his drink while taking a seat on the bed beside him 

Baek stays quiet and drinks some water then  placing the glass on the side table 

"So that just happened, so that's why you brought me here" baek laughs "so you could have your wicked way with me" 

"Something like that" chanyeol laughs back while drinking all his drink 

"We had a good night don't you think?" Baek questions the taller 

"Oh baby it ain't over yet" Chanyeol laughs while pulling the smaller on top of him

"Oh my god did you just use a line from one of my songs on me" baeks bursts out laughing

"Yep ready for round two?" chanyeol moves closer kissing the smallers neck 

"I'm ready for round two and three" baek says with a smirk as he climbs over chanyeol grabbing his semi hard cock in his soft gentle hands and stroking it slowly 

"Looks like we won't be sleeping then" chanyeols says while flipping baek onto his back as he starts kissing him with passion again 

❤C❤

Hope you all still like if so can I have one of your votes   
😘


	12. Chapter 12

                                             

 

 

 

 

 

_**No pov** _

The next morning a very sleepy baek wakes up to an empty bed beside him, he reaches out his hand to the empty space and find himself smiling remembering the night before wondering where the taller has gone.

Climbing out of the bed to find the taller he hears the sound of water running and follows the sound. Reaching the bathroom he pushes the door open to a room full of steam as he can just about see the outline of Chanyeol in the shower

"Are you gonna just stand there or join me " the taller says opening the glass door making baek jump

"Can I join you?" Baek smirks as the taller holds out his hand to help him in

Closing the door the taller stands directly under the stream of water sending hot water all down his body as baek stands in front of him in awe as the taller pushes back his black hair keeping his eyes on baek

"You look like your going to eat me alive " Baek laughs while blushing

"I did last night sweetheart" the taller says giving the smaller a wink as he moves so baek can get some water too

"I'm surprised you can walk this morning" chanyeol smiles as he hands baek some shower gel

"Oh you weren't that good" baek laughs pouring the shower gel down the front of his body as he watches the taller get annoyed a little

"Oh really" the taller moves closer " I wasn't that good no, is that why you screamed my name, and begged me not to stop, how you scratched down my back making your mark, and how you came 4 times for me" the taller stopped with his lips just touching baeks

"I faked it" baek smartly says while turning this back on Chanyeol and facing the water while he rinses his body of soap

"Well it looks like your a good actor as well as a singer then" Chanyeol laughs back while climbing out of the shower and grabbing a towel

"Hey I was joking" baek shouts after the taller as he quickly rinses off and steps out of the shower grabbing a towel and heading into the bedroom

Reaching the bedroom he watches chanyeol pulling on some boxers as he finds himself biting his lip then quickly sees the claw marks up the taller back like he was scratched by some crazed animal

"Holy shit your back" baek covers his mouth while moving closer to his bodyguard and touching his back "I did that?" Baek feels hurt in his stomach

"Yeah, when you where faking it" Chanyeol smiles putting on some trousers and pulling up the zip

"I'm so sorry" the smaller stands looking at his bodyguard while still holding onto his towel

"It's ok, not the first time my back has been scratched like that" the taller laughs while walking past a now annoyed baek

'Ouch' baek says to himself as he decides to go through the closet for some clothes he can rob on the taller.  
Picking out a sweater and shorts he pulls them on and heads outside

"Want some breakfast you must be starving after all your fake orgasms" the taller smirks while mixing some flour, eggs and milk together

"Sure" the smaller smiles while sitting down at the table as he stomach starts to growl

"Oh you might wanna wipe the table down first" the taller laughs grabbing a spray and and cloth from the cupboard

"Why?" baek questions with a frown

"You fake came all over that table lastnight" the taller laughs as he continues to make the mix as baek jumps up

"Ok that's gross" baek pouts grabbing the bottle and cloth and spraying the table

" You didn't think it was gross lastnight when you came all over the table and the wall in the hallway oh and all over me" the taller laughs pouring the mix onto the hot pan making the smaller blush as he wipes the table

"You said I came 4 times where was the last one" baek says all smug while putting back the cloth and spray while washing his hands

"Here" the taller points to his lips as he leans in and kisses baek then pulls away to attend their breakfast

Baek says nothing but blushes and returns to sit at the table as he watches chanyeol get everything ready, he can't help but want chanyeols touch again he craves it so much his body aches for it

"Here your go" the taller hands him a plate full of pancakes and a glass of orange juice

"Thanks they look lovely, I didn't know you could cook" baek smiles while eating a mouthful of pancakes

"Alot of things I can do baek" the taller winks back at him

The breakfast passes without any words spoken as the two wonder how they are going to manage today

"Baek we need to leave soon you have a lunch meeting with Suho today" the taller grabs the plates and carrys them to the sink

"Let me wash them please" baek smiles as he pushed the taller out of the way as he starts washing up as the taller decides to dry them

"Baek about lastnight......" Chanyeol starts but baek stops him

"It was a crazy thing to do I know what your going to say and that we should not have let it happen and that I'm just your client............" chanyeol shuts the smaller up by grabbing him and kissing him

"What was that for?" Baek looks up at the taller standing in front of him

"To shut you up for a second and that wasn't what I was going to say" the taller drops the towel he was using to dry the dishes and wraps his arms around the smallers waist

"I enjoyed lastnight baek and I know you did too, even my back knows you did" the taller laughs " but once we leave here I have to turn back into your bodyguard again and I don't want you to feel hurt in anyway when I do" Chanyeol grabs the smaller by the chin and looks into his eyes as he see the sadness

"Ok" baek sniffs as a tear falls from his eyes feeling his heart break

"Why you upset sweetheart?" The taller comforts him in his arms

"Maybe because I don't want it to end"  baek sniff outs wiping his tears

"See baek this is why I said we shouldn't do anything" the taller pulls away and leans his hands on the kitchen counter

"Well I'm sorry some of us have feelings,  i have for my bodyguard and  my heart isn't made of ice" the smaller shouts making Chanyeol move to look at him

"You think I don't have feelings, you know I have feeling for you for fuck sake baek I brought you to my home, I made love to you all night I told you I liked you" the taller says trying so hard not to raise his voice

"Drop me home" the smaller says while walking into the bedroom to get this clothes from lastnight

"I'm not letting you leave upset " Chanyeol enters the room helping baek find his clothes

"You can't stop me" baek shouts trying to get past the taller

"You forget I'm your bodyguard and I can stop you" the taller smiles making the smaller pissed off

"Get out of my way" baek shouts

The taller grabs baek by his arms and pins him against the wall

"We are not going anywhere until you calm down" Chanyeol grabs hold of  baek as he wiggles trying to get free

"Why do you get annoyed over things so easy, one minute your ok the next you flip" the taller questions baek trying to make him look at him but  baek  just ignores him

"Oh ignore me then cause that will make it better" Chanyeol leans his elbows on his knees as he grabs his hair in anger

"What do you want me to say" baek whispers

"Talk to me instead of running away baek" the taller looks as baek slides down the wall sitting on the floor as he places his clothes from lastnight beside him

"It will come out wrong" baek whispers as he looks at his bodyguard with love in his eyes

"Try please" the taller decides to sit on the floor leaning his back against the bed as he faces baek

"I don't want to leave here and go back to you being my bodyguard" baek whispers looking down at his hands on his lap

"I can get someone else to be your bodyguard baek" the taller says with soft words

"No no I mean once we leave here we go back to being baek and his bodyguard, and I don't want that I want more" baek tries so hard to hold back his tears that are forming

"I don't want to go back to that either baek but if you still want me to be your bodyguard then we have to pretend that nothing happened......"

"But ......" Baek tries to interrupt

" Let me finish please baek, we have to pretend, but we both know what's happened and the amazing night we had" chanyeol moves closer as he sees baeks tears fall

"Sweetheart I'm sorry but its the only way, if suho finds out, me Kai and sehun will have to leave" chanyeol moves baeks hair from his eyes

"I can't let the others leave, Chen and Minseok really like Kai and Sehun it wouldn't be fair" baek sniffs looking up at his bodyguard

"IF we where to leave and you got new security we wouldn't be able to see eachother" the taller says feeling his heart break

"Chanyeol I really like you"

'I really like you too baby"

Baek stands up and sits across Chanyeols lap facing him

"I don't want this to end Chanyeol, I finally got you" baek laughs playing with chanyeols top

"You sure did you broke me down"  Chanyeol laughs back wrapping his arms around the smaller

"So once we leave here you won't kiss me anymore?" The smaller questions afraid to look into the tallers eyes

"I guess we can kiss now and again if no one is around" the taller smiles trying to get baek to look at him

"I better get all my kisses now then" the smaller laughs as he slams his lips against chanyeols kissing him hard and deep

"Slow down baby" the taller says catching his breath

"Don't make me chanyeol please" baek near crys out as chanyeol grabs him pulling him closer down his lap making baeks clothed body sit over his groin area

"When do we need to leave?" Baek asks into the kiss trying to get as many kisses as possible untill his lips fall off or are raw

"40 minutes before we need to leave here and get you back to the dorm" the taller smiles trying to keep up with baeks kisses

"Enough time so" baek smiles as he starts to strip off his top

"What are you doing?" The taller laughs holding Baeks hips

"Having fun before you have to be my bodyguard again" the smaller lunges closer kissing the taller with so much passion as if it's his last few minutes on earth

The taller sits up as baek pulls Chanyeols top over his head and returning their lips together.

"Fuck me chanyeol" baek groans into the kiss

"Your so romantic baek" chanyeol laughs into the kiss as he pulls at baek's bottoms to loosen them

"Stand up baby" Chanyeol makes baek stand up over him and he pulls the bottoms down making baek's cock spring free

"No underwear I see" the taller laughs kissing baek's thighs before getting up from the floor and dropping his own bottoms and underwear to the floor

"Easy access" baeks laughs as chanyeol turns him around and pushes him down onto the bed

"See that long mirror there baby, I want you too look in it as I fuck you" Chanyeol grabs baeks hips up and grabbing his cock he slams it into baek raw sending the smaller screaming out his name

"That's it baby you will definitely remember me now" Chanyeol pounds into the smallers tight asshole pushing him forward as baek grabs onto the   bed sheets so tight his knuckles turn white 

"Chanyeol fuck" baek screams out the pain but also pleasure of his bodyguard pounding into him raw hitting his spot

"That's right baby look in the mirror at me pounding your ass" Chanyeol grabs baek by the hair with one hand making him lift his head up to look into the mirror

"Oh fuck thats sooo hot" baeks screams out grabbing one hand with his cock and stroking it

Chanyeol leans over slapping the smallers hand away as he grabs baeks cock in his hand and strokes him fast and hard, leaning over him he kisses baeks shoulder and neck then as he feels baek get closer to his high he bites down hard as baek explodes all over the bed with a scream

"Fuck that hurt" baek looks into the mirror as he catches his breath as chanyeol slows down

"I'm not finished yet, get off the bed" Chanyeol quickly gets off the bed and makes baek stand facing the wall

"Stick that sweet ass out for me sweetheart" Chanyeol growls while grabbing baeks waist and slamming his cock deep into baek making him scream again

"Mmmm my dirty boy" Chanyeol groans making baek in shock at what he just called him, baek decides to play along

"Yes daddy fuck my ass harder cum for your dirty boy"

"Your dirty fuck" Chanyeol pounds faster and faster leaning against baek pushing his body closer to the wall

"Your fucking ass is mine" chanyeol growls into baeks ear kissing his neck and down to his shoulder

"Yes it's all yours make it yours owns it mark it" baek screams out in pleasure as chanyeol hits his sweet spot again

"Come again for me baby" Chanyeol finally reaches his orgasm as he explodes it all into baeks tight pink hole making the smaller come all over the wall

Pulling out of baek chanyeol turns him around and grabs him closer as he kisses baek while holding him in his arms

"You bite me" Baek laughs as he catches his breath

"Something to remember me by" the taller laughs pulling away to get a towel to wipe the mess

"Yes it is daddy" baeks walks off into the bathroom to clean himself off

"You seemed to like me calling you a dirty boy" Chanyeol hugs baek from behind kissing the shoulder he bit

"Yeah I did actually daddy" baeks laughs while turning in chanyeols embrace

"So will I call you daddy from now on, or chanyeol?"

"Call me sir" chanyeol smacks baeks ass and leaves the bathroom getting dressed

'I'm gonna drive him crazy when we get back now I know his little kink he has' baek thinks to himself before leaving the bathroom

"We need to leave now baek" chanyeols throws on his runners to match his tracksuit as he grabs some stuff to bring along

"How are we gonna go back, fans will be outside"

"Here take this bag and this cap" and I'll take another bag and we will just look like we where at the gym" Chanyeol smiles putting a cap onto his head and smiling

"Right let's go"

Jumping in Chanyeol private top of the range car with black tinted  windows they head off for the dorm

"So your my bodyguard again now" baek questions the taller as he watches Chanyeol  all sexy with his black cap on trying not to smile at what he just said

"Yeah sweetheart I am" chanyeols winks looking at him before turning back to look at he road

"So since its just me and you in the car now, I can do this" baek slides his hand down Chanyeols thigh and back up again

"Yeah you can I guess" Chanyeol moves his leg closer so baek can touch it better

Grabbing the gear stick to change gears chanyeol places his hand on baeks thigh untill he has to change gears again

Baek finds himself moving closer still resting his hands on his bodyguards thigh making Chanyeol pull over the car

"What's wrong why are we stopping?" Baek looks around to see if maybe they where spotted

"Because I wanna do this" reaching out his hand he cups baeks cheek and gives him the most softest kiss as they don't stop

Finally they both pull away from the soft gentle kissing and baek blushes touching his lips

"Sorry I had to we are close to the dorm and I wanted one more before we got there" Chanyeols drives back out into the traffic as baek watches him drive think how sexy it is

Pulling up to the dorm with fans outside baek grabs the fake gym bag from the back seat and climbs out of the car following chanyeol as chanyeol slips into bodyguard mode

"chanbaek chanbaek chanbaek" the fans scream towards them as baek turns to wave, but inside he now loves the name his fans have for him and his bodyguard little do they know chanbaek happened last night and this morning

Opening the main door to the dorm baeks heads in followed by Chanyeol

"Boss where you been?" Sehun questions as he sees baek storm off into his rooms slamming the door

"Tried to calm him down and brought him the gym early this morning" Chanyeol replies while heading Into his own room followed by Kai and sehun

"Boss so now we are in the room what happened with baek?" They sit on their bosses bed looking for answers

"Nothing I told you he was pissed and upset cause of what I said, we went on a long ass drive had a chat and a coffee then brought him the gym and now we are here

"I call bullshit but ok" Kai laughs as he leave the room followed by sehun laughing

Meanwhile baek is laying on his bed looking up at the ceiling with the biggest smile on his face knowing he had his bodyguard deep inside him lastnight and can still feel his lips on his

"Baek you in there" voice comes from outside the door

"Yeah come in" baek sits up on his bed leaning against the head board

Chen and Minseok rush in closing the door but not before looking down the hallway to see where their bodyguards are

"Ok so spill where did you go lastnight ?" Chen jumps on the end of  bed phone in hand as Minseok sits beside baek

"Just out and then the gym" baek replies trying not to smile and give it away

"Are you still reading that story?" baek grabs Chens phone from his hand and looks at the screen and reads a few words

( ** _A/n yes I threw my book in again that Chen is reading on wattpad hehe)_**

"He crawls over and robs the bag of marshmallows"

Is this the chanbaek story?" Baek askes as he scrolls

"Yeah don't loose my place it's just getting juicy you guys just met properly in it " Chen screeches

"Yeah he won't put it down" Minseok rolls his eyes

_Knock comes to the door_

"You guys need to be ready in 15 minutes meeting with Suho" Kai's voice comes from the closed door

"Hey you guys want some gossip" Chen moves closer all excited

"Course what is it" the two move closer

"Kai fancies D.O" Chens whispers before laughing

"Haha no way D.O would eat him and spit him back out" baek laughs getting up from  the bed to get dressed

"Lets set them up come one it be fun"  Chen giggles waiting for the other two to agree

"Yeah sure why not, let's send Kai into the gates of hell to date Satansoo himself"

❤C❤

_How long will their secret last ?_

_Please ignore spelling mistakes_

_Love ya_   
_Cclay2020_


	13. Chapter 13

                                                               

"Baek are you ready we need to go" Kai knocks on the door

'I'll be right out" Baek checks himself one more time in the mirror before having to leave for CBX meeting with their manager

"Lets see how he likes me teasing now" Baek laughs to himself while walking out to the sitting room to catch up with the others

"Ok same as always stay close and in a straight line out to the car, no stopping" Chanyeol says with authority while opening the door as Kai heads out first followed by Minseok, Chen, Sehun then Baek leaving Chanyeol last

Baek tries to hold back his smirk while reaching the lift

"What do you think Suho wants ?" Minseok links Chen as they step into the lift

"He wants to talk about the heart incident" Chanyeol answers while looking at his phone standing all sexy in all black making Baek just wanna rip it off knowing what's underneath and what he had deep within him

"Checking me out again sweetheart" The taller says with a cheeky grin making Baek blush

"Haha you wish" Baek replies taking his own phone out as it buzzes with a message from an unknown number

**_Id fuck u_ ** **_up against_ ** **_this wall if we where alone_ ** **_ud_ ** **_be screaming my name_ **

Baek quickly closes the screen of his phone as his heart skips a beat

"You ok Baek?" Chen take baek's arm and leans into him

"Yeah just wrong number" Baek laughs it off before taking his phone back out and replying

_**Sorry who is this** _

Chanyeol turns to face the door of the lift trying so hard not to laugh at baek's reply 'playing hard to get now' he thinks to himself as the lift arrived on the ground floor

"Ok let's go" Chanyeol steps out as the others all follow until Baek decides to go towards the waiting fans

"Hey" he shouts to the crowd as Chen and Minseok just wave and get pushed into the van by Kai

"I'm gonna kill him" Chanyeol bites his tongue as he watches Baek with the fans as they scream out and try touch him

Walking over towards Baek he touches the smaller on the elbow to move him back to the van

"Chanbaek, Chanbaek" the fans start to scream as they watch the two walk back to the van

"Get the fuck in the van" Chanyeol says through gritted teeth as he pushes Baek inside closing the door he quickly jumps in the front

"Drive" The taller growls making Chen and Minseok get closer to each other as the rumble of Chanyeol's deep voice echoes around the van scaring them

Silence creeps into the van as nobody talks so Baek decides to break the silence and hum a tune making Chanyeol's blood boil more knowing the smaller one did it on purpose knowing full well he wasn't to break from the line

Reaching their managers building Chanyeol steps out first opening the side door as the others climb out and quickly head inside

"Come on Baek your gonna be late" Chanyeol stands outside the van waiting on the smaller

Baek on the other hand decides to put his feet up on the chair and open his phone

"What the hell are you doing Baek, let's go" Chanyeol leans his head into the car looking towards Baek

"I am downloading Wattpad, I wanna see what this big deal is with this story Chen keeps going on about " Baek smiles knowing full well he is pissing Chanyeol off

"Baek out of the car now or I will lock you in it again" Chanyeol moves away from the car about to close it when Baek stops him

"Ok ok _sir_ I'm coming" Baek smiles at his bodyguard as he steps out of the car. Chanyeol slams the door of the van closed as he follows Baek inside

"Where are the others, aren't we suppose to be in a line~" Baek laughs messing with his phone as Chanyeol ignores him while they wait on the lift to arrive

"Ohhhh ignoring me how nice" Baek laughs again stepping into the lift followed by a very pissed of Chanyeol

As soon as the lift doors close Baek gets pushed against the wall his bodyguards hand around his throat as he looks in panic at the taller

"Did I tell you to stay in a line and not to break it" Chanyeol leans close to baek's lips feeling his breath on his own

"Yes you did sir but I don't do as I'm told now get the hell off me" Baek grabs Chanyeol's hand away from his neck and stands in front of the door waiting for it to reach its destination

"Maybe you should start doing as your told then" Chanyeol wraps his arms around baek's waist from behind as the smaller rests his head on the taller's chest as the taller's hand slips down the front of baek's jeans cupping his cock

"Mmmm and what if I don't" Baek whispers into Chanyeol's ear as he feels the taller's hand moves faster on his clothed member

"You won't get this" Chanyeol grabs the smaller's hand and places it at his crotch

"Who says I want it" Baek smirks as he turns to face Chanyeol

"Oh sweetheart I know you want it that's why your not wearing underwear and why your trying to piss me off by not doing as your told" Chanyeol steps closer to Baek as the smaller's back hits the door of the lift, leaning over the smaller chanyeol leans ever so close to baek's lips as Baek moves to kiss him making Chanyeol pull away

"Don't want it hmm" Chanyeol laughs as the lift door opens nearly sending Baek flying out onto the floor

"You asshole" Baek shouts before turning to Suho's office

"Baek come on we are gonna be late because of you" Minseok moans as they quickly push Baek inside their managers office followed by a smug Chanyeol

***

"Ok sit and tell me what the hell happened in japan" Suho shouts making CBX jump and look at each other as he takes a seat in front of them.

"If I may explain" Chanyeol interrupts

"Please do" Suho sits back in his chair fingers linked together waiting for an explanation

"There were two incidents, one the lighting system fell and nearly crushed D.O and others, if Kai didn't see it it could have been worse but no-one was hurt, also the main thing is the hearts that got delivered in the boxes " Chanyeol looks towards the CBX member as they remember the horror of seeing the bloody hearts

"There are some sick freaks out there" Suho feels his stomach turn at the idea of seeing a heart all bloody in a box

"Sir we also spotted a banner at the concert saying Minseok will die in someone's arms" Chanyeol looks towards Minseok as he keeps a straight face showing no reaction what's so ever

"Have you any idea who is doing this?" Suho stands up reaching for a drink from the small glass table behind his desk

"All we know at this time is they clearly hate CBX and want to see them suffer maybe even not preform anymore"

"Oh hell no, no freak is gonna stop me from going on stage to do what I love, I'm not letting our fans down " Chen shouts not realising he is shouting as Minseok hushes him by wrapping his arm around him

"Ok look, you guys are off for a few days why don't you go away get out of here for the weekend and come back rested ok, oh and luhan and Kyungsoo are going too" Suho smiles towards the others as they look excited being given days off

"What about Yixing?" Minseok questions

"I need him here for another group" Suho blushes making the others wonder what's going on

"Sir will you need us to go with them?" Chanyeol stands to question their manager to the horror of a look in baek's eyes

"Yes Chanyeol I know we had that meeting yesterday morning where I spoke about this whole security thing being just for their concert in Japan but I am beginning to think I will need your company permanently" Suho looks towards Chanyeol as the taller looks towards the rest as his eyes top on Baek with a puzzled look on his face

"I will need to talk with Sehun and Kai and see what we can do" chanyeol looks towards Suho as the manager just nods

"Chen, Baek, Minseok please go out side and see Siwon and book where you wanna go and we can let SKY security have the room"

As CBX get up from the table a pissed off Baek makes no eye contact with his bodyguard and leaves the room

Chanyeol takes a deep breath as the door closes

"Boss what the hell?, where we really only here for the trip to Japan?" Kai asks while pacing the floor annoyed

"Yeah till I told him how bad it all was, now he wants to stay longer you heard him, so are you both happy to stay or do you want a transfer" Chanyeol looks towards the others

"I'll stay, me to" the others reply together

"Ok then I'll let him know, you can go out now" Chanyeol stands as the others leave the room and Suho returns

"Well do we have a deal Chanyeol?" Suho holds out his hand as Chanyeol shakes it "Yeah deal"

"Ok good now you might wanna pack, the boys are going to Hawaii" Suho smiles before leaving his office

'Baek in the sun half naked, oh this is gonna be fun' Chanyeol smiles to himself before he leaves to find the others

'Going to Hawaii, going to Hawaii " Chen sings as they wait for the lift

"Omg I can't wait to get a bit of colour on my body I'm so pale" Baek says pulling up the sleeve of his top to look  at his arms as they leave the lift

"You do know you have a massive hickey on you, try explaining that when your half naked in Hawaii" Chanyeol laughs as he walks behind Baek

"How are you gonna explain the marks down your back from my nails hmmm smart arse" Baek laughs before getting into the car as Chanyeol grabs his arm stopping him

" I can just say I had a night with a hot guy who enjoyed me so much he wanted to mark me as his, you see mine is more believable" Chanyeol smirks at Baek

"Who will believe that since we spent the night together" Baek hits his arm playfully making the taller move closer

"Well no-one has seen my back yet and also I have the night off so when they do see them I can always say it happened tonight" Chanyeol winks at Baek while climbing into the car

'That bastard' I can play that game too. Baek smiles to himself as they set off for the dorm

***  
Finally at the dorm they begin to pack their cases seen as though Suho has got them a private jet this once

"Ok Kai I am gonna head, make sure you keep an eye on Baek he might try leave" Chanyeol throws a few things in his bag placing it over his shoulder he grabs his car keys and heads to the door

"Chanyeol can I see you for a minute?" Baek enters the room with a baggy top on and looking like he is wearing nothing underneath

"I don't have time Baek" Chanyeol reaches his hand to the door handle as Baek gives him a pouty look

"Ok 5 minutes" Chanyeol drops his bag and follows Baek into his room

Closing the door Baek jumps on Chanyeol kissing him as they fall against the wall

"Don't go" Baek says between kisses wrapping his arms around Chanyeol's neck as if he will never see him again

"I'll be back in a few hours Baek" Chanyeol pulls away leaving Baek a melting mess

"No stay I don't want you to go sleep with someone else" Baek continues to kiss Chanyeol making the taller laugh into the kiss

" Are you jealous sweetheart?"

"Me, no, why would I be" Baek moves away and sits on the edge of the bed making the top he has on ride up showing off his thick thighs

"So you won't mind me bending some guy over my bed as I pound into his hot tight ass while he screams my name" Chanyeol teases Baek

"No I don't mind, because I can always make a booty call and ring an old friend of mine to put this fire that's burning inside me out" Baek crawls along the bed showing Chanyeol his naked ass under his top as it slips up with the help of baek's hand as he leans against the headboard sticking his ass out

"Oh really who's the friend" Chanyeol climbs onto the bed and kneels behind Baek

"A very close friend" Baek whispers as he sways his ass from side to side as Chanyeol places his hands on baek's ass grabbing it

"No one can fuck you like I did sweetheart" the taller whispers into his ear

"Wanna bet" Baek laughs moving his ass back further into Chanyeol's groin 

"Yeah I do, this ass is mine" Chanyeol grabs it hard making the smaller groan out

"That's what he said too" Baek laughs again teasing his bodyguard

"Who is this guy then" Chanyeol questions the smaller as Baek keeps moving his hips in circles

'Yixing' Baek groans out as Chanyeol kisses his neck then quickly moves away

"Your booty call is Yixing" Chanyeol stands up from the bed laughing leaving Baek on the bed

"Yeah he was"

" Well you enjoy your booty call tonight sweetheart" Chanyeol opens his phone and makes as call

"Hey I need you two to sit with Kai tonight " the taller speaks into the phone before hanging up

"Who was that?" Baek sits on the bed all confused

"Well if your having your booty call tonight I may as well have mine" Chanyeol winks before leaving the room as Baek hurries out after him

"Who is it?" Baek asks again making the others all look at him

"Sehun your with me tonight Daehyun and  Taemin are gonna stay here with Kai" Chanyeol winks at Baek as Sehun quickly grabs his coat not knowing what the hell is going on

"See you later sweetheart" Chanyeol bites his lips as he looks at Sehun's ass walking past knowing full well Baek can see

"Enjoy your night" Chanyeol closes the door and bursts out laughing

"What have you done now?" Sehun laughs

"Aww Baek thinks your my booty call" Chanyeol laughs as they reach the lift

"Your teasing him, that's not a good idea Yeol" Sehun leans against the wall waiting for the lift as the door to the dorm opens making Chanyeol stand in front of Sehun with his head buried into Sehun's neck as if  he was kissing him

"Chanyeol" a shouts comes from the door making the taller turn with a smirk on his face

"You forgot these" Baek throws his car keys at him as he runs past the others back into the dorm

"Your gonna regret this and it will backfire on you" Sehun laughs as they head into the lift

"Where are we going anyway?" Sehun asks while pressing the button

"I don't know wanna catch a movie or go the gym?" Chanyeol smiles as the lift arrives on the ground floor

"I'm so not going the gym" Sehun huffs as he climbs into Chanyeol's private car

"Why, don't you wanna look good for your man" Chanyeol teases him as he starts the engine

"What man?" Sehun looks at the taller with a puzzled look as they pull out into traffic

"Luhan, have you not seen how he looks at you" Chanyeol turns on the radio to romantic music

"No I haven't and why you playing romantic music for weirdo" Sehun hits Chanyeol's hand away from the radio

"Aren't we on a date" Chanyeol laughs turning it to some other music

"Your so mean to him Yeol, he really likes you and your teasing him and I know you fucked him last night"

"Yeah yeah whatever" Chanyeol just laughs it off

_Buzz buzz_

"Here check my phone will you" Chanyeol throws his phone into Sehun's lap while he continues to drive

"It's Baek" Sehun looks towards Chanyeol with a smile on his face 

"What's does it say?"

"I hope he is worth it cause I know mine will be" Sehun read the message out loud

"Fuck he has you there, you do know everything you have done to make him jealous is gonna backfire on you Yeol and he just might make a booty call" Sehun places the phone back on the middle compartment of the car

"He wouldn't so it" Chanyeol jokes while driving the car grabbing the steering wheel tightly

"Yeah keep telling your self that it's Baek we are talking about he will play the game and he will win and his ass will be in someone else's hands tonight" Sehun continues to look out the window as they drive along

"Call Taemin" Chanyeol calls into his car system

_Ring_ _ring_

"Hey boss"

" _Taemin do me a favour make sure no body_ _else_ _goes into the dorm tonight"_

"But boss isn't D.O and Luhan coming over?"

_"Yeah but nobody else ok no matter what"_

"Ok will do"

End of call.

"Your one cock blocker do you know that" Sehun laughs at what his boss has just done

"Me never, let's see what Baek does now" Chanyeol pulls into a coffee place and parks the car

"What if Baek sleeps with D.O or Luhan, or Yixing"

"He won't, Kai likes D.O and Baek knows about it, you like Luhan which is so obvious and Yixing is actually shagging Suho now, so he can't really sleep with anyone"

"Your a cruel bastard Yeol and I can't wait to see what he does to you"

"Yeah let's see what the little sweetheart does"

❤C❤

**_Evil Chanyeol lol_ **

**_Cclay2020_ **   
**_X_ **

 


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey Dae come in, where's Taemin?" Kai asks as his friend steps in

"He will be here soon" Daehyun walks in looking around the sitting room before taking a seat on the sofa

"Want a drink or anything Dae?" Kai walks into the kitchen as Daehyun crossed his legs one over the other as he was just about to answer Kai

"Hey Kai wanna watch a......... Oh hello who is this?" Baekhyun smiles while stepping into the sitting room looking at the new bodyguard

"Hi I'm Daehyun" the taller stands up to shake Baekhyun hand

"Nice to meet you, are you new?" Baek gives Daehyun a cheeky flirty smile while he shakes his hand

"He is the security you don't see Baek he works with us" Kai returns to the sitting room to question Daehyun again of what he would like to drink

"So are you joining us on holiday too?" Baek sits on the sofa taking in the look of Daehyun in front of him as he tried not to bite his lip

"No no I'm just here until Chanyeol and Sehun comes back" Daehyun sits back on the far end of the sofa as Baekhyun continues to stare at him

"Seriously do you want a drink?" Kai returns to the kitchen while rolling his eyes

"I'll have hot chocolate if your offering Kai" Baekhyun shouts into the kitchen after Kai

"Make that two" Daehyun shouts while turning to look at Baek

"So I bet you can't wait to go away now" Daehyun places his arm along the back of the sofa as he looks towards Baekhyun who has now turned on the sofa to mirror Daehyun

"Yeah It will be Nice to get away for a few days" Baekhyun smiles back as Kai returns with a tray carrying cups and mini marshmallows

"I'll be right back" Baekhyun gets up from the sofa to quickly go to his room and retrieve his phone. He gets an idea into his head and opens the screen

_**Awww Daehyun** _ _**is** _ _**so nice,** _ _**don't need** _ _**to hurry back we are having great fun** _

_**'**_ Haha let's see how he will react' Baek closes his phone and quickly heads back to the sitting room

"So Daehyun, wait can I call you Dae?" Baekhyun sits closer on the sofa to the taller putting his feet up on the chair

"Eh sure yeah" Daehyun begins to look nervously at Kai as Baek is still in his long top with no bottoms on

"Are you single or is there someone special in your life?" Baekhyun just blurted it out making Kai near choke on his hot coco

"No I'm very much single, this job doesn't really have time for a partner" Daehyun blushes drinking his drink

"Aww a cute guy like you shouldn't be single" Baekhyun nudges Daehyun's arm with his hand near making him spill his coco

"Baek really" Kai gives Baek a dirty look

"What I'm just getting to know him, he does work for me right?" Baekhyun's phone buzzes making him look at the screen

_**He** _ _**can't** _ _**rock** _ _**your** _ _**world like** _ _**I** _ _**can sweetheart now if** _ _**you** _ _**don't** _ _**mind** _ _**I'm** _ _**kinda** _ _**busy** _ _**it is my night off** _

Slamming his phone down Daehyun and Kai look at each other

"Everything ok Baek?" Kai looks worried

"Yeah just chanyeol being an ass" Baek huffs

"So fancy going out to catch a movie?" Baek stands up all excited looking at the others

"We are under strict rules not to leave the dorm Baek" Kai stands up waiting to see what's Baekhyun's next move will be

"Oh come on we have the night off lets go out and catch a movie, I'll get Chen and Minseok to come too" Baekhyun hurries to the others room to ask them

"Chanyeol is gonna kill us" Daehyun panics while Kai makes a call

Ring ring

" _Kai what's wrong?"_

"Sorry boss he wants to go the movies and I don't think he is gonna take no for an answer"

" _No Kai you need to keep him there as best you can"_

_"_ Ok boss"

Ends call

"Ok Kai we are all going" Baekhyun returns all dressed and ready with the two others following behind

**Knock on** **the** **door**

"Who's that?" Chen asks while still reading his phone

"Maybe if you put the phone down and stop reading that story then maybe you will know who's at the damn door" Minseok huffs while opening the door

"Hi I'm Taemin" A tall dark haired male smiles a bright smile from the door

"Hey come in" Kai watches as Baek moves closer

"Oh my god, are you another one of our security?" Baekhyun says while reaching out his hand to shake

"Yes he is another one you don't see" Kai laughs as he watches the CBX members eye him up

"Ok does your company only hire hot looking guys?" Baek rubs the back of his neck nervously

"Haha I'll tell Chanyeol you said that" Taemin laughs while stepping into the dorm and closing the door

"Are we going somewhere?" Taemin looks at Kai and Daehyun with a puzzled look

"Yeah movies so let's go" Minseok and Chen jump like kids opening the door they head out

"We are not suppose to leave the dorm" Kai shouts out

"Well you work for us right so we want to go to the movies so let's go and not loose your job" Baek smirks walking out after the other two

"Chanyeol is gonna kill us but as he said what the client wants we need to do" Daehyun walks out after the others to the lift as Kai tried to call Chanyeol and then Sehun but no reply

***

Reaching the movie theatre as Baek is sticking close to Daehyun making the taller feel so uncomfortable they head inside while Kai and Taemin organise tickets

"Do you like horror movies Daehyun?" Baekhyun moves closer again to him trying his best to flirt knowing Daehyun will tell Chanyeol what he was doing

"Yeah I love them actually" Daehyun looks around hoping Kai and Taemin hurry up

With the movie theatre being so quiet not many fans around they can enjoy their evening and not be disturbed too much

"Ok let's go" Kai smiles holding up the tickets and waving them around as they grab popcorn, drinks, snacks and quickly head to their seats with Baekhyun sitting one seat in from the edge with Chen then Minseok then Kai, Taemin sits in the row of seats behind them

"Hey Daehyun sit beside me" Baekhyun pats the chair beside him for the taller to sit, Daehyun looks at Kai as if for approval and takes a seat

"Let's take a selfie" Baekhyun smiles taking his phone out and handing it to Daehyun to try get the row of them all together

"Say cheese" Daehyun laughs pressing the button to take the picture and returning the phone to Baekhyun

Taking his phone he quickly sends the picture to Chanyeol and puts his phone on silent as the movie begins

Buzz buzz

_Kai what the fuck_ _I_ _told_ _you not to leave the dorm_

Sorry boss but he did say we work for him and he wanted to go to the movies and kinda just left

_Ok you work for me Kai and_ _I_ _told you not to let them leave,_ _never mind_ _look keep your eye on_ _him_ _I'm_ _so pissed_ _right_ _now_ _I_ _will_ _kill him_

I will boss

Closing the screen of his phone Kai looks down the row and takes a quick glance at Baekhyun all smiles sitting beside Daehyun

"Mins move closer will you, I know this nun is gonna pop out and scare the crap out of me" Chen moves as close as he can wrapping his arm around Minseok's arm that is resting on the arm rest between them while grabbing the tub of popcorn in the other hand

"You will be ok, I'm here" Minseok softly whispers to Chen as he smiles knowing the man he loves is getting close to him lately and how one day he hopes to tell him how he feels

"Arghhh" Chen jumps sending some popcorn onto his lap while burying his face into Minseok's arm

"That wasn't the nun" Minseok laughs getting a shhhhh from Baek

"Well the music was scary I thought someone was gonna jump out" Chen covers his eyes

"Daehyun want some?" Baek holds out his tub of popcorn

"Sure" Daehyun reaches in and takes a few pieces

"Seriously take a hand full, you can't go the movies without getting some popcorn" Baekhyun holds out the tub again as Daehyun takes a handful and places them into his other hand while turning back to watch the movie

"Your cute" Baekhyun whispers

"Thanks so are you" Daehyun smiles back at Baek before turning to look at the screen

'Shit this Baekhyun guy is really nice to be around and he seem friendly and nice to talk to, but rules say I can't date the client' Daehyun thinks in his mind while eating his popcorn

 

***

 

Finally the movie is over and Chen peels himself of Minseok's arm which the smaller seems to think there are nail marks in his arm from Chen holding on so tight

"Sorry if I hurt your arm mins" Chen pouts looking at Minseok

"It's ok" Minseok doesn't seem to care about the pain in his arm all he can think of is he finally got to be close to Chen,  closer then ever before and he was beginning to really like it and want more

"I'm just gonna head to the bathroom before we go guys" Baekhyun smiles at Daehyun before walking into the man's bathroom

After doing his business and washing his hands he stands in front of the mirror fixing his hair making sure it's perfect and checking his teeth for any signs of popcorn that may be stuck there

"You fixing yourself for Daehyun?" A deep voice calls from behind him as he sees his bodyguard appear behind  him in the mirror .

❤C❤

**_Oh Baek_ ** **_what_ ** **_are you_ ** **_gonna_ ** **_say_ ** **_to_ ** **_that?_ **

**_Cclay2020_ **   
**_X_ **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15

  
  
  
  
  


_You fixing yourself for Daehyun?" A deep voice calls from behind him as he sees his bodyguard appear behind  him in the mirror_.

"Ch.....chanyeol what you doing here?" Baekhyun looks back into the mirror fixing his hair as his stomach starts doing summersaults

"Oh sorry am I stopping you from flirting with Daehyun?" Chanyeol smirks towards a blushing Baek

"Yes you are actually" Baekhyun smiles back at him in the mirror but deep down he is shaking,  fixing his top and looking one last time in the mirror. Chanyeol moves so he is standing behind Baekhyun wrapping his arm around his waist and leaning into Baekhyun's neck

"Awww sweetheart you know he can't please you like I can" Chanyeol whispers making a chill go down Baekhyun's spine as the smaller moves his head back leaning against his bodyguard. Chanyeol slides his hand down the front of Baekhyun's trousers and places his hand over Baekhyun's clothed member making Baekhyun groan

"Of course if that's what you want then be my guest" Chanyeol steps away making Baekhyun nearly fall

"Oh and Baek next time your told by my security team to stay at the dorm, do it, we will wait outside for you" Chanyeol winks at a now angry Baekhyun and walks out the bathroom door

"Ahhhh he can be so annoying and so damn sexy teasing me the bastard" Baekhyun drops his hand and moves his now uncomfortable cock in his trousers trying to hide his semi hard cock

"Who the hell does he think he is telling me what to do, fuck him being in his bodyguard mode" Baekhyun looks around and decides to piss his bodyguard off and stands up on the counter by the sink and looks out the window, taking one more look towards the door he climbs up on the ledge and climbs out the window. As he places his feet down on the other side of the window he jumps down into the near by laneway behind the movie theatre rubbing his hands together feeling happy

"What took you so long" a deep voice surprises him making him jump

There leaning his back against the wall with one foot up on the wall Chanyeol laughs towards a shocked Baekhyun

"Damn it Chanyeol you scared me" Baekhyun tries to catch his breath

"How did you know I was gonna climb out the window?" Baekhyun fixes himself before walking towards the taller

"Well you did it before with your previous bodyguard because he told you what to do"

"How you know that?" Baekhyun question him again

"Suho told me" Chanyeol stands straight in front of Baekhyun looking down at the smaller

"Lets go we don't wanna keep your new crush waiting" Chanyeol smirks towards the smaller

"I guess not, the night is still young plus I don't want him to worry about me" Baekhyun walks past Chanyeol and starts to sway his hips making the taller smile at how he is trying to piss him off

"You do know it's his job to worry so I wouldn't get too excited" Chanyeol laughs out while taking his phone out to ring Sehun and tell him he has Baek

Reaching the van Chanyeol opens the door and waits as the CBX members all climb in along with Kai, Taemin and Daehyun as Baek shouts from inside the car

"Are you not coming with us?" Baekhyun leans over Chen who is sitting beside him to look at Chanyeol standing outside the van

"No I told you sweetheart it's my night off " Chanyeol slides the door shut and climbs into his own car with Sehun

"Where we going now?" Sehun questions his boss as they pull out into traffic

"Gonna go to mine and pack my case for our trip to Hawaii" Chanyeol smiles while looking at his friend

"Pity we are working or we could enjoy it more" Sehun huffs looking out the window as the passing traffic

_**Buzz buzz** _

Chanyeol grabs his phone and hands it to Sehun

"Here read that message please" Chanyeol smiles after seeing it's from Baekhyun

**_How nice of you to send me_ ** **_home_ ** **_horny_ ** **_with a hot looking bodyguard guess_ ** **_the_ ** **_joke is on_ ** **_you_ **

"What did you do now?" Sehun blushes a little after reading the message

"Aww I flirted with him a little in the bathroom" Chanyeol laughs thinking about how he made Baekhyun feel

"So you teased him and just left him to go back to the dorm with 2 new security guys and I'm guessing from earlier texts and selfie the guy he wants just so happens to be Daehyun" Sehun bursts out laughing

"He won't do anything" Chanyeol laughs nervously as he drives home to his place

***

Back at the dorm Chen rushes into his room to continue reading as Minseok looks pissed off trying to get his attention but failing as he follows him

Kai and Taemin talk in the sitting room about the trip and what needs to be done while they are gone away to make sure the dorm is ok.

Baekhyun decides to get himself a drink while talking to Daehyun in the kitchen

"Would you like a drink Dae?" Baekhyun smiles all sweetly at the new bodyguard

"Thank you but I can't, I'm working" Daehyun smiles back while leaning against the counter watching every move Baekhyun makes, how he smiles how he grabs the bottle in his hand and pours out the alcohol

"So you work behind the scenes am I right" Baekhyun moves closer so he is standing now in front of the bodyguard leaning against the island in the kitchen

"Yeah I was at your concert it was brilliant your an amazing singer" Daehyun bites his lip while making Baekhyun blush and look down at his drink

"Maybe if your free one night we could maybe get a drink?" Daehyun asks as Baekhyun looks up at him and looks into his eyes still blushing

"I.....I'm not sure won't you get into trouble with your boss?" Baekhyun smiles forgetting that he was only gonna flirt with Daehyun and nothing more but he finds himself getting lost in his eyes as the bodyguard moves closer to him and slowly leans in for a kiss as Baekhyun moves closer as their lips touch

Meanwhile in the lift just outside is Sehun and Chanyeol laughing about what they where gonna do on holiday. Reaching the dorm they open the door and head inside, Chanyeol dropping his bag as Sehun closes the door and joins Kai and Taemin in the sitting room as Chanyeol heads into the kitchen.

Walking straight in he sees Baekhyun sitting up on the counter with Daehyun between his legs kissing him with passion.

"Hmmm"

❤C❤

**_Oh_ ** **_Baekhyun_ **

**_Thank you for reading and support with this story can_ ** **_I_ ** **_ask for a vote_ **   
**_🙊🙈_ **

**_Love_ **

**_Cclay2020_ **   
**_X_ **

  
  


 


	16. Chapter 16

_Walking straight in he sees Baekhyun sitting up on the counter with Daehyun between his legs kissing him with passion._

Sorry I just wanted to get a bottle of water" Chanyeol says loud enough for them to break away from their passionate kiss as he grabs a bottle from the fridge

"Chanyeol" Baekhyun shouts as he pushes Daehyun away, wiping his lips he jumps down from the counter and runs after the taller

"Let me explain" Baekhyun grabs him by his arm pulling him back

"No need to explain anything to me" Chanyeol looks down at the smaller and pulls his arms away forcefully making Baekhyun jolt forward from the force as the taller reaches his bags and brings them into his room throwing them onto his bed along with the bottle of water.

"Chanyeol let me explain please" Baekhyun moves closer trying to touch his bodyguard but the taller moves away looking through his bag

"No need sweetheart I seen what your gonna tell me" Chanyeol smiles while walking back into the sitting room to the others standing in shock

"Boss I can explain" Daehyun panics as the taller moves closer clenching his fists making Sehun move towards them as he knows that look on Chanyeol's face it can only mean one thing....fight

"You won't be needed for the rest of the night you and Taemin can go now" Chanyeol says through gritted teeth only seconds away from punching him.

"Ye... yes boss" Daehyun bows his head and steps back and moves towards the door followed by Taemin closing the door behind them as they leave

"Boss what's going on?" Kai looks at everyone with concern and shock

"Why don't you ask Baekhyun" Chanyeol pats his hand onto Kai's chest before walking to his room

"Baek what's going on?" Kai asks as Baekhyun just walks towards Chanyeol's bedroom door banging on it making Chen and Minseok rush out to the commotion.

"What's going on?" Minseok questions the others as Baekhyun continues to pound on the door

"WHAT!!!" Chanyeol pulls open his door making the smaller jump

"Talk to me" Baekhyun asks with concern

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Chen shouts

"Nothing, just Baekhyun here was just kissing the face off Daehyun in the kitchen" Chanyeol walks back into his room leaving the others all shocked

"Kai, Sehun fancy going out somewhere" Minseok looks at the others with wide eyes

"Yeah let's go" they all grab coats and runners and leave the dorm

"Chanyeol talk to me" Baekhyun tries again to get his bodyguards attention

Chanyeol continues to ignore the smaller as he gets changed into his work out bottoms and just removes his top right in front of Baekhyun making the smaller blush and bite his lip

"Looking at what your _never_ gonna have again" Chanyeol smiles walking past Baek to the bar hanging on the door frame and starts to do his pull ups as Baekhyun watches on

"You fucking teased me with Sehun to try make me jealous and then leave and show up at the movie theatre" Baekhyun shouts as the taller continues to ignore him

Baekhyun can't help but feel ashamed of himself for what he did

"It was a joke that got out of hand ok" Baekhyun falls against the wall as he watches his bodyguard's back remembering how he put those scratch marks along it.

Still ignoring the smaller Chanyeol continues knowing full well it started off as a joke but turned out back firing and making Baek fall into the arms of someone else. He continues to go faster and faster pulling himself up and down on the bar as his anger within the pit of his stomach is boiling seeing Baek with Daehyun

"Chanyeol talk to me" Baek shouts again moving closer

Jumping down off the bar Chanyeol turns around and faces the smaller with sweat dripping all down his torso as he moves so the smallers back is against the wall making Baekhyun panics at the sudden move

"WHAT" Chanyeol shouts into his face   
making the smaller jump at the deep rumble of his voice

"Can we talk" Baekhyun whispers looking up into the eyes of his now angry bodyguard

"Talk about how good a kisser Daehyun was or how I walked in and ruined the moment that could have escalated to him fucking your ass on the kitchen counter top what a way to end your perfect date" Chanyeol growls trying to hold back his full rage

"It wasn't a date I wanted to go out so we did and we _all_ went together" Baekhyun shakenly speaks as his bodyguard still looks down at him and right now Baekhyun just wants to jump him and kiss him.

"You knew full well Luhan likes Sehun and visa versa, so why react the way you did" Chanyeol steps back looking at the smaller with his arms crossed.

"Can you blame me, you checked out his ass and said he was your booty call" Baekhyun feels his stomach turn thinking if his bodyguards together

"Baekhyun it was a joke and you played nasty back but the thing is you didn't stop I did and I come back to see you on the counter top kissing him"  Chanyeol grabs his towel throwing it over his shoulder and walks towards his bedroom

"I wanted to make you jealous and yes I will admit I got carried away and kissed him but you teased me too" Baekhyun shouts after the taller making him turn around to face him

"Yes I teased you but you took it further Baekhyun"

"Why are you calling me by my full name for?"

"Your my client that's why" Chanyeol walks away again into the bathroom turning on the shower

Hurrying in after him Baekhyun screams his heart out

"YOUR CLIENT"

"YES MY FUCKING CLIENT" chanyeol turns shouting at the smaller making him start to cry

"I wasn't your fucking client when you where pounding me" Baekhyun sniffs more quickly wiping his tears

"Well things changed" the taller shouts back feeling his heart break looking at Baekhyun crying by what he is saying but deep down he is jealous of Daehyun

"Fine then YOUR FIRED now get the fuck out of my dorm" Baekhyun roars with pure rage making the veins in his neck stand out and his face turn red with anger

"You got it sweetheart" Chanyeol turns off the shower and heads back into his room grabbing his clothes from his wardrobe and putting them in his bags. Grabbing a hoodie he puts it on followed by a baseball cap. Zipping up his bag he grabs them by the handles and walks out of the bedroom

All Baekhyun can do is watch him with the hurt within him

Grabbing his car keys he grabs the handle of the door as Baekhyun watches on

"Chanyeol" Baekhyun whimpers

  
Chanyeol looks at him one last time

"Bye sweetheart"

❤C❤

_**I was angry and** _ _**upset** _ _**writing this so ignore any typos** _

_**Please  leave a comment if you like** _ _**I** _ _**love reading** _ _**them** _

_**Cclay2020** _   
_**X** _


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chanyeol's pov** _

Slamming the door to the dorm I head down the stairs instead of taking the lift. Reaching outside I quickly move towards my own car and throw my bags in the back before climbing into the drivers side. Starting the engine I drive past some fans who try take pictures of me but I'm grateful of my blacked out windows. Once I am out into traffic I can finally let my anger out by hitting the steering wheel a few times.

" Call Sehun"  I shout into my car system

Ring ring

_"Hey boss"_

_"_ Sehun I'm out"

_"What do_ _you_ _mean_ _your_ _out, out where?"_

"I won't be baek's bodyguard anymore"

_"What the hell! are you serious, what happened, where you now?"_

"I'm driving to mine, and he fired me"

_"Boss come on he_ _can't_ _fire you,_ _it's_ _up to Suho"_

"Look I'm better off out, I will actually go to the office and I'll sort out a new bodyguard for Baek then I will ring Suho and let him know the change of plan"

_"Boss just go cool down and_ _I_ _will_ _call_ _you in a bit"_

"He fucking kissed him Sehun"

_"I know_ _boss_ _I'm_ _sorry, let me get the others home and_ _I_ _will call you"_

"Ok talk then"

Hanging up the phone I drive past the street to my house and head to My office instead.

***

_**Baekhyun Pov** _

Falling to the floor I start to cry as I watch Chanyeol slam the door that hard that it reopens slightly breaking the lock "Baek you idiot' I scold myself as I put my head in my hands

"What the hell" I hear voices making me look up, there standing in the door way is D.O and luhan with their bags for our trip

"Baek" Luhan drops his bags and rushes over as D.O runs back out the door

"What happened, are you hurt?" luhan touches me gently on my arm as he tries to move me so he can look at me

"He..... le.... left" I sob not being able to hold it back anymore while I hug him

"Who left Baek?"

"Chan......Yeol" I barley get it out as D.O rushes back in the door with Taemin and Daehyun

"Baek are you ok?" Daehyun rushes over to me and gets on his knees

"I....I.... thought he made you leave" I look towards Daehyun with a puzzled look

"He just meant up here Baek, we are still down stairs watching the door, that's how D.O and Luhan got in" he tries to move my hair out of my eyes but I push him away

"Chanyeol slipped out the back way not saying anything to us, we have been trying to get in contact but we can't" Taemin looks towards me with a worried look

Looking towards Taemin I see him on the phone while he inspects the door.

"Baek let's get you off the floor now ok" luhan stands up beside me holding out his hand for me to take as I get up from the floor.

Walking towards the sofa I sit down as D.O heads into the kitchen and comes back with a drink for me

"Here looks like you will need this" taking the glass I take a sip of the alcohol and just play with the glass in my hand then.

"Baek what happened?" I look up to see all the others rush in looking at me in a panic as Chen sits beside me and hugs me

"Taemin, Daehyun you can leave now" Sehun stands by the door showing them out as he closes over the door

"He walked out" I shout while standing up and storming off to my room and falling onto the bed crying

**_No pov_ **

"What are we gonna do now?" Chen looks towards Sehun and Kai for answers as they all just look at each other

"They both brought this on themselves and one just took it too far" Kai says while walking out of the room to make a call

"Look it's late let's order some food and just settle for the night we have a flight to get in the morning" Sehun take his jacket off while looking at the door

"Ok there will be a guy over in a half hour to fix the door" Kai walks back into the sitting room and sits on the edge of the sofa being watched carefully by D.O

"Where are we sleeping tonight?" D.O smiles looking away from Kai and blushing

"One can come into our room and one into Baek's room I guess" Minseok says while taking his jacket off and walking towards his room

"I'll stay with Baek" Luhan stands up taking his bag and carrying it down the hall to Baekhyun's room. Reaching the door he knocks lightly "Baek it's luhan can I come in?"

"No" his friend mumbles from the other side of the door

"Yeah like that's gonna stop me" luhan pushes the door to see his friend laying on the bed with his head under the pillow feeling sorry for himself

"Oh Baek come on" luhan climbs onto the bed and lays on the spare pillow beside Baek "wanna tell me?"

"Short story I kissed chanyeol the others seen us, we flirted a bit then he spoke about booty calls so we teased each other then he left and Daehyun came in we went to the movies and I tried to make Chanyeol jealous but when we got back here after the cinema I kissed Daehyun and chanyeol saw us" Baekhyun starts to cry sitting up on the bed looking towards luhan

"Baek you idiot you always take your jokes too far" luhan nudges his friend trying to make him smile but failing

"You like him don't you?" Luhan pulls his friend closer as he wraps his arm around him hugging him

"I really do luhan" Baekhyun sobs "And I have ruined it and fired him"

"Is he a good kisser?" Luhan smiles while hugging his friend

"Amazing kisser luhan he makes me feel alive" Baekhyun smiles wiping his tears

"Let's go have some food" Luhan climbs off the bed and steps back from the door being pushed open to an excited Chen

"They slept together" Chen shouts as Baekhyun stands up panicking how do they know

"Who Chen?" Luhan gets excited as Baekhyun tries to speak

"Baek and Chanyeol" Chen shouts and falls onto the bed all excited and laughing

"Look I can explain...." Baekhyun puts his hand up making Luhan look at him with a puzzled look

"Look see" Chen turns his phone so the others can see the screen "You slept together in the story finally" Chen bounces around all excited. Luhan moves closer to Baekhyun "me and you need to talk later" luhan whispers so chen can't hear as Baekhyun blushes knowing full well he just got caught out.

"Chen I want to go to bed I feel shit" Baekhyun starts to get changed in front of them not caring what they see

"Ok do you not want food" Chen questions more while still not taking his eyes off his phone " no I'm ok thanks Chen" Baekhyun feels like he just can't eat now thinking of his bodyguard " ok night guys" Chen drags himself off the bed with a big smile on his face still looking at his phone while nearly walking into the door "ooops that was close" he laughs as he continues out the door

"So you slept with him?" Luhan turns to Baekhyun with arms crossed and a frown on his face

"What .. No I kissed him ok" Baekhyun climbs into the bed pulling the cover over him

"No I mean Chanyeol" Luhan takes off his trousers and top as a knock comes to the door

"Come in" Baekhyun shouts as the door opens with Sehun freezing in the door way looking at a nearly naked luhan just standing in his underwear

"Oh.... I'm so sorry" Sehun covers his eyes " I was just checking to see if you guys where settling down  for bed"

"Its ok Sehun and yes we are goodnight" Baekhyun tries to hold back his laugh while looking at the others blush

"Yes... Ok... Night" Sehun closes the door making Baekhyun burst out laughing hugging his pillow

"Omg he just saw me nearly naked" Luhan stands still in shock staring at the door

"Yeah he usually comes in at this time of night"

"You didn't think to warn me you bastard" Luhan jumps on the bed on top of Baekhyun as he playfully hits him with the pillow

"Oh shut up, he will see you naked soon enough, maybe even on this holiday" Baekhyun pushes his friend off making him fall onto his back "I really hope so Baek"

"So tell me you slept with Chanyeol didn't you?" Luhan lays on his side leaning his head on his hand

"No we just kissed then the others walked in and we stopped" Baekhyun moves so his back is facing his friend

"Liar but ok, goodnight" luhan turns around and shortly after falls asleep,  Baekhyun on the other hand lays awake with phone in hand missing someone wondering if he should text him .

Opening the screen he starts to write a few words  but deletes it straight away throwing the phone on the bed side table then eventually falling asleep

***

Next morning they all arrive at the airport and have checked in and are sitting on the private plane that Suho arranged for them

"Why haven't we taken off yet?" Minseok questions while looking towards Kai who is too busy looking at D.O who looks really nervous and is gripping the armrest so tight

"We are waiting on Baekhyun's new Bodyguard he will be here any minute now"  Sehun stands near the door  looking down the stairs hoping the new guy will hurry up as they are due to take off now

"Oh great someone else I can piss off " Baekhyun huffs while grabbing his ear phones

"Baek be nice to this one please" Chen half smiles knowing Baek will make the new bodyguard's life hell on this trip but Baekhyun decides to ignore him and goes to catch up on his social media before they take off

"Yes finally" Sehun smiles as he moves back to let the new bodyguard on

"Sorry I'm late" the new bodyguard smiles as he places his bag in the over head compartment while looking towards Baekhyun making the smaller look up with shock as his new bodyguard takes a seat up front with his back to him

Baekhyun catches his breath making Luhan who is sitting in front of him lean over "are you ok Baek" he touches Baekhyun's hand

"Yeah...... I'm ok" Baekhyun keeps his eyes locked on the back of his new bodyguard head

Once the captain introduces himself a and where they are going and some safety procedures they finally take off

"I cant wait to go to Hawaii" Baekhyun's bodyguard lays his head back against the head rest making Sehun turns to look at him while mirroring what he just did.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Me either Chanyeol"

_❤C❤_

**_Please show some love and vote and continue to_ ** **_leave_ ** **_comments as_ ** **_they_ ** **_help_ ** **_me_ ** **_with writing much love_ **

**_Cclay2020_ **   
**_X_ **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Chapter18

Finally reaching Hawaii they pull up outside their hotel The Ritz Carlton at night and head inside as nobody is talking to each other as they are tired from their flight.

Heading to the reception desk and being welcomed they are handed their room keys and quickly make their way to their rooms so they can look around

( ** _Their rooms but at night time lol_** )

Baekhyun and Luhan are sharing a room, Minseok, Chen and D.O share as they have a bigger room while Sky Security have a bigger room to for the three of them. Dropping off their bags they head back down stairs to look around.

"Oh my look at this" Luhan shouts all excited as him Baekhyun, Chen, Minseok and D.O all stand staring in front of them as Chen starts to run outside followed by the others.

  
"This is amazing" Baekhyun smiles a bright smile as he sits on one of the sofas as the members of Sky Security join them. Baekhyun can't help but look at Chanyeol as he watches him look around in awe. Wishing he didn't do what he did to Chanyeol he bows his head down looking at his lap trying to hide the tear that has rolled down his cheek.

Chanyeol turns to take a sneaky look at Baekhyun and sees him all alone sitting on the sofa and wiping his face. He wants to approach him but he doesn't want to start a fight but he knows he needs to check on him so he gives in. 

                                                                                   ***

Minseok follows Chen around like a little lost puppy afraid of loosing its owner "It's so romantic here isn't it Chen?" Minseok nudges his arm as they lean over the balcony looking out at the swimming area. "It really is Mins, I'm so happy we are here" Chen looks towards Minseok looking deep into his eyes as he quickly blushes and turns away. Let's go down there and take a look. Minseok grabs Chen's hand as Chen blushes again looking at his hand "just come with me" Minseok gives him a smile as they head down the steps to the swimming area.

( _ **A/n this but at night time)**_

*

Reaching Baekhyun, Chanyeol stands in front of him "Are you ok?" He asks the smaller as he sits beside him on the sofa "I'm ok thank you" Baekhyun sniffs while he stands up and begins to walk away leaving chanyeol looking at him leave.

"Fuck" he mumbles to himself as he watches Baekhyun head back into the hotel he decides to follow him

*

"Chen I want to tell you something" Minseok smiles "Do you think we can get into the pool now? Chen interrupts him making Minseok huff  
"Chen I'm trying to tell you something" Minseok grits his teeth "I guess we should ask the staff if we can" Chen ignores Minseok again

"CHEN" Minseok shouts making the other jump "I'm in love with you Chen" Minseok covers his mouth after shouting it out.

"Oh" Chen turns his back to the smaller

"I know this probably isn't the best way to tell you but I can't hold it in anymore because my heart will explode Chen" Minseok starts to shake a little waiting for Chen to say something

"Minseok I...." Chen says while sitting on a chair beside the pool

"It's ok Chen you don't like me I get it sorry" Minseok turns away and heads back up the stairs

"Minseok I was just about to say I think I'm in love with you too but you interrupted me silly" Chen stands up as Minseok runs down the stairs and stops right in front of Chen

"I wanna kiss you now" Minseok walks closer "well you better I have been waiting long enough" Chen smiles grabbing Minseok's arm pulling him closer as their lips finally touch.

*

"Baek" chanyeol calls out as the smaller stops in the hallway

"Leave me alone chanyeol" Baekhyun continues to walk

"Stop right there" chanyeol shouts making Baekhyun turn towards him

"Like that is gonna make me" Baekhyun turns around and continues to walk laughing

"I'm your fucking bodyguard now stop" chanyeol shouts after him

"No your not, you walked out on me remember" Baekhyun says while walking back towards him

"And don't you ever shout at me like that again you got it" Baekhyun says up into the taller face

"I'm your bodyguard I need to make sure your ok Baekhyun" chanyeol looks down at the smaller who has red blood shot eyes from crying

"I sacked you remember" the smaller looks up into his eyes as his legs are trembling, when all he wants to do is wrap his arms around his bodyguards neck and let him fuck him up against the wall.

"You can't sack me sweetheart but when we get back you will have a new bodyguard, I promise you that"

"Good" Baekhyun says before turning away

"So what we not goona talk about it now?" Chanyeol shouts after him

"You walked out, not me asshole" Baekhyun continues down the hallway reaching the stairs

"You kissed someone remember" Chanyeol follows him up the stairs as Baekhyun walks towards his shared room

"Yes I did and I enjoyed it actually~" Baekhyun smiles taking his key card and opening the door turning the handle as a strong arm blocks him from entering

"Did you now~" Chanyeol smirks as he pushes Baekhyun against the wall across from his room

"What the fuck you doing?" He looks at his bodyguard in shock

"Gonna show you who is the better kisser" Chanyeol grabs baek's arms and pins them above his head and leans in as Baekhyun moves his head to the side. Chanyeol grabs baek's wrist with one hand releasing his other hand and grabbing baek's chin moving his face to him "I'm sorry Baek" he leans in and kisses the smaller as Baekhyun raises his leg and knees chanyeol full force in the balls making him fold over in pain releasing Baek

"Fuck Baek" Chanyeol is on his knees grabbing his manhood

"Don't you ever do that to me again you hear me, you lost your chance with me asshole, when we get back I'll make sure your gone" Baekhyun slams the door of his room closed leaving chanyeol in pain in the hallway

Touching his lips he laughs "he does kiss better he is right" Baekhyun smiles before realising he kneed chanyeol in his crown jewels, "Shit I shouldn't have don't that" Baekhyun starts to panic and opens the door to see Chanyeol limp down the hallway

"Chanyeol wait I'm So sorry" Baekhyun runs after him touching his arm as he reached him

"Come to mine I'll get you some ice or something" Baekhyun tries to move him but chanyeol doesn't move

"I'll be ok I'll just walk it off" Chanyeol pulls his arm away and continues down the hallway

"I'm sorry" Baekhyun shouts out after him as he watches chanyeol disappear around the corner.

"I always let my pride and anger get in the way" Baekhyun huffs as he hears panicked voices

"Chanyeol are you ok?" He hears a voice as he runs down the hallway and turns the counter to see his bodyguard on the floor with one hand grabbing his man hood as Kai and D.O stand over him trying to help him up

"Baekhyun get some ice" D.O shouts at the smaller

"Yeol what happened ?" Kai pulls his boss up from the floor

"Baek's knee decided to pay my boys a visit" chanyeol groans out

Kai and D.O look towards Baek who is now standing like a naughty child

"Baek how fucking hard did you knee him?" D.O looks disgusted at his friend

"He kissed me " Baekhyun whispers

"Doesn't mean you knee him especially with such force Baek you know us lads can't take a hit to the crown jewels like that" D.O gives out to him making him feel even worse

"Lets get you to the room" Kai wraps Chanyeol's arm around his shoulder as he guides him to their room as D.O follows

Baek falls against the wall and slides down it to the floor "why did he have to kiss me and my damn temper get carried away, I made all this happen I need to fit it somehow"

"Hey Baek what are you doing on the floor?" Luhan hurries down the hall bending down to his friend

"I kneed chanyeol in the crown jewels when he forced kissed me" Baekhyun starts to cry

"Serves him tight forcing you like that, come on get up off the floor" Luhan lifts his friend off the floor

"No luhan I really hit him hard" Baekhyun looks at his friend as he gets to his feet

"Like as in tears and rolling around the floor pain?" Luhan questions him

"More like knocking them up into his stomach kinda pain" Baekhyun sniffs

"Oh fuck Baek" Luhan grabs his own crown jewels "ouch that must have hurt"

"I fucked up again luhan, why do I always do that" Baekhyun feels the tears roll down his face

"I'm sure you can kiss them better later" Luhan laughs making Baek slap his arm

"Look let's go see if he is ok" luhan links his friend and guides him to Chanyeol's room. Reaching the door they knock

Waiting a few minutes D.O opens the door

"Baek needs to see him" luhan walks in as Baekhyun stays in the hallway

"Tell him I'm not up for visitors and someone get me another ice pack" Chanyeol screams out making the two smaller jumps as the rumble of his deep voice

"We can come back later" Luhan whispers to D.O before leaving the room

"He hates me more now" Baekhyun whispers from the floor in the hallway making Luhan sit beside him

"It's ok sweetie you just really need to stop playing around both of you do and tell each other how you feel" luhan lays his head on Baekhyun shoulder

"We already did but we joked around and he started being all flirty with Sehun and I got jealous...."

"And you took it further you always do" luhan nudges making Baek move

"Yes I know I did , but he didn't have to force me like that" Baekhyun huffs

"Yes and you didn't need to kick him so hard"

"I kneed him it's different" Baek sniffs

"A knee or a kick to the crown jewels hurts like a bitch Baek you know that"  Luhan wipes baek's tears as the door to the room opens making them both look up

"How is he?" Baekhyun stands up followed by luhan

"His balls are frozen now from all the ice packs but he should be ok" Kai smiles "he wants to be alone so we are gonna head down for some food if you both wanna join us?" D.O says while looking at Baekhyun

"I'm not hungry, luhan you go, I'll just head back to my room" Baekhyun smiles a fake smile and turns around as the others leave

He waits till their gone and heads back to Chanyeol's room knocking on the door

"Go away" he hears his voice in pain

"It's me Baek can I come in?"

"I'd rather be alone right now" Chanyeol hisses out in pain

"I'm sorry chanyeol" Baek sits on the floor waiting as 1 hour passes

"Your still out there aren't you?" Chanyeol's voice from inside says

"Maybe~" the smaller replies looking at the door as he moves his spot to sit in front for the door leaning against the wall

The door opens to a messy haired Chanyeol in loose fitting bottoms looking down at the smaller

"Your sitting out here all this time?" Chanyeol ask as Baekhyun stands up

"Yes ... I'm so sorry ......how are they .....your jewels....your boys..... I mean"

"It's ok Baek I know what you mean, they are ok now still sensitive and in shock from the ice packs I had on them" Chanyeol  laughs a little at the blush on Baekhyun's face

"I'm so sorry"

"It's ok I deserved it for forcing to kiss you, I won't do that again in a hurry" Chanyeol smiles as he limps back into the room leaving the door open for the smaller to enter

"Chanyeol your right we do need to talk" Baekhyun closes the door behind him as he watches his bodyguard trying to sit on the sofa

"Well you better sit down then"

❤C❤

_**Naughty Baek again will they ever make up or just be** _ _**stubborn** _ _**?** _

_**Love** _   
_**Cclay2020** _   
_**X** _


	19. Chapter 19

" _Well_ _you_ _better sit_ _down_ _then"_

Baekhyun sits on the sofa watching chanyeol sit slowly

"What do you want to talk about?" Chanyeol smiles towards Baek making the smaller blush and look down at his lap

"About us and what happened" Baekhyun fakes a smile feeling butterflies in his stomach as he waits for chanyeol to reply

"I thought there was no us anymore" Chanyeol looks at the smaller with his head to the side

"Chanyeol we slept together and then all that shit happened, then you teased me so I lost it and wanted to make you jealous back,  so I kissed Daehyun"  Baekhyun frowns at the dirty look chanyeol is giving him

"I'm sorry I started teasing you I shouldn't have, I just thought it was a bit of fun but in fairness you took it to another level Baek, walking in seeing you and him kissing hurt like hell" chanyeol can't look at Baek as he knows he will start to cry as he has fallen pretty hard for Baekhyun

"How can I make it right, can't we just tell the others we are together ....." Baekhyun stops himself

"Are we together Baek, after all you kissed Daehyun and said he was a better kisser" Chanyeol smirks at the smaller as Baekhyun takes a breath trying to calm down

"Chanyeol we had sex, you know I like you, I only said that about Daehyun to make you mad and jealous "

"Ok let me ask you this then Baek and be honest with me" chanyeol stands up as the pain in his trousers is starting to hurt more

"Ok" Baekhyun looks up at the taller

"If I didn't walk in when I did, do you think you both would have slept together?" Chanyeol keeps his back to Baekhyun afraid he will see the real answer in his eyes

"Maybe, yes" Baekhyun answers before covering his face as he knows what happens next

"Well then there is no point in us being together then" Chanyeol turns to look at the smaller as he watches his tears fall down his cheeks

"You asked me to be honest" Baekhyun stands up and wipes his face in his sleeve wiping the tears away

"I did and thank you for being honest" chanyeol frowns as he feels his heart break

"We are both in the wrong in all this, I started it and you went further how can we move on from this" Chanyeol tries to get the words out but his voice shakes making Baekhyun look at him with sorrow in his eyes

"Chanyeol I'm falling for you, when you actually left I thought I lost you and it broke my heart, yes I act like a brat at times but it's what I do to protect myself" Baekhyun let's the tears fall knowing this is never gonna work with them

"I was falling for you too sweetheart but I don't think you would just be mine" on hearing that Baekhyun looks up with horror in his eyes

"What the hell was that suppose to mean?" Baekhyun raises his voice at the taller

"What if some one else comes along will you cheat on me?"

"Are you fucking serious, we where not officially together when I kissed Daehyun, how dare you assume I would cheat if I was with you, I'm not like that" Baekhyun runs his fingers through his hair as he starts to get upset again at what chanyeol just accused him of

"Baek......" Chanyeol tries to say sorry but Baekhyun interrupts him

"You know what chanyeol you have said enough I know where I stand now, goodnight" Baekhyun opens the door and slams it shut behind him as he heads out along the hallway to his room grabbing a hoodie and heads out of the hotel.

Walking for awhile he reaches the beach, taking his shoes and socks off he sits and digs his feet into the sand.  
Looking out at the beautiful view he starts to let his tears fall.

"Are you ok?" He hears a voice from behind startling him making him turn towards the voice

"What are you doing here Sehun?" Baekhyun wipes his tears as Sehun sits beside him

"Chanyeol called me to check on you he said he upset you and that he couldn't chase you so he sent me" Sehun nudged Baekhyun making him smile a little

"Wanna tell me what's wrong?" Sehun  keeps looking at the smaller as he watches more tears fall down his cheek as Baek wipes them from his chin

"I've fallen for him Sehun and I can't have him because he thinks I'll cheat on him because I kissed Daehyun after our joking around" Baekhyun pulls his knees up and lays his head on his lap

"Are you gonna let that stop you, because the Baek I met on that first day never gives up" Sehun smiles as Baekhyun turn his head to look at him

"He made it clear Sehun"

"Chanyeol is hurting just like you, I know you two slept together it's obvious, Chanyeol wouldn't have slept with you if he didn't like you or wanted more" Sehun wraps his arm around the smaller to comfort him

"If we do get together he will not trust me, what if fans try to get to me, I have to kinda flirt with them too a little like blow kisses and stuff, will he dump me over that, maybe its best we don't get together" Baekhyun stands up and brushes the sand off his bottoms picking up his shoes and socks walking back to the hotel

"Are you really gonna give up that easy Baek?" Sehun shouts after the smaller

"Looks like it" Baekhyun replies while continuing down the path to the hotel

"These two I swear to god I will smack their heads together " Sehun stands up following behind Baek

"Fine if they won't sort this out I will find a way to do it"

❤C❤

Love   
Cclay2020   
X

 


	20. Chapter 20

Reaching the hotel feeling sorry for himself Baekhyun walks along the hallway to his room and falls onto the bed sighing.

"Damn bodyguard getting under my skin, making me fall for him, excusing me saying I'd be a cheater, who the fuck does he think he is" Baekhyun screams the last part into his pillow while kicking his feet.

"Feel better now?" A voice makes him jump

"Sorry Luhan I didn't notice you there"  Baekhyun sits up on his bed looking towards Luhan as he turns on the small lamp on the bedside table.

"You have been crying, who's ass do I need to kick" Luhan jumps out of his own bed and sits beside his friend wrapping a comforting arm around him.

"No one lulu, I'll be ok" Baekhyun sniffs and smiles a fake smile

"Your shit at lying, I know it's chanyeol, you have fallen for him haven't you?" He nudges the smaller

"You already know I have, but he thinks I will cheat on him if we got together" Baekhyun looks at his friend with sadness in his eyes as luhan stands up with anger

"What the hell did he really say that?" Luhan's face starts to get more angry as he pulls on a pair of tracksuit bottoms

"Yes but only because he asked me if he didn't walk into the room when I kissing you know who, would we have had sex" Baekhyun looks down at his hands in his lap

"Oh Byun Baekhyun tell me you didn't tell him yes" luhan bends down to Baekhyun and takes his hands in his

"I.....I...." Baekhyun stutters looking up

"Oh baek you idiot" luhan stands up from Baekhyun and sits on the bed in front of him

"What am I gonna do with you" Luhan laughs a little

"Make chanyeol want me again" Baekhyun sniffs out with a smile

"Wait no if you want him you go get him, where is feisty Baek gone who doesn't take shit" luhan stands up grabbing a hoodie pulling it on

"Where you going?" Baekhyun questions his friend with a worried look

"I'm your makeup artist and most of all your friend, so I'm gonna fix that hideous face of yours that is swollen from crying and then I'm gonna kick your ass out of this room so you can go and talk to him" luhan smiles a bright smile as he walks towards his makeup bag

"You brought your makeup with you, I thought this was a little mini break for us all"  Baekhyun stands up walking towards his friend seeing a shocked look on his face

"Honey you can never have a break from makeup" luhan smiles as he looks through his bag looking for makeup for Baekhyun

"I don't want any luhan it's ok, I think I will just go talk to him again maybe he has calmed down.

"Ok but can you please put some lip balm or power or brush your damn hair" luhan hands him nearly everything trying to make his friend fix himself for his soon to be lover

"Chanyeol seen me sweating over a table, naked with my ass in the air and sweat dripping from every part of my body I don't think makeup is gonna make a different now" Baekhyun laughs pushing his friend onto the bed

"Oh my dear Lord, don't corrupt my innocent mind" luhan laughs from the bed watching his friend fix his hair

"Ok wish me luck and your damn mind is already corrupt your horn dog drooling over Sehun all the time" Baek smiles looking one last time in the mirror

"Yeah ok you got me but he is so hot how could I not, his broad shoulders that I can hold onto as he takes me against the wall lifting me up with his strong arms " luhan cries out dreaming of Sehun

"Heyyyy too much information lulu" Baekhyun throws one of Luhan's makeup brushes at him

"Hey don't throw them they are my babies, don't worry little brush uncle Baek didn't mean it" luhan kisses his makeup brush making Baekhyun burst out laughing

"Ok you need a man and fast, and I'm gonna go now, I'll leave you and your brushes alone" Baekhyun walks towards the door and leaves to go find his bodyguard and try put this all right.

**_Chanyeol's Pov_ **

Finally my balls kinda feel ok after Baek hitting them earlier. Standing up I do a little walk and realize the pain has gone.

_Knock knock_

"Come in" I shout as I watch Sehun come step in

"How's Baek did you find him?" I moves closer as I start to panic

"Yeah cool your jets he was on the beach but he is in his room now" Sehun sits on the bed

"Oh good I think we need to swap" I look towards Sehun who is giving me a confused look

"Swap what?" He asks me puzzled

"You take over watching Baek and I'll watch Chen " I change my top and pull on a hoodie as I wait for his reaction  
    
"Boss don't be an idiot you know Baek better then I do and I know Chen better then you there is no point swapping now" Sehun near moans

"Just do it Sehun" I groan out making him stand up from the bed

"No I won't, I'm sticking to the original plan end of" Sehun reaches the door to leave but I stop him

"You work for me, and I say we are swapping" I near growl out the words

"I might work for you but let me tell you something I am also your friend and you are just annoyed over Baek kissing Daehyun and I'm gonna leave now before this turns into an argument" he opens the door as I reach for it closing it

"I said we are swapping" I growl again as Sehun stands closer to me making me stand closer our bodies straight looking into each others eyes

"I said no and we will talk about this in the morning when you have calmed chanyeol" Sehun turns again to leave

"One more thing just cause you where cheated on before doesn't mean Baek will do it too" he near whispers to me making my heart break

"How do you know, he already kissed someone Sehun" I feel my voice crack as the anger starts to subside

"Yes he kissed someone because you teased him and put it into his head that you where sleeping with me and yeah he took it further but you where not officially together and look life is too short, either you get with him or you don't but don't take it out on all of us, we are suppose to be on a mini break here" Sehun rubs my arm making me breath more easy

"I'm sorry Sehun" I give him a half smile making him laugh

"Why you laughing?" I question him as he walks out the door

"I came here to try get you to talk to Baek, I was gonna bang your heads together, but you know what your the one that can change it, all you gotta do is talk to him make the first move" he walks down the hallway as I grab a hoodie and head down stairs to the seating area where we all were earlier.

Pulling up my hood I sit on one of the chairs and just decide to think of what I'm gonna do about Baek and how I can continue to protect him, should I leave and get someone else or should I stay and at least protect him. Letting my head fall back on the back of the chair I let out a sigh

"Penny for your thoughts" I hear a soft angelic voice making me lifting my head back up

"Hi"

"Hey you" I reply as I watch him looking all small walking towards me barefooted

"Is it ok if I sit with you?" He smiles that million dollar smile as I just nod

"Chanyeol can we talk please" I look away from him as I can't do this now

"Baek I can't do this now, I'm sorry" I turn to look at him as he looks like a kicked puppy standing back up and turning to leave as I look away as I can't bring myself to watch him leave

"Actually no" I hear him say before I can turn he is sitting on my lap with his little legs either side of mine making me jump

"What are you doing" I look at him as I try move

"Making you talk to me" he smiles placing his hands on my chest

"Baek please get off me people will see" I whisper as I look around and only see the staff leaving the area before I turn back to him looking at me with big puppy dog eyes

"Chanyeol I'm sorry can we just move on please or at least get along you are still my bodyguard, oh and my body needs guarding right now" he whispers the last bit in my ear as it sends chills down my spine as I try hold my hands back from touching him

"Baek please we can't" I whisper back as he moves from my neck and faces me "why can't we?" He continues with whispers while playing with the string from my hoodie wrapping it around his fingers and pulling me closer to him as he hovers over my lips

"I.......I'm your bodyguard remember" I stutter out like an idiot making him smile " You said that before and you made me cum four times" he smiles while kissing my check

"Remember on your floor" he kisses me again

"On your table" he kisses my other cheek

"On the wall" he moves closer to my lips

"And don't forget I came on these" he says while kissing me on the lips as I feel my hands reach his small waist as he continues to kiss me softly then with hunger

I kiss back but gently pull away then "this is wrong I can't" I lift him by his waist from my lap as I get up from the chair letting him go

"Goodnight Baek" I say sadly knowing full well I would have fucked him on that chair and I wouldn't have cared who was watching. I head toward the hallway to the rooms as he follows me

"I will get you chanyeol, and make you mine" he smiles as he passes me by continuing down the hallway looking over his shoulder smiling as he turns and wiggles his ass as he walks away.

"Bring it on sweetheart" I say to myself as I watch him move away

"Ok if you want me let's have some fun then"

❤C❤

_**Love** _   
_**Cclay2020** _   
_**X** _


	21. Chapter 21

"Baek wake up, we are all heading out come on let's have some breakfast" luhan shakes me waking me up.

"I'm starving, I never ate last night" I sit up in bed rubbing my eyes then stretching my arms before climbing out of bed and heading to the bathroom to do my morning routine

"So how did you and Mr Tall Dark and handsome get on last night, I didn't hear you come in" Luhan shouts from the other side of the bathroom door making me smile and open it to him stepping back

"It was ok I sat on his lap and kissed him but he told me we shouldn't so I decided I'm not gonna give up lulu no way in hell" I quickly get dressed as we both then head for breakfast.

*

Reaching the restaurant in the hotel we see all the others already sitting down eating their breakfast. I sit down beside the two lovers Chen and Minseok as they are all loved up turning me off my breakfast, I move to the now spare seat beside Sehun as D.O just left with Kai.

"Sorry about last night Sehun, where is Chanyeol" I whisper so the others can't hear

" I'm behind you" Chanyeol speaks from behind me making me jump and Sehun spill his orange juice as luhan hands me a plate of food.

"Hi ..... morning" I stutter as he smiles a cheeky smile at me "morning" he replies sitting down with a plate of food.

"So are we all heading out today?" Luhan asks with a mouth full of food

"Yeah I think we should all go see the sights" Sehun answers him while winking at poor lulu making him all flustered.

I cut help but think everyone is pairing up except me. I need to fix this and just go after what I want.

Once breakfast is finished and we are all showered and ready for our day out we decide to head off and do some sight seeing. I watch chanyeol from behind as he walks talking to Sehun in front of me and lulu.

"Serious if you two don't get together I think I'll kill myself, this is boring me to tears you both like each other so either get together so I can plan the damn wedding or I'll be planning both your funerals"  luhan smiles at me before hurrying up to Sehun and pulling him by the hand and walking away a little from us.

"Anywhere you want to go?" Chanyeol says with his hands in his pocket as he  slows down his walk

"I'd like to go on to that beach there again, maybe take some photos it looks beautiful" I smile looking at the people walking along it some holding hands, some playing with their kids.

"Wait you said again, have you been here before?" He stops walking as he turns to look at me

"Last night I was here after, you know" I bow my head remembering our argument

"Oh, sure if you want to we can go there I am your bodyguard so I will have to come with you" he smiles as he walks over some rocks to the beach reaching his hand out for me to take as I slip my shoes off as he helps me over the rocks.

"It feels so good the sand on my feet" I can't help but sigh happily at the warmth of the breeze and the smell of the sea as I close my eyes and just take a deep breath

"Its beautiful here" he says as I open my eyes to see him sitting on the beach playing with the sand picking it up and letting it fall through his fingers. I take a chance and sit right beside him

"Lets take a photo" I nudge him as I go to take out my phone and realize I forgot it "shit" I huff making him laugh.

"Here I have mine with me, I'll take a photo of you" he stands up turning on his phone and standing in front of me I shyly smile as we make some sort of eye contact

"Ok now let's take a selfie" I stand up as he gives in and hands me his camera to take the picture. We both smile and pose and I'm so happy we took it, I quickly send it to myself and hand him back the phone.

"Lets walk" he says while we stroll along the beach me walking in the waves as they come on the shore soaking my feet as he watches and smiles walking safely on the sand. I decide to kick up some water and splash him making him jump.

"Don't get me wet" he laughs out moving out of the way as I continue to splash him but this time I use my hands to splash up some water and throw it at him

"Oh you better run sweetheart" he says as I quickly start running down the beach to what looks like a dead end, full of rocks. I start to panic and stop to catch my breath as he splashes me making me soaking wet as I try splash him back as we struggle with each other till he pushes me against the rocks my back touching them.

He moves closer as we both slow our laugh as I make my move and kiss him making him pull away "look there, come on" he takes my hand as he guides me to what looks like a little private cave in the rocks

  
"Oh wow this is amazing" I smiling looking around it as he puts his hands around my waist from behind and begins kissing my neck

"Hey what you doing?" I giggle into his kiss as he turns me around to face him "Baek" I shhh him by standing up on my tip toes kissing his lips then stopping as I check to see if that's what he wanted.

"I'm sorry" I cover my lips as I head out of the cave, but before I do he grabs me turning me around and guiding me over to the caves edge leaning against its wall he softly whispers "be mine Baek" my knees turn to jelly and I begin to stutter "...what really?"

"Look I know I was an idiot and we did things we both regret but last night I realised I can't loose you and I won't loose you to anyone else, it will break me apart so what do you say to being with me" he leans his hand on the wall just beside my head while smiling a beautiful smile

"Before I give you my answer you gotta do something for me" I laugh pushing him from me

"What is it first?" He question me with a puzzled look

"Sing it to me" I try to say it but burst out laughing

"What you mean sing it , oh wait no you don't mean your song" he starts to look pale

"Come on sing it, you will get your answer then" I tease him as I start to unbuttons the light shirt I have on

"Ok ok" he smirks standing in front of me again leaning me against the wall

"Can I be your boyfriend can I?" He sings it making me all happy like a teenager as I run my fingers down the buttons of his shirt

"Yes you can" I reply as he grabs me and kisses me roughly with a hunger deep within us that only we can both feed eachother

I feel his hands unbuttons my shirt more as I fumble with his not being able to get the big buttons through the holes making him step back and pull it off over his head and return kissing me along my neck

"Chanyeol won't we get caught here" I say into the kiss as he now kisses my neck

"Ok come this way" we head further into the cave and stop behind some rocks that actually look like it's the back of the cave.

"Nobody will see us here" he lays down with me as he pulls my bottoms off with one swift movement making me pull him down to settle between my legs

"We need to be quick sweetheart" he whispers into my ear as I feel my cock pulse wanting his touch

"Chanyeol just take me, I've missed your touch so much" I grab his hair in my hands as he kisses down my chest  then taking my cock in his mouth as he sucks it a few times making me groan out

"Chanyeol please fuck me" I groan out as he moves me so I am on my knees leaning against the wall looking out to the opening of the cave

"Oh baby how much I've missed this ass of yours" he rubs it before using his spit to rub the opening of my ass as he quickly slams into me making me jolt forward.

"Fuck" I scream out as he goes deeper into me while kissing my neck with his hand around my throat holding me in place

"Your fucking ass is amazing and now it's all mine" he growls into my ear making my precum roll down my cock to my balls as his other hand reaches around rubbing it as he then places his finger he used and wipes it on my lips then kisses me

"Look in here" we hear D.O and Kai enter the cave as I begin to panic as they might see us

"Shhh sweetheart they won't see us back here" he continues to thrust inside me

"Stop" I whisper as he keeps going

"Oh no baby I'm gonna make you cum while they are standing over there" he whispers in my ear as he then starts pounding into me

I wanna shout out but I can't give us away, he covers my mouth with his hand and continues to pound harder and faster into me as he pulls my head back more kissing the side of my neck as he hits my sweet spot

I can't help but close my eyes as it's kinda turning me on knowing the others are just across the cave to us while he fucks my brains out

"Your so sexy and dirty you know that" he growls more into my ear sending shivers down my spine as he now begins to suck on my neck

I open my eyes as I see Kai lean in and kiss D.O making me blush as I'm being fucked while they share what's probably their first kiss. I quickly close my eyes and grab his hand that's covering my mouth as I feel myself close

"Your gonna cum with them just over  there, oh fuck yes" he pounds harder and faster as I finally explode all over the rocks as he grabs my mouth making me not shout out as he bites my neck as he explodes inside my ass making me fall against the wall his hand finally releasing my mouth as I try catch my breath as he softly kisses my back catching his own breath as we watch Kai and D.O leave the cave.

"Omfg did we really just do that?" I pant out still gasping for air

"Oh hell yeah we did" he lays down beside me pulling me down to him as he snuggles me into his chest

"What happens now?" I look up at him while laying on his chest and playing with the small little bit of hair he has

"We get out of here for starters" he laughs while sitting us both up as we get dressed

"Did you mean what you said chanyeol I watch him put his shirt back on and bottoms while I stay sitting on the ground

"Yes I meant every word of it Baek, I really want us to be together" he holds out his hand to pull me up as I lean in to kiss him

"Lets get out of here" he takes my hand as we look out the cave before stepping out

"So that was kinky and hot" I blush at him as he holds my hand guiding me out and along the shore again

"Yeah not romantic I know sorry" he stops walking and pulls me closer  wrapping his arms around my waist

"It was perfect" I smile back at him

"Do you wanna go tell the others?" He pushes my hair from my eyes and kisses my lips

"Not just yet let's enjoy this time together first" I pull away as we hold hands along the shore

"Should we really be doing this Baek holding hands out like this?"

"I know we shouldn't really but I can't help it" I pout at him as I let go of his hands and place my hands in my pockets

"Hey we can still flirt and stuff in public we can just hold all the other stuff for behind closed doors ok" he smiles trying to make me smile

"Are you gonna be ok dating a Kpop idol, with the fans and all flirting with me etc" I sit on the sand facing the water

"Lets talk about that later ok, just now let's enjoy the rest of the day" he nudges me and smiles his beautiful smile while I lean my head on his shoulder as we both stay quiet and look out to the horizon.

❤C❤

 

 

_**Love** _   
_**Cclay2020** _   
_**X** _

 


	22. Chapter 22

 

  
**_Chanyeol p.o.v_ **

As we all sit around the pool area My phone starts to ring

"Hello"

"Hi chanyeol it's Suho, we have a problem"

Excusing myself I walk away from the others as I notice Baek watching me with a worried look from the pool

"What's happened?"

_"Someone has tried to get into the dorm, there has been another package also"_

"Shit ok and has anyone been hurt in anyway, have my men sorted it out?"

_"Yes all is in hand_ _chanyeol_ _your men_ _took charge_ _of the whole situation they informed me first"_

"Ok I will get onto them now"

 _"_ _Chanyeol_ _I_ _was wondering if..... look_ _I_ _know the agreement was you would_ _take_ _the boys to_ _Japan_ _and then_ _I_ _asked_ _you_ _to stay on for_ _this_ _trip, but it looks like_ _I_ _really_ _will need to hire you_ _all full time"_

I turn to look towards Baek messing around and them all laughing from the pool as it makes me smile

" _Chanyeol are you there?"_

"Yes I'm here Suho sorry, I will talk to the rest and I can't see there being no problem with us staying on being their bodyguards, we are due back the day after tomorrow I can meet you then in your office"

" _Perfect chanyeol I will see you then, thank you"_

Hanging up the phone I head back to the others as I sit with my feet in the pool as Baek gives me sly glances not wanting to tell the others yet and I pretend to ignore him like before.

"I so don't wanna go back home, I wanna live here and marry here and have a family here" luhan lays back in the water as I catch Sehun trying to hide a smile. 'So are those too are dating ' I say to myself. Looking towards Kai I see him try his best to avoid D.O but he is failing miserably trying to hide it even though we seen them in the cave earlier. Chen and Minseok seem to be in their own little world chatting and laughing on the sun chairs beside the pool.

I put my phone on one of the sun chairs and jump in the pool and start to swim up and down the length of it out of the way of the others since we are the only visitors here. After a length of the pool I come up for air before I turn to head back when I see Baek. I line myself up and swim back down only to appear right in front of him making him jump as I stand so close to him brushing my hair back off my face as the water drips down my body.

"Hey asshole you scared the shit out of me" he scolded me before moving away

"Sorry sweetheart" I try hold back my laugh as he pretends to be all annoyed trying so hard not to let the others know about us yet.

"I'm so hungry can we go get food" Kai questions us all as he climbs out of the pool with D.O close on his tail like a little lost puppy.

"Sure let's all go together, come on you two love birds let's get some food" Sehun shouts over to Chen and Minseok interrupting their time together

"Coming" they shout as we all head inside wrapping towels around us. Taking a seat at the tables that are just inside  the door still close to the pool, I ask the rest of my security team to sit at one table as the others all sit together

"Is there something wrong with us that you don't wanna sit with us?" Luhan shouts towards us making the others all question us

"Well do you need protecting from the chicken your eating" Sehun half laughs making the others burst out laughing

"No" luhan pouts as he turns around like a scolded child to face the others

"What's up boss?" Kai questions as I make them move closer.

"There had been another package back home and some one tried to get  into the dorm, I rang Taemin and the others, everything seems to be ok now they are going through the dorm now making sure that nobody actually got in so they will let me know as soon as possible" I begin to eat my food as they question me more.

"What about the package, what was it?" Sehun leans over making sure the others don't hear

"Taemin said it was sexy ladies underwear and also men's sexy  underwear with a note saying,  I'll wear what ever you want, ill be whatever you want" I continue to eat and finish off my food

"Ok that isn't so bad we have dealt with stuff like that before from crazed fans" Sehun smiles sitting back in his chair drinking his coffee

"There was more to the note" I wipe my mouth with the napkin as I look up at the others "it also said I would give my last pint of blood to be yours"

"Who are we dealing with?" Kai rubs his temples as he leans his arms on the table

"That's not all, they actually sent a pint of blood, animals blood" I watch as Kai nearly throws up

"Oh man, I'm glad I didn't go into show business and gave up my dancing" Kai stops eating his food and sits back

"What now?" Sehun leans in again. "Suho wants us to stay on and be their bodyguards full time when we get home" I look at both of them waiting to see if they agree

"I'm in, me too" they both say together before we hear Baek shout making us turn around to see D.O dragging him out over towards the pool

"Hey, what you think your doing?" I rush over to him stopping him

"Fucking him in the pool" D.O continues to walk away

"Stop D.O I've just eaten, I won't slag you again I promise" Baek shouts from D.O's tight grasp on the back of his neck as they reach the edge of the pool and just pushes Baek into it  shocking everyone else even me. I stand at the edge of the pool as Baek comes up for air

"You ass hole some bodyguard you are" Baek shouts at me.

"Oh sorry sweetheart I got a cramp from eating, you do know your not suppose to swim after eating" I try not to laugh as he climbs out

"Oh really, I didn't notice" he comes closer to me soaking wet "asshole" he says up into my face before I push him back in the pool and walk to sit with the others as Luhan runs over to him with Chen.

"He is gonna kill you" Kai leans into me as we watch them help him out.

"You asshole" Baek screams so loud as he walks over to me and stands in front of me

"Nice language" I smile up at him

"You pushed me in the pool" Baek points towards the pool then brushes the hair off his face

"Yes I did cause you called me an asshole, plus D.O pushed you first" I smile back at him waiting to see what he will do

Before I could even move he pours the jug of water all over my crotch area making me jump followed by food as he mashed a hand full of cream rice into my hair and face

"Don't ever throw me in a pool again" he growls at me as luhan grabs him to move him away as I pretend to go for him making Sehun and Kai grab me as I make them let go so I can walk back to my room

"Yeah run away asshole" he shouts after me as I walk down the hallway to my room stripping off my top as I reach my room. Stepping inside I grab a towel as a knock comes to the door. Opening it I pull him inside

"You little shit" I pin him up against the wall as we both laugh

"Well you threw me in the pool, what did you expect" he laughs helping me get the rice out of my hair

"You didn't need to throw food at me" I pull him in for a kiss as his soft tender lips touch mine feeling his hands slide up and rest on my chest

"I had to, its how I would have reacted if we where not together" he whispers as he pulls away from the kiss

"I need a shower to get this rice off me" I move to walk away as I feel his hands on my back and his chin resting on my shoulder " Don't go" I turn to look at him as he seems sad

"Hey what's wrong" I rub his cheek as he looks so sad

"I wanna tell them so I can spend time with you alone" I pull him close into my chest

"We will tell them just not yet sweetheart ok, we need to keep doing what we are doing plus we need to properly talk later" I kiss his forehead as he smiles "ok" .

"He heads to leave my room as he looks out the door to see if anyone is around "Hey Baek" I shout after him making him close over the door a bit "Yeah" he smiles

"You still mine?" I wink at him

He hurries over to me and kisses me with so much passion before pulling away

"Does that answer your question" he smirks before biting his lip playfully

"No sorry what was your answer?" I playfully tell him as he wraps his arms around my neck kissing me more as I pick him up and wrap his legs around my waist

"Oh my god" we hear a voice as we both turn around seeing Luhan standing out in the hallway

"Baek you never closed the door" I whisper and he jumps down from me  runs and grabs luhan pulling him down the hallway to their room leaving me laughing in the room at how shit we are of keeping it a secret, I decide to head to the shower and leave Baek to deal with him.

**_Baekhyun's_ ** **_p.o.v_ **

"Oh my god you horn dog" Luhan shouts as I push him into our room closing the door. "Shut up will you" I shout back

"Hell no you tell me what's been happening" luhan shakes me

"Nothing is happening, it was just a kiss" I push him off me as he falls onto the bed

"You liar, you where up in his arms with your legs around his waist while he was half naked" luhan stands up looking all excited "tell me"

"Ok ok shut up yes there is something going on but we don't want people knowing yet ok" he jumps around the room all excited

"Well maybe if you close the fucking door people wont find out, oh did you sleep together yet, did he rock your world" he stares at me

"Yes we did a few hours ago, we made up and..." I sit on the bed as he sits on the floor like a child listening to a story being told

"And what spill I'm dying here" he shouts before covering his mouth

"He asked me to be his boyfriend" I shyly tell him as he falls back on the floor kicking his legs "omg yes"

"Tell me that you said yes" he sits up again all smiles

"Of course I did, we still need to sort things out and have a proper chat later" I grab a towel before heading into having a shower

"So wait why did he throw you in the pool and you throw food at him, is it so you can keep it from us?"  Luhan heads in after me

"Luhan get out and yes it's because of that so please keep your mouth shut till we tell you all" I push him out the door but he stops

"Ohhh you can get me set up with Sehun put in a good word for me, double date" I laugh and try push him out as he struggles to stay in "get out Luhan" I finally close the door and lock it and hear him shout that he is heading back out and we can chat later.

I turn on the shower and step in washing my hair first then my body rinsing the day away as I step out wrapping the towel around my waist as I hear sounds coming from the door handle and the door opening

"Chanyeol what you doing" he hurry's in the door making me nervous

" We need to get you all together in the main room as quick as you can" he takes my arm and guides me out into my room

" What's going on chanyeol your acting weird and scaring me" he hands me clothes making me put them on

"Hurry Baek" he is acting so cold right now with me but I know he doesn't mean to, it's just his job.

Once I'm ready I follow him down the hallway as I love him in full bodyguard mode. We reach the others as they are shocked just like me.

"What's going on?" Minseok asks as Chen holds his hand tight.

"A letter arrived here" chanyeol begins to tell us as we all look at each other with a puzzled look

"A letter so what, who doesn't get letters" I half laugh looking at the others as D.O looks at me seriously making me turn back and look towards our bodyguards

"Its a crazed fan letter" Sehun tells us as luhan grabs my hand giving it a squeeze on my lap.

"What's written in the letter?" Chen asks with a shaking voice as Minseok puts his arm around his shoulder to comfort him, seeing them act like that makes me want chanyeol to hold me like that right now.

"Look it's not a worrying one, and we called you all here because we don't want CBX members sleeping alone or going anywhere without one of us" Chanyeol points towards Sehun and Kai

"We as your security need to know your whereabouts at all times ok, there was also a package sent back home too, so please while we are here don't go anywhere alone it's just for your own safety" he smiles as I feel my whole body start to shake with panic, "who keeps doing this luhan" I turn towards him as he let's go my hand and wraps his arm around my shoulders "Hey don't worry he just said it wasn't a bad letter, now let's go and get your hair dry and get you into your own clothes since your wearing mine" we stand up to leave as chanyeol stops us

"Where are you both going?" The tone and dominance of his voice makes my soul shake as I try hide back a smirk

"Back to the room to dry baek's hair and change his clothes" Luhan answers as chanyeol sends Kai with us

"Don't forget under no circumstances are you to go anywhere without one of my team" Chanyeol nods to Kai.

As we walk down the hallway I turn to look over my shoulder towards the others as Chanyeol is watching me with his head half bowed giving me a little wink as I softly smile before heading to my room linking the arm of Luhan.

**_Chanyeol_ ** **_pov_ **

Sitting out on the sofas under the stars   I hear little pats of feet making me look up and see Baek come towards me

"Baek I told you not to go anywhere alone"

"I'm not look Kai brought me" he smile while pointing towards Kai before sitting beside me

"I missed you" he touches my hand on the sofa making sure no staff can see

"I miss you too sweetheart" I rub my thumb over his small hand

"Do you wanna talk now about us?" He looks around to make sure no one is around and kisses my cheek real quick

"Let's go to my room so we can talk" we stand up as he puts his hands in his pockets to keep from touching me as I walk beside him

My phone buzzes in my pocket making me take it out to a text from Taemin

_Another note_ _arrived_ _boss wanting Chens Voice box_

I stop and look in horror at the text

"Hey are you not coming?" Baek stops and looks at me "Chanyeol what is it?"  He questions me as I look up at him

"We need to find Chen"

❤C❤

_**Love** _   
_**Cclay2020** _   
_**X** _

 


End file.
